Second Season
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Die Saurier haben es geschafft, ihren Gateway-Generator zu reparieren. Und da Draganus seinen Plan, die Erde zu erobern, natürlich nicht aufgegeben hat, bringt das neue Probleme für unsere Helden mit sich. Doch die erhalten unerwartete Hilfe.
1. Episode 01: Schutzengel

Episode 01:

Schutzengel

Eigentlich hätte man denken müssen, dass Draganus nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Ducks, bei der die Raptor ins Meer gestürzt war, vielleicht eine Weile nichts von sich hören lassen würde, aber dem war nicht so. Schon zwei Wochen später hatten er und seine Handlanger es geschafft, die Raptor aus dem Meer zu holen und in Anaheim zu verstecken. Nun galt es nur mehr, den Gateway-Generator zu reparieren. Und auch das war sehr schnell erledigt. Nein, Draganus würde nicht aufgeben. Es war einfach nicht seine Art.

Doch nun geschah etwas, mit dem nicht einmal Draganus gerechnet hatte.

Der Gateway-Generator war gerade repariert und musste nur mehr getestet werden. Chameleon sollte diese Aufgabe übernehmen.

„Los, Chameleon", schrie Draganus das kleine grüne Wesen an. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Stell einfach irgendwelche Koordinaten ein."

„Zu Befehl, Boss", erwiderte dieser und trat an die Konsolen. Ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, gab er irgendwelche Koordinaten ein. Und da öffnete sich auch schon ein dimensionales Tor vor der Raptor in dem dunklen Nachthimmel.

„Gut", sagte Draganus selbstzufrieden. „Damit wäre das geklärt."

Er erhob sich von seinem Thron und schritt davon.

„Du kannst aufhören, Chameleon. Ich werde jetzt einen neuen Plan aushecken, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen."

Chameleon tat, wie ihm geheißen. Das dimensionale Tor schloss sich langsam. Draganus und seine Handlanger verließen die Brücke der Raptor, und da sich keiner von ihnen umwandte, merkte auch niemand, wie im letzten Augenblick, bevor das dimensionale Tor sich schloss, ein kleines Raumschiff durchschoss und zwischen den Wolken verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Nosedive den Gemeinschaftraum, sichtlich gelangweilt.

„Oh, Mann", sagte er. „Seit wir die Ekelechsen endgültig abgeschossen haben, ist ja gar nichts mehr los hier."

„Tja", erwiderte Duke und schaute von seiner Zeitung auf, „das mag dich vielleicht stören, aber ich hab gar nichts dagegen, es zur Abwechslung mal ruhig zu haben."

„Duke hat Recht", erwiderte Wildwing, „und außerdem wissen wir ja nicht, wie lange das so bleiben wird." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Kreuzworträtsel zu.

Und es blieb wirklich nicht lange ruhig. Nur zwei Sekunden später stürmte Mallory in den Gemeinschaftsraum, offensichtlich sehr wütend.

„Nosedive!", schrie sie. „Was hast du mit meinen Lieblingsschuhen gemacht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", erwiderte Nosedive ruhig und stellte sich betont lässig hin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich habe keine Butter in deine Schuhe geschmiert."

Mallory stutzte kurz und sagte dann in drohendem Ton: „Woher weißt du dann, dass Butter in sie geschmiert wurde?"

„Oh-oh", machte Nosedive, und dann war es mit der Ruhe vorbei, denn jetzt galt es, um sein Leben zu rennen.

So schnell er konnte, flitzte er davon, dicht gefolgt von Mallory, die ihm lauter nette Sachen zurief wie „Ich werd dir jede Feder einzeln ausreißen! Und dann dreh ich dich durch den Fleischwolf! Und dann..."

Als sie Duke passierten, seufzte dieser hörbar auf. „Soviel zum Thema ,Ruhe genießen'."

Und es sollte noch weniger Ruhe geben. Denn bereits kurz darauf erschien Siege wie aus dem Nichts am Stadtrand. Er sah sich um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, und stellte dann ein kleines Gerät am Boden ab. Dann schaltete er sein Funkgerät ein. „Nummer 16 auf Position", sagte er. Dann teleportierte er sich wieder zur Raptor.

Währenddessen ging Tanya zu ihrem Labor. Sie war gerade eingetreten, als sie ein leises „Pssst" hörte. Sie wandte sich um. Und da schon wieder „Psst, Tanya!"

Es war Nosedive, dessen Kopf unter einem der Tische hervorlugte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie. „Was tust du da?"

„Mich verstecken", antwortete Nosedive. „Ähm, könntest du mir vielleicht was zu essen besorgen? Ach ja, und falls Mallory fragt, du hast mich nicht gesehen."

Und er verschwand wieder ganz unter dem Tisch. Tanya ging zu dem Tisch, beugte sich hinunter und sah Nosedive an.

„Was hast du angestellt?" fragte sie.

Nosedive erwiderte etwas beleidigt: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was angestellt habe?"

„Aus Erfahrung."

In diesem Augenblick kam eine immer noch sehr wütende Mallory herein.

„Tanya, hast du ...", doch sie hielt je inne, als sie Nosedive unter dem Tisch entdeckte. Mit einem Aufblitzen in ihren Augen schritt sie auf den Tisch zu. Nosedive rutschte darunter hervor, rappelte sich hoch und wich vor Mallory zurück.

„Na, komm schon, Mal", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Wer wird denn gleich so ausrasten!"

Da stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Er schluckte hörbar, als sich Mallorys Hände langsam seinem Hals näherten.

Doch da ging plötzlich der Alarm los. Nosedive atmete erleichtert auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als Mallory von ihm abließ. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Computerraum.

Wildwing, Grin und Duke erwarteten sie bereits.

„Was ist los?" fragte Tanya.

Wildwing wies auf den großen Bildschirm. „Drake One hat eine Menge sonderbarer Energien wahrgenommen."

Auf dem Bildschirm waren viele rot blinkende Lichter zu erkennen, die sich im Kreis um die ganze Stadt zogen.

„Na dann los!" rief Nosedive und rannte Richtung Migrator davon, sichtlich froh darüber, Mallorys Rachefeldzug noch etwas länger zu entgehen.

Der Migrator hielt am Stadtrand.

„Hier muss es irgendwo sein", erklärte Tanya, als die sechs Enten den Wagen verließen. „Aber irgendetwas gefällt mir daran nicht. Diese Energiequellen sind so eigenartig angeordnet."

Sie blickte auf ihr Funkgerät, auf dem ebenfalls die Stadt und die verschiedenen Lichter zu sehen waren.

„Ach, ist schon gut, Tanya", sagte Nosedive und klopfte der Technikerin auf die Schulter. „Wir vernichten einfach eines nach dem anderen."

Er blickte sich um und erkannte ein Stück vor ihm ein komisches Gerät.

„He, ich glaub, ich hab eins!" rief er und lief darauf zu. Plötzlich war ein lautes Klong! zu hören, und Nosedive landete rücklings auf dem Boden.

„He, Dive, alles okay?" fragte sein Bruder und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Jaja, alles klar", erwiderte dieser. „Ich bin nur irgendwo gegengeknallt."

„Und wogegen bitteschön?" fragte Mallory. „Mir scheint, deine Streiche haben sich negativ auf deinen Bewegungsapparat ausgewirkt. Hier ist doch nichts."

Und sie machte eine weitausladende Bewegung mit ihren Armen. Aber da stieß auch ihre Hand gegen etwas. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um.

Duke näherte sich vorsichtig dem Gerät, doch noch bevor er es erreichen konnte, berührten seine Hände so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Was soll das sein?" fragte er. „Ein Kraftfeld?"

„Manche Dinge sind für die Augen unsichtbar", war da Grins ruhige Stimme zu vernehmen. „Was auch immer es ist, versuchen wir, es zu zerstören", sagte Wildwing und schoss einen Puck in die Richtung, wo diese unsichtbare Mauer sein musste, doch dieser prallte prompt ab und schoss zurück auf den Teamcaptain, so dass dieser sich ducken musste. Duke versuchte es mit seinem Schwert, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Für mich sieht es aus wie ein extrem starkes Kraftfeld", schaltete sich Tanya ein. „Und ich nehme an, dass es etwas mit diesen eigenartigen Geräten zu tun hat. Ich denke, dass die das Kraftfeld aufbauen."

„Na, wunderbar", sagte Nosedive und klopfte gegen das Kraftfeld. „Und wie sollen wir die Dinger zerstören, wenn wir nicht rankommen?"

Plötzlich erschien Siege auf der anderen Seite des Kraftfeldes. Mallory eröffnete reflexartig das Feuer, mit dem Effekt, dass die Pucks auf ihre Kameraden zurückprallten.

„Mallory! Hör auf zu schießen!" rief Wildwing.

„Auf die Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen", antwortete Mallory, während sie mit einem Sprung zur Seite ein paar Pucks auswich.

„Arme, kleine Entchen!" sagte da Siege. „Seid ihr etwa eingesperrt?"

„Was soll das hier, Siege?" fragte Wildwing wütend.

„Oh, aber das ist doch ganz einfach", antwortete dieser. „Die Stadt ist komplett abgeschnitten. Und wenn sie nicht Draganus übergeben wird, wird er alle Menschen hier aushungern, bis sie aufgeben. Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse", er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich von seinem Standort genau zwischen die Ducks und den Migrator teleportierte und massenweise Hunterdrones neben ihm auftauchten „ihr seid erledigt."

Die Ducks standen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie versuchten, so gut wie möglich den Laserschüssen auszuweichen und das Feuer zu erwidern, aber es war klar, dass sie nicht lange durchhalten würden. Doch plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, landete etwas vor Siege im Gras. Und auf einmal schoss eine Rauchwolke in die Höhe und hüllte Siege und die Hunterdrones ein. Siege hustete und versuchte, weiterhin die Ducks zu erkennen, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Auch die Hunterdrones blickten sich verwirrt um. Siege wurde von etwas Großem gerammt und fiel zu Boden. Er konnte neben sich metallisches Klirren hören, was bedeutete, dass ein paar Hunterdrones in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt worden waren. Dann stürzte sich jemand auf ihn, und er erkannte Wildwing. Die Enten hatten ihre Chance genutzt und waren zum Angriff übergangen. Siege stieß Wildwing weg und schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Raptor zu teleportieren. Als der Rauch sich verzog, hieb Duke gerade den letzten Hunterdrone mit einem Schwerthieb entzwei.

„Da haben wir ja noch mal Glück gehabt, Leute", sagte er.

„Ja", antwortete Wildwing. „Ich frage mich nur, wer uns geholfen hat."

„Ja, ich mich auch", meldete sich Mallory zu Wort. „Gesehen habe ich niemanden."

Alle blickten sich um. Außer ihnen war niemand da.

„Wer immer es war, ist verschwunden wie ein Schatten", stellte Wildwing fest.

Die Enten kamen ohne größere Zwischenfälle zurück in ihr Hauptquartier. Tanya setzte sich sofort hinter den Computer und versuchte, mehr über das Kraftfeld rauszufinden.

„Okay", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Das Kraftfeld zieht sich wie eine Kuppel über die ganze Stadt. Nur oben ist sie offen. Aber damit da niemand durch kann, ist die Öffnung durch ein elektrisches Netz geschützt. Das Kraftfeld wird durch diese Generatoren erzeugt. Aber die einzige Chance, da ranzukommen, ist eben die Öffnung in der Kuppel."

„Und wie sollen wir da durchkommen?" fragte Duke.

„Das Netz wird von einem Gebäude aus erzeugt. Ich nehme an, sie verwenden einen großen Generator. Hier ist es", sagte Tanya, und auf dem Bildschirm leuchtete ein großes rotes Licht auf.

„Das ist ja innerhalb des Kraftfelds", sagte Mallory etwas ungläubig.

„Ja", erwiderte Tanya. „Sonst würde sie das Netz wohl kaum richtig in Position bringen können."

„Und außerdem wäre es eine sehr trostlose Folge, wenn wir nicht wenigstens die Chance kriegen würden, die Ekelechsen alle zu machen", sagte Nosedive.

Wildwing ergriff das Wort: „Gut, dann machen wir uns dorthin auf den Weg. Wir zerstören diesen Generator und schalten dann mithilfe der Aerowing das Kraftfeld aus."

Die Mighty Ducks erreichten das große, verlassene Gebäude bei Nacht. Obwohl, so verlassen war es gar nicht. Vor dem Haupteingang patrouillierten Hunterdrones. Die Ducks waren den letzten Teil zu Fuß gegangen. Der Migrator parkte in einiger Entfernung. Das war unauffälliger. Der Migrator wäre wahrscheinlich sofort entdeckt worden. Es gab noch eine kurze Lagebesprechung.

„Mallory, Duke, ihr geht um das Gebäude herum und steigt von oben ein. Tanya, Grin, ihr versucht es von der Seite. Und Nosedive und ich übernehmen den Haupteingang und sorgen für ein bisschen Wirbel. Los geht's!"

Daraufhin trennten sie sich.

Mallory und Duke schlichen zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. Mit Hilfe von Dukes Kletterhaken erreichten sie ein kleines Fenster knapp unter dem Dach und kletterten durch. Grin und Tanya erreichten ohne Mühen eine Tür, die aber leider verschlossen war. Tanya bearbeitete sie kurz mit ihrem Multiwerkzeug, und schon war sie auf. Schnell schlüpften sie hinein. Sie erreichten das Innere des Gebäudes. Hinter ein paar Kisten verborgen lugten sie in den großen Hauptraum, und das war nun wirklich ein seltsamer Anblick.

In der Mitte befand sich ein riesiger Generator. Um für ihn Platz zu schaffen, waren die Stockwerke zu einem Großteil zerstört worden. Das Gebäude machte dadurch einen noch baufälligeren Eindruck. Man konnte sogar bis zum Dach sehen. Tanya blickte hoch und nahm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Bewegung wahr. Das bedeutete, dass Mallory und Duke auch bereits auf Position waren.

„Okay, Bruderherz", sagte Wildwing. „Lass uns loslegen."

Und er ging auf den Haupteingang zu, Nosedive an seiner Seite.

„Let's get it started in here", sang Nosedive die erste Zeile eines Songs der Blackeyed Peas.

Sie feuerten auf die Hunterdrones und verarbeiteten gleich ein paar zu Schrotthaufen, doch es stürmten immer neue aus dem Gebäude, genau wie geplant.

Mallory und Duke bemerkten, wie es draußen lauter wurde. Das war das Signal. Auch Grin und Tanya hörten den aufkommenden Lärm. Alle vier setzten sich in Bewegung.

Duke ließ sich an einem Seil zum oberen Teil des Generators hinab und befestigte zwei kleine Bomben. Als er aber weiterklettern wollte, sauste ein Laserstrahl knapp an ihm vorbei. Einer der Drones, die noch im Gebäude waren, hatte sie entdeckt. Mallory zerschoss ihn in tausend Stücke. Duke kletterte weiter nach unten und befestigte noch ein paar Bomben. Unten machte sich Tanya daran, den Sockel des Generators mit Sprengstoff zu versehen. Alle Drones, die zu nahe an sie herankamen, wurden von Grin zermalmt. Duke hatte mittlerweile den Boden erreicht und stürzte sich auf die Drones, damit nun Mallory ihrerseits sicher herunterklettern konnte.

Niemand bemerkte die schattenhafte Figur, die nun durch das Fenster hereinkletterte.

Als Tanya mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, kamen Nosedive und Wildwing hereingelaufen.

„He, sind hier drin noch so ein paar Blechhaufen übrig?" fragte Nosedive. „Draußen haben wir alle erledigt."

„Wie wär's mit mir?" ertönte eine Stimme, und Siege erschien vor ihnen, gefolgt von Chameleon und Wraith, und ein paar Drones durften natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

„Lasst uns abhauen!" rief Tanya. „Hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft!"

„Versucht's doch!" rief Wraith und warf ein paar Feuerbälle nach Tanya.

Plötzlich war ein Knall zu hören. Die erste Bombe war explodiert. Kurz darauf folgten die nächsten. Teile des Generators flogen durch die Luft und prallten gegen die Wände. Das Gebäude begann bedrohlich zu knarren.

„Es wird einstürzen! Weg hier!" rief Wildwing.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen", sagte Wraith, aber bevor er seinen Teleporter betätigte und wie die anderen Saurier verschwand, zerschoss er mit einem Feuerball die Tür des Haupteingangs, so dass dieser durch die Trümmer der Tür versperrt wurde.

„Verdammt!" rief Wildwing. „Zum Seiteneingang!"

Die Ducks liefen los. Herabstürzenden Balken ausweichend erreichten sie den Seiteneingang. Mallory, Grin, Nosedive, Tanya und Wildwing rannten hinaus. Draußen wandte sich Wildwing um und konnte durch die offene Tür gerade noch sehen, wie Duke von einem Balken getroffen wurde.

„Duke!" rief er und wollte zurücklaufen, aber in dem Augenblick wurde der Eingang von massenweise Schutt versperrt.

„Oh mein Gott! Duke!" rief Wildwing, aber es war zu spät.

Grin schaffte es, Wildwing weit genug von dem einstürzenden Gebäude wegzuzerren, so dass ihm nichts passierte. Alle blickten bestürzt und traurig drein, denn sie dachten, sie hätten Duke verloren.

Was sie aber nicht wussten, war, dass im Inneren des Gebäudes eine schattenhafte Gestalt neben Duke auf dem Boden landete, der ohnmächtig unter dem Balken lag. Sie hievte den Balken beiseite und schaffte es, Duke zu einer Lücke in der Mauer zu ziehen, die durch einen großen Generatorteil hineingeschlagen worden war. Draußen lehnte sie Duke in einiger Entfernung gegen einen Baum. Eine Hand überprüfte seinen Puls. Er war noch am Leben. Genau in diesem Augenblick rührte er sich. Die dunkle Gestalt wich zurück und lief davon. Duke kam langsam zu Bewusstsein und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die Gestalt zwischen zwei Häusern verschwand.

Als das Gebäude endgültig eingestürzt war, lief Wildwing sofort wieder hin.

„Kommt!" sagte er zu den anderen. „Wir müssen ihn suchen. Vielleicht ist er ja noch am Leben."

Er wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als er etwas entdeckte. Dort drüben an dem Baum lehnte eine Gestalt, eine Gestalt, die er kannte. Es war Duke. Wildwing rief seinen Namen und lief hin. Auch die Anderen folgten ihm. Sie versammelten sich um Duke, der immer noch ziemlich benommen war. Wildwing kniete sich hin und packte ihn an den Schultern. Das hatte aber zur Folge, dass Duke vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Vorsicht, Wing", sagte er leise. „Ich glaub, die eine Schulter ist in nächster Zeit nicht zu gebrauchen."

„Unwichtig", erwiderte Wildwing. „Hauptsache, du bist am Leben."

Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wie bist du da eigentlich rausgekommen?" und nickte in Richtung des Trümmerhaufens.

„Tja", sagte Duke, „da muss mich wohl ein Engel rausgeholt haben."

Kurz darauf starteten Nosedive und Wildwing die Aerowing, flogen durch die Öffnung des Kraftfelds. Sie schossen die Generatoren einen nach dem anderen in Stücke, und schließlich löste sich das Kraftfeld auf.

In der Zwischenzeit ruhte sich Duke in seinem Zimmer aus. Tanya hatte seine Wunden versorgt. Seine rechte Schulter war ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, und er musste den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge tragen, um die Schulter zu entlasten. Duke lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er wieder die dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Häusern verschwinden.

„Wer bist du, mein Engel?" fragte er leise.

Ende der ersten Episode


	2. Episode 02: Schatten

Nach den Aufregungen des letzten Abenteuers genossen die Ducks es, sich etwas Ruhe gönnen zu können. Vor allem Duke hatte das nötig. Er trug seinen rechten Arm immer noch in einer Schlinge, und das würde in nächster Zeit so bleiben. Er konnte demnächst also weder Eishockey spielen geschweige denn Draganus jagen. Aber im Grunde waren alle froh darüber, dass ihm nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Doch beschäftigte sie die Frage, wer ihnen damals geholfen hatte. Wer half ihnen einfach so und legte dennoch so großen Wert darauf, unerkannt zu bleiben?

Duke sann bei einem seiner Nachtspaziergänge über diese Frage nach. Immer wieder rief er sich die Erinnerung an diese Gestalt, die er zwischen den Häusern hatte verschwinden sehen, ins Gedächtnis. Aber ihm fiel nichts Neues oder Eigenartiges auf.

So in Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, wie eben jene Gestalt ihn vom Dach des Eishockeystadions aus beobachtete.

In der Zwischenzeit dachte auch jemand Anderes angestrengt nach, aber was dieser in seinem mehr oder weniger menschlichen Hirn hin und her wälzte, war gewiss kein ungelöstes Rätsel. Seine Schritte klangen metallisch, während er im Zimmer auf und ab schritt. Es war Dr. Droid.

„Diese unterbelichteten Kreaturen! Diese schnäbeltragenden Bazillen! Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie mir angetan haben! Zweimal schon haben sie meinen Körper zerstört! Aber wie kann ich sie aus ihrem Versteck locken? Wie schaffe ich es, dass sie sich mir ergeben?"

Er wanderte noch eine Weile auf und ab, gab es aber schließlich auf und setzte sich an seinen Computer. Seine metallischen Finger sausten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die Tastatur.

Schließlich hielt er inne. Er blickte genauer auf den Bildschirm. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und lächelte.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht schritt Droid auf ein Gebäude zu, eine Bank, wie sich bei näherem Hinsehen herausstellte. Die Tür war mit einem Schloss gesichert, das sich nur mit einer Magnetkarte öffnen ließ. Droid hob seine mechanische Hand, die zurückklappte, und eine kleine metallene Karte zum Vorschein brachte. Diese wurde in das Schloss gesteckt, das sich binnen kürzester Zeit entriegelte. Droid öffnete die Tür und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

Am nächsten Tag waren die Ducks gerade beim Training. Nosedive preschte gerade aufs Tor zu, schoss, aber sein Bruder schaffte es mal wieder, den Puck abzufangen.

Kurz darauf versuchte es Mallory, aber auch sie scheiterte an dem Torhüter der Ducks.

Duke saß auf der Reservebank und sah zu. Irgendwie wurmte es ihn schon ein bisschen, dass er nicht mitmachen konnte.

Plötzlich hielt Tanya inne. Sie blickte auf ihr Funkgerät.

„He, Leute", sagte sie. „Da versucht jemand, uns über die Notfall-Hotline zu erreichen."

Alle sechs blickten nun auf ihre Funkgeräte, und kurz darauf war Captain Klegghorns Stimme zu hören: „He, Ducks, hier spricht Klegghorn. Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich im Polizeirevier vorbeikommen. Das ist ein Notfall."

Wildwing sah sein Team an. „Na, dann los."

Alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Migrator, auch Duke.

„Willst du wirklich mitkommen?" fragte ihn Wildwing.

„He, Wing, ich mag zwar vielleicht ein bisschen eingeschränkt sein, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht hilflos. Und vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."

Wildwing nickte nur. Er wusste, wie stolz Duke war, und er wäre sicher in ebendiesem Stolz gekränkt gewesen, hätte man ihn einfach so zurückgelassen.

Kurz darauf betraten die Ducks Klegghorns Büro.

„Was gibt's, Cappy?" fragte Nosedive lässig.

„Ein Problem, würd ich mal sagen", erwiderte dieser trocken.

Er breitete den Plan eines Gebäudes auf seinem Schreibtisch aus. Die Ducks sahen ihn sich an.

„Das ist doch die Zeus-Bank", sagte Duke. „Die einbruchsicherste Bank, die es gibt."

„Ganz so sicher ist sie nicht", erwiderte Klegghorn. „Dr. Droid ist gestern Nacht in diese Bank eingebrochen. Er hat sämtliche Codes geknackt und ist einfach so reinspaziert, ohne Alarm auszulösen. Das war ja auch gar nicht möglich, denn die Codeeingabe war immer richtig. Diese Nachricht hat er uns geschickt."

Und er wandte sich einem kleinen Fernseher zu und schaltete ihn ein. Auf dem Bildschirm war Droids Gesicht zu sehen.

Er sagte Folgendes: „Ich befinde mich hier im Inneren der Zeus-Bank. Ich verlange, dass sich mir die Mighty Ducks bis morgen um Mitternacht ergeben, sonst werde ich die Geiseln töten." Die Kamera schwenkte herum und zeigte ein paar Nachtwächter, die gefesselt auf dem Boden lagen. Dann zeigte sie wieder Droids Gesicht. „Und ich verlange eine bedingungslose Kapitulation." Das Bild erlosch.

„Wir sollen uns ihm ergeben?" fragte Mallory ungläubig. „Es geht ihm also nicht mehr darum, die Maschinen von den Menschen zu befreien?"

„Nein", erwiderte Wildwing nachdenklich. „Er will Rache."

„Ach, halb so wild", schaltete sich Nosedive ein. Alle blickten ihn verdutzt an. Unbeirrt fuhr er aber fort: „Na, wenn Droid die Codes knacken konnte, dann schafft Tanya das wohl auch." Und er legte zuversichtlich seine Hand auf die Schulter der Toptechnikerin.

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr so einfach", sagte da Klegghorn kopfschüttelnd. „Droid hat sich direkt an das Sicherheitssystem angeschlossen. Das heißt, er bemerkt es sofort, wenn es da eine Änderung gibt. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht also darin, das Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen."

Und nach diesen Worten blickte er Duke an. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen. Dann sah er auf seinen rechten Arm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Captain", sagte er. „Aber ich kann nichts machen."

Ziemlich niedergeschlagen hatten sich die Ducks im Computerraum versammelt. Vor allem Duke war geknickt.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" frage Mallory. „Wir können doch diese Menschen nicht einfach sterben lassen."

„Ja", antwortete Wildwing. „Aber ergeben können wir uns auch nicht. Dann sind nämlich wir erledigt. Und wenn Dr. Droid uns aus dem Weg geschafft hat, wird er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und die ganze Menschheit vernichten."

„Ganz ehrlich", sagte Nosedive. „Das ist eine ziemlich dämliche Situation."

Tanya nahm vor Drake One Platz und machte ein paar Eingaben. Sie stutzte kurz.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Mallory.

„Ach, nichts weiter Wichtiges", antwortete Tanya. „Während unserer Abwesenheit hat es einen minimalen Stromausfall gegeben. Er war nicht mal lang genug, um Alarm auszulösen. Da ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Ratte zu nahe an unser Sicherheitssystem gekommen."

„Eine Ratte?" fragte Mallory und schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

Tanya arbeitete ruhig weiter. Schließlich erschien ein Plan der Zeus-Bank auf dem Bildschirm.

„Zumindest einer von uns müsste es rein schaffen, ohne Alarm auszulösen, und Droid ablenken, so dass er sich vom Sicherheitssystem ausklinkt. Dann kann der Rest von uns das Gebäude stürmen."

„Ja", sagte Wildwing. „Aber wer außer Duke könnte das schaffen?"

Dann wandte er sich an den grauen Erpel: „Du könntest uns nicht zufällig zeigen, wie das geht?"

Duke lachte kurz auf. „Nein, Wildwing. Um da reinzukommen, ohne Alarm auszulösen, braucht man jahrelange Erfahrung."

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen", erklang da plötzlich eine Stimme von irgendwo her. Und wie aus dem Nichts landete eine Gestalt vor ihnen auf dem Boden, die sich nun zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. Die Ducks griffen sofort nach ihren Waffen und zielten auf die Gestalt, die – wie sie nun erkannten – eine junge Entenfrau war. Sie hatte hautfarbene, jedoch sehr helle Federn und langes braunes Haar, und sie war ganz schwarz gekleidet.

Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände.

„He, ganz ruhig", sagte sie. „Wenn ich euch hätte angreifen wollen, hätte ich es wohl aus dem Hinterhalt getan."

„Da ist was dran", erwiderte Wildwing, und alle ließen ihre Waffen sinken.

„Eben", sagte die fremde Ente lächelnd. „Und außerdem, wenn ich euch hätte töten wollen, wärt ihr schon längst tot."

Nosedive lachte verächtlich auf. „Ja, klar. Und da bist du dir absolut sicher?"

Die Fremde sah ihn an, ein eigenartiges Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht.

Plötzlich setzte sie zum Sprung an, und ehe Nosedive sich's versah oder die Anderen auch nur reagieren konnten, hatte sie ihn von hinten gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Fast im selben Augenblick war ein metallisches Klirren zu hören, und drei krallenartige Klingen legten sich an Nosedives Hals, die einem Apparat entsprangen, der auf dem Unterarm der fremden Ente befestigt war. Es wirkte, als wären ihr plötzlich tödliche Krallen gewachsen.

„Absolut sicher", sagte sie leise und ließ Nosedive wieder los, der sich sofort an den Hals fasste. Wieder war ein metallisches Klirren zu hören, und die drei Klingen verschwanden wieder in dem Apparat.

„Aber wenn ich euch tot sehen wollte, warum hätte ich euch dann in letzter Zeit geholfen?" fragte sie.

„Du warst das?" fragten alle sechs Enten wie aus einem Schnabel.

„Warte, warte", sagte Wildwing etwas verwirrt, „wenn du uns geholfen hast, warum hast du dich dann nie gezeigt?"

„Na, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, wo ich war", erwiderte die Ente. „Mein Flieger wurde einfach durch einen starken Wirbelsturm in ein dimensionales Tor gezogen, und dann bin ich hier gelandet. Ich hab mich zuerst versteckt und Informationen gesammelt. Dann bin ich auf ein Plakat von euch gestoßen und euch eine Zeitlang gefolgt. Und hiermit zeige ich mich euch ja."

„Das heißt, Draganus' Gateway-Generator funktioniert wieder", sagte Wildwing nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich an die Ente: „Und du kommst von Puckworld?"

„Ja", antwortete diese. Wildwing scannte sie mit der Maske. Sie war wirklich eine Ente.

„Sie sagt die Wahrheit", sagte er zu seinen Kameraden.

Die Ente blickte sich um.

„Wo ist eigentlich Canard?" fragte sie.

„Woher weißt du von ihm?" fragte Wildwing überrascht.

„Oh, ich weiß so Einiges von euch", erwiderte sie. „Ihr seid alle Mitglieder des Teams, das Canard gegen Draganus zusammengestellt hat. Ihr habt Draganus vertrieben und seid ihm durch das dimensionale Tor gefolgt. Ein paar Widerstandskämpfer haben es gesehen."

„Canard hat sich in ein dimensionales Zwischenstadium gestürzt, um uns zu retten", antwortete Wildwing traurig.

„Das tut mir Leid zu hören", sagte die Ente. „Aber ihr alle seid Helden Puckworlds. Einige halten euch zwar für tot, aber ich wollte dem nie so wirklich Glauben schenken."

Wildwing sah sie lange an. Dann fragte er: „Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Andrea O'Down", war die Antwort

„Der Schatten?" rief da Duke überrascht.

„Du kennst sie?" frage Nosedive.

„Nicht persönlich", antwortete Duke. „Aber ich habe schon Einiges von ihr gehört."

Er sah Andrea an.

Diese erwiderte den Blick und sagte: „Da fühle ich mich aber geschmeichelt, wenn Duke L'Orange mich kennt."

„Ist sie etwa auch eine Diebin?" fragte Tanya.

„Heyheyhey!" erwiderte Andrea leicht eingeschnappt. „Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie was mitgeh'n lassen, höchstens was zurückgeholt. Aber ich bin gut, wenn es um das Umgehen von Sicherheitssystemen geht, wie euch mein Einstieg hier sicher gezeigt hat."

„Ja", sagte da Tanya, „wie bist du hier eigentlich reingekommen?"

Andrea sah sie an. „Weißt du das noch nicht?"

Tanya überlegte kurz. Dann dämmerte es ihr.

„Der minimale Stromausfall!" rief sie aus und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

Andrea nickte.

„Und deswegen bin ich hier", sagte sie. „Ich wollte mich vorhin eigentlich gerade verziehen, da hab ich gehört, wie ihr von eurer Notlage geredet habt. Und ich biete euch hiermit meine Hilfe an."

Die sechs Mighty Ducks sahen sich an.

„Nun ja…", wollte Wildwing gerade anfangen, da wurde er von Andrea unterbrochen: „Ihr wollt euch bestimmt beraten. Gut, ich ziehe mich zurück."

„Okay", sagte Wildwing, „der Gemeinschaftsraum ist…"

„… den Gang entlang, die gegenüberliegende Tür", vollendete Andrea seinen Satz.

Wildwing sah sie überrascht an.

„Na ja, ich bin ja schon eine Weile hier", antwortete Andrea achselzuckend und verließ den Computerraum.

Wildwing wandte sich an sein Team: „Was haltet ihr davon? Und was weißt du eigentlich von ihr, Duke?"

Duke antwortete: „Soweit ich weiß, hat sie auf Puckworld ab und zu für die Regierung gearbeitet. Sie hat aber auch Fälle von Privatpersonen übernommen. Es ging meistens um Informationsbeschaffung, beispielsweise um einen Gangster dingfest machen zu können. Sie schaffte es, ihn jedes noch so sichere Haus zu gelangen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Das hat ihr den Beinamen „Schatten" eingebracht. Sie hat auch Sicherheitssysteme getestet. Und ein paar Mal hat sie einen Verbrecher seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt. Man kann also nicht genau sagen, was sie macht. Aber sie hat sich immer für Gerechtigkeit eingesetzt. Das ist alles, was ich weiß."

„Und bist du dafür oder dagegen, dass sie uns hilft?" fragte Wildwing.

„Ich bin dafür", antwortete Duke. „Immerhin hat sie mir das Leben gerettet. Ich denke, wir können ihr vertrauen."

Nosedive, Tanya und Grin nickten. Wildwing sah Mallory fragend an. Als Nosedive das bemerkte, verdrehte er die Augen.

„Oh, na klar", sagte er. „Unser Rotschopf hat natürlich was dagegen!"

Mallory schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst dich, Nosedive", sagte sie. „Ich stimme auch dafür. Auf Puckworld hat sie auch ein paar Aufträge fürs Militär erledigt. Ich habe so wie Duke bereits von ihr gehört."

Wildwing sah sein Team an. „Ich stimme ebenfalls dafür", sagte er. „Dann wäre das abgemacht."

Als sie Andrea aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum holen wollten, hörten die Ducks schon von Weitem Phil Palmfeathers Stimme: „He, Schätzchen! Willkommen auf der Erde! Hast du schon einen Manager? Erlaube mir, diese Aufgabe für dich zu übernehmen. Ich werde dir ein paar Werbeaufträge vermitteln. Du bist hübsch. Mit dir kann ich ... ich meine, du kannst eine Menge Geld machen."

„Na, toll", stöhnte Nosedive. „Jetzt, wo sie Phil kennt, will sie uns bestimmt nicht mehr helfen."

Plötzlich war das Klirren von Andreas Eisenkrallen zu hören. Die sechs Enten erschraken und stürzten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um gleich wieder verdutzt stehen zu bleiben. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war nun wirklich zu eigenartig.

Andrea hatte Phil mit einer Hand am Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand. An ihren anderen Hand waren die Eisenkrallen hervorgeschossen und legten sich nun bedrohlich an Phils Hals.

„Hör zu, Mister", sagte sie ruhig, aber mit drohendem Unterton, „ich nehme zwar an, dass ich Geld brauchen werde, wenn ich hier bleibe, und deshalb gestatte ich dir, mir ein paar Werbeaufträge zu verschaffen. Aber ich entscheide, was ich wann wie mache. Und wenn ich nein sage, meine ich auch nein. Verstanden?"

Phil, der nun schon ziemlich stark schwitzte, nickte.

„Gut", fuhr Andrea in demselben Tonfall fort und ließ Phil langsam los, die Eisenkrallen verschwanden wieder in ihrer Halterung.

Und dann streckte sie plötzlich lächelnd Phil ihre Hand hin.

„Andrea O'Down", sagte sie fröhlich. „Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Dieser Sinneswandel war eindeutig zu viel für Phil, denn er fiel kommentarlos in Ohnmacht.

Andrea drehte sich zu den Ducks und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nosedive lachte kurz auf: „Also mir gefällt sie. Sie hält Phil in Schach."

Kurz darauf waren die Ducks auf dem Weg, um Andreas Flieger abzuholen. Sie hatte ihn außerhalb der Stadt versteckt und brauchte noch etwas Werkzeug für die Mission „Zeus-Bank".

Im Migrator wandte sich Tanya an sie: „Wie hast du es geschafft, dass dein Flieger von keinem einzigen Radar entdeckt wurde?"

„Oh, er besitzt die beste Tarnkappenfunktion, die man sich nur denken kann. Wenn ich die aktiviert habe, ist er für jedes Radar praktisch unsichtbar", antwortete diese.

„Da vorn ist es", wandte sie sich dann an Wildwing, der den Migrator steuerte.

Kaum dass der Migrator gehalten hatte, sprang sie auch schon hinaus, lief zwischen die Bäume und entfernte eine Tarndecke, unter der ein kleines, schwarzes Raumschiff zum Vorschein kam, dass sehr einen Stealth-Jet ähnelte. Es war sogar kleiner als der Migrator. „Darf ich vorstellen", sagte Andrea, „die Blackwing."

Wenig später war die Blackwing sicher im Hangar der Ducks untergebracht, und zwar dort, wo auch der Migrator stand. Da sie nicht so groß war, konnte Andrea sie von dort aus starten.

Andrea stand vor Drake One und begutachtete die Pläne der Zeus-Bank. Sie war allein. Doch da öffnete sich die Tür, und Duke trat zu ihr.

„Und hast du schon einen Weg hinein gefunden?" fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Andrea. „Ich weiß schon, wie ich's machen muss."

„Ähm, was ich dir noch sagen wollte", begann Duke. „Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte Andrea.

Sie blickte noch einmal auf den Bildschirm und prägte sich ihren Weg ein. Dann ging sie, von Duke begleitet, zu den Anderen.

Es war schon dunkel, als sich die Ducks und Andrea in der Nähe der Zeus-Bank versammelt hatten. Tanya gab Andrea einen kleinen Gegenstand, der diese irgendwie an eine Taschenlampe erinnerte.

„Das kannst du verwenden, um Droid abzulenken", erklärte die Technikerin.

Andrea drückte auf den Knopf, und in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung erschienen Hologramme der sechs Ducks.

„Cool", sagte sie und steckte das Ding in die Tasche, die sie links an ihrem Gürtel wie ein Pistolenhalfter trug.

Dann reichte ihr Tanya ein winziges, viereckiges Gerät mit einem kleinen Knopf.

„Und hiermit gibst du uns das Signal zum Angriff", erklärte sie.

Andrea nickte und steckte auch das Teil ein. Sie nickte den sechs Enten noch einmal zu und lief dann los.

Bei einem Gebäude nahe der Zeus-Bank machte sie halt. Mit Hilfe eines Kletterhakens, der wie der von Duke aussah und den sie an der Unterseite ihres rechten Unterarms trug, gelangte Andrea aufs Dach des Gebäudes. Von dort sprang sie auf das Dach des nächsten Gebäudes. Sie näherte sich dem Dach der Zeus-Bank von der Seite. Da die Zeus-Bank zu weit entfernt war, um hinüber zu springen, nahm sie ein eigenartiges Gerät aus ihrer Tasche. Es sah aus wie ein Stab an dessen Enden je ein Haken befestigt war. Und wie ihre übrige Ausrüstung war er schwarz. Sie feuerte den Haken des einen Endes ab, so dass er sich am Dach der Bank verfing. Dann schoss sie den anderen Haken ab, und er verfing sich am Dach des Gebäudes, auf dem sie stand. An beiden Haken waren Seile befestigt, so dass die Dächer nun verbunden waren. Andrea kletterte nun behände auf die andere Seite, wobei der schwarze Stab, der ja eigentlich eine Röhre war ihr als Stütze diente. Am Dach der Zeus-Bank angekommen, wurde ein Mechanismus an dem Stab betätigt, und beide Haken schnellten an ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. Wie gesagt, sie hinterließ keine Spuren.

Andrea rannte zum Lüftungsschacht. Dieser war mit einem starken Gitter und einem Lasernetz gesichert. Zuerst schraubte sie vorsichtig das Gitter ab, ohne dabei an die Laserstrahlen zu kommen. Dann lenkte sie die Laserstrahlen mithilfe zweier kleiner Geräte ab, so dass sie hineinklettern konnte. Dann kam das Gitter wieder an seine Position, und die Geräte wurden entfernt.

Nun robbte Andrea den Lüftungsschacht entlang. Dieser endete abrupt, wiederum gesichert durch Gitter und Lasernetz. Hier verfuhr Andrea wie zuvor. Sie blickte hinunter und sah einen Raum.

„So", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „jetzt darfst du bloß nicht den Boden berühren, sonst gibt's Großalarm." Sie spannte mithilfe ihres Kletterhakens ein Seil zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo es einen weiteren Lüftungsschacht gab. Wieder ließ sie Gitter und Lasernetz so zurück, wie sie sie vorgefunden hatte und verfuhr bei dem anderen Lüftungsschacht ebenso. Doch dieser Lüftungsschacht teilte sich immer wieder. Es war ein weit verzweigtes Netz.

Andrea rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wo sie lang klettern musste, um dem Hauptraum zu erreichen, in dem Droid sich wahrscheinlich aufhielt. Und sie erreichte ihn auch. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch das Gitter.

Da sah sie Droid an einem Computerterminal sitzen, mit dem er durch eine Menge Kabel verbunden war. Andrea hatte Droid zwar schon auf den Fotos gesehen, die die Ducks ihr gezeigt hatten, aber dennoch war sie von seiner Erscheinung überrascht. Ein Maschinenmensch, mehr Maschine als Mensch. Sein Gesicht hatte noch etwas Menschliches, aber sein Körper war vollkommen der eines Roboters, silbern glänzendes Metall. Andrea löste vorsichtig das Problem mit dem Lasernetz.

Dann warf sie mithilfe des kleinen Gerätes, das Tanya ihr gegeben hatte, ein Hologramm der Mighty Ducks ins Innere des Raumes. Die Geiseln, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befanden, erschraken. Einer ließ sogar einen erstickten Schrei hören.

Das fiel Dr. Droid natürlich auf. Er wandte sich um und erkannte die Mighty Ducks. Erschrocken sprang er auf. Die Kabel lösten sich vom Computerterminal und verschwanden in Droids Roboterkörper.

Andrea löste sofort das Signal aus. Hoffentlich beeilten sich die Anderen. Denn Droid würde nicht lange auf dieses Hologramm reinfallen. Na ja, ansonsten musste sie halt eingreifen.

Droid zögerte auch nicht lange und schoss mit sämtlichen Raketen und Lasern, die sein Roboterkörper aufbieten konnte, auf das Hologramm. Damit zerballerte er die gesamte hintere Wand. Aber natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass alle Geschosse durch die Ducks durchgingen. Und die richtigen Ducks waren noch nicht da.

Andrea überlegte nicht lange. Wenn der Schwindel aufflog, würde er die Geiseln töten. Jetzt hieß es, Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie riss das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes herunter, nahm ihren Bumerang-Puck von ihrem linken Oberarm und schleuderte ihn in den Raum. Als er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte, gab es ein Geräusch, und Droid wandte sich in diese Richtung, den Laser feuerbereit.

In dem Augenblick verließ Andrea ihr sicheres Versteck und sprang in den Raum. Noch im Sprung fing sie den zurückkehrenden Bumerang-Puck auf und platzierte ihn wieder an ihrem Oberarm. Inständig hoffte sie, dass die Anderen bald auftauchen würden. Droid bemerkte die Bewegung hinter ihm und drehte sich um.

„Oh, eine neue schnabeltragende Bazille!" rief er. Er schoss mit dem Laser auf sie, doch Andrea sprang schnell zur Seite. Sie wechselte so schnell ihren Standort, dass Droid sie nicht treffen konnte. Als dieser merkte, dass seine Strategie nichts brachte, hielt er kurz inne.

Das war für Andrea das Zeichen zum Angriff. Sie lief auf die Wand zu, stieß sich mit den Füßen von ihr ab und segelte über Droid hinweg, so dass sie hinter ihm landete. Kaum dass sie den Boden berührt hatte, stieß sie sich auch schon wieder ab und sprang auf Droid zu. Ihre Eisenkrallen schnellten hervor und sausten auf seinen Rücken herab, aber sie hinterließen nicht einmal einen Kratzer.

„Speziallegierung", sagte Droid höhnisch, und schleuderte Andrea mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Arms von sich. Diese landete am anderen Ende des Raumes und konnte gerade noch so ihr Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Als Droid auf sie schoss, blieb ihr also keine Zeit auszuweichen. Aber mit der Halterung der Eisenkrallen an der Oberseite ihrer Unterarme, konnte sie die Laserschüsse abwehren, die einfach daran abprallten. Tja, Droid war nicht der Einzige mit einer Speziallegierung. Und genau in diesem Augenblick gab es einen lauten Knall.

Die Tür war einfach aufgesprengt worden. Und als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, standen die Mighty Ducks da.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung", sagte Nosedive. „Die Wände waren dicker als gedacht."

Andrea lächelte ihnen kurz zu, dann gingen sie alle zum Angriff über, alle außer Duke, der zu den Geiseln lief und deren Fesseln mit seinem Schwert durchschnitt. Die Ducks schossen mit ihren Puckkanonen auf Droid. Andrea wechselte mit einem gewaltigen Satz an Dukes Seite.

Da er nur einen Arm zur Verfügung hatte, brauchte er etwas länger. Andrea half ihm, und gemeinsam brachten sie die Geiseln nach draußen. Doch der Kampf im Inneren tobte weiter. Droid war ständig unter Beschuss. Doch es machte ihm nicht viel aus. Sein Roboterkörper blieb unversehrt. Er schritt ruhig auf die Ducks zu, die langsam zurückwichen. Sie hatten schon den nächsten Raum erreicht, als er mit Raketen nach ihnen schoss. Die Ducks suchten nach Deckung, und da es sich um ein Büro handelte, verschwanden sie hinter Schreibtischen und dergleichen, um gleich wieder auf Droid zu feuern.

Doch der spazierte gelassen weiter, schoss mal in dieses, mal in jenes Versteck. Schließlich war die gesamte Einrichtung zerstört, und die Ducks liefen weiter in die Empfangshalle.

„Tanya, irgendwelche Ideen?" fragte Wildwing.

Die so Angesprochene suchte gerade hinter einem Sofa Deckung.

„Ich ... ich überlege ja!" gab sie zur Antwort. „Wenn er nur lang genug stillhalten würde, so dass ich mit meinem Multiwerkzeug rankommen könnte."

„Ich befürchte, den Gefallen wird er dir nicht tun, Tanya", erwiderte Nosedive.

Tanya sah sich in dem Raum um. Neben ihrem Sofa stand eine Stehlampe. Vielleicht würde ihn ja ein Stromschlag kurz lähmen. Sie nahm die Lampe zur Hand und schnitt das Kabel mit ihrem Multiwerkzeug ab. Sie bearbeitete es so, dass es schließlich Funken sprühte. Sie wartete, bis Droid an ihrem Versteck vorbeischritt, dann sprang sie hervor. Zeitgleich verstärkten die Anderen ihre Feuerattacken.

Droid war dadurch abgelenkt, und Tanya konnte ihn mit dem Kabel am Bein berühren. Droid schrie kurz auf und viel auf die Knie. Tanya beendete die Stromattacke und entfernte mit ihrem Multiwerkzeug blitzschnell eine Platte der Speziallegierung. Daran befestigte sie einen Explosivpuck und rannte los. Die Anderen folgten ihr. Draußen warteten schon Andrea und Duke.

„Habt ihr ihn erledigt?" fragte Andrea sofort.

Plötzlich war aus dem Gebäude eine Explosion zu hören.

„Vergesst die Frage", sagte sie kurz.

Nach der Explosion betraten sie wieder die Bank. Überall lagen Teile von Droids Roboterkörper.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Wildwing und klopfte Tanya anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Ja, aber sein Kopf ist mal wieder entwischt", sagte da Mallory.

Und genau dieser Kopf machte sich gerade durch die Lüftungsschächte davon.

Wieder im Hauptquartier angekommen, versammelten sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit", sagte Wildwing.

Auch Duke nickte anerkennend. „Du hast mich wirklich würdig vertreten."

Andrea lächelte verlegen.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Bleibe?" fragte da Nosedive.

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete Andrea.

Wildwing sah sein Team kurz an. „Dann bleib doch hier bei uns", schlug er vor. „Wir können dir ein Zimmer herrichten."

Die Anderen nickten zustimmend. Andrea überlegte kurz.

„An und für sich hab ich nichts dagegen", sagte sie. „Aber ich muss eines klarstellen: Ich gehöre nicht zum Team. Ich habe immer allein gearbeitet. Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, nehme ich euer Angebot gerne an."

Die sechs anderen Enten sahen sich kurz an.

„Einverstanden", erklärte Wildwing.

„Gut", sagte Andrea. „Dann hole ich ein paar Sachen aus der Blackwing."

Sie wollte gerade gehen, aber Mallory hielt sie zurück.

„Warte, Andrea", sagte sie. „Kannst du uns nicht sagen, wie es unseren Familien geht? Und was ist auf Puckworld seit unserer Abreise passiert?"

Andrea sah sie lächelnd an. „Euren Familien geht es gut, soweit ich weiß."

Sie sah die Enten an und erkannte die Hoffnung und den Wissensdurst in ihren Augen.

„Aber ich sehe schon", sagte sie und setzte sich zu den Anderen auf die Couch, „ich muss weiter ausholen. Also, zunächst ist Folgendes passiert …" Und sie begann zu erzählen.

Ende der zweiten Episode


	3. Episode 03: Freund oder Feind?

Episode 03: Freund oder Feind?

Es waren nun schon zwei Wochen vergangen, seit Andrea den Mighty Ducks geholfen hatte. Sie hatte ein Zimmer im Hauptquartier der Ducks bezogen, aber sonst änderte sich nicht viel. Andrea mied die anderen Enten in gewisser Weise. Sie war immer für sich, und von sich selbst erzählte sie nie. Auf den gelegentlichen Patrouillen begleitete sie sie je nach Lust und Laune, aber sie fühlte sich nicht dazu verpflichtet. Immerhin gehörte sie ja nicht zum Team. Draganus hatte sich in letzter Zeit ruhig verhalten, und auch von den anderen Schurken rührte sich keiner. Daher war Andrea seit der Sache mit Dr. Droid noch auf keiner Mission dabei gewesen. Ihr Verhalten sorgte jedoch für einigen Gesprächsstoff.

Die Mighty Ducks waren in der Küche versammelt. Es war bereits Abend.

„Wo ist Andrea eigentlich?" fragte Wildwing.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie sie weggegangen ist", erzählte Tanya.

Mallory verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Also, irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht. Sie kommt und geht, wie sie will. Da ist doch was faul."

„Ach, komm schon, Mallory", entgegnete Wildwing. „Du warst doch auch dafür, dass sie uns hilft."

„Ja", antwortete der Rotschopf, „aber das war, bevor ich wusste, dass sie absolut teamunfähig ist. Sie legt keinen Wert auf unsere Gesellschaft. Sie wollte nicht mal mit zum Shoppen, als ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mitgehen will. Mit anderen Worten: Ich traue ihr nicht."

In diesem Augenblick kam Andrea in die Küche. Mallory erschrak ein wenig, weil sie nicht wusste, ob Andrea etwas gehört hatte, aber diese verhielt sich ganz ruhig.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte sie lediglich und holte sich etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank.

Dann ging der Drake One-Alarm los, und alle rannten in den Computerraum, na ja, alle bis auf Andrea, die ruhig an den Kühlschrank gelehnt stehen blieb. Sie trank in Ruhe aus und schlenderte dann Richtung Computerraum.

Sie kam gerade dazu, als Tanya erklärte, dass bei einer Lagerhalle in der Stadt Teleporter-Energie gemessen worden war. Wildwing befahl, den Migrator zu nehmen. Alle rannten los. Nur Andrea blieb wiederum stehen. Wildwing hielt kurz inne, als er an ihr vorbeikam.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er hastig.

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Ich komm auch mit", sagte Andrea.

„Na dann, zum Migrator!" erwiderte Wildwing.

„Nein", erklärte Andrea ruhig. „Ich komme selbst irgendwie dorthin."

Und sie ging davon. Wildwing hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber zu wundern, und rannte zum Migrator.

Kurz darauf sauste der Migrator durch die Straßen, als plötzlich ein schwarzes Motorrad an ihm vorbeischoss.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?" fragte plötzlich Andreas Stimme über Funk. „Macht mal hin!"

Die Enten sahen sich Motorrad und Fahrerin genauer an, und wirklich, es war Andrea.

„Cooles Motorrad, Schwester!" rief Nosedive anerkennend.

„Danke", erwiderte Andrea. „Also, wir sehen uns dann!" Und schon brauste das Motorrad davon.

Wenig später erreichten auch die Mighty Ducks den Ort, den Drake One angegeben hatte. Andrea wartete bereits auf sie. Lässig saß sie auf ihrem Motorrad. Als die Ducks ausstiegen, erhob sie sich langsam.

„Was hat euch aufgehalten?" fragte sie.

„Die Tatsache, dass wir als Team arbeiten!" erwiderte Mallory bissig.

Andrea warf ihr einen Blick zu und wollte zur Lagerhalle gehen, aber Wildwing packte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Lass mich erst mal die Lage checken", sagte er. Er schaltete die Maske ein und sah, was sich in der Halle abspielte.

„Okay", sagte er. „Es sind Siege, Chameleon und ein paar Hunterdrones, die Kisten wegschaffen. Am besten gehen wir gemeinsam rein. Wir nehmen den Haupteingang."

„Das könnt ihr ja tun", erwiderte Andrea. „Ich für meinen Teil ziehe einen anderen Weg vor. Bye!"

Und schon lief sie davon. Diesmal war Wildwing nicht schnell genug, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie so was macht!" sagte Mallory grimmig.

„Ach, gib ihr etwas Zeit", sagte Duke versöhnlich. „Sie wird sich schon noch an uns gewöhnen."

„Ja", stimmte Grin ihm zu. „Große Dinge brauchen Zeit, um heranzureifen."

Mallory warf den beiden einen Blick zu, der sie regelrecht erstarren ließ.

„Genug geplaudert", mischte sich da Wildwing ein. „Auf geht's!" Und sie stürmten in die Halle.

„Die Enten!" rief Siege erschrocken. Dann wandte er sich an die Hunterdrones: „Bringt die Beute raus!"

Und die Hunterdrones packten ein paar Kisten und hetzten davon. Schnell griff Siege nach seinem Laser und eröffnete das Feuer.

Chameleon verwandelte sich in einen Terminator und sagte diesen berühmten Satz in leichter Abwandlung, als er auf die Enten schoss: „Hasta la vista, Entchen!"

Weitere Hunterdrones erschienen und schlossen sich dem Feuergefecht an.

„So, das reicht", sagte plötzlich Siege. „Die Hunterdrones müssten mittlerweile draußen sein."

„Du meinst nicht zufällig die hier?" hörte er da eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich.

Er wandte sich um und sah Andrea, vor deren Füßen ein Blechhaufen lag, der einmal drei Hunterdrones gewesen war. Neben ihr lagen die Kisten auf dem Boden herum.

„Was?" rief Chameleon – jetzt wieder in seiner normalen Gestalt – erstaunt. „Noch eine Ente?"

„Nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Siege und schoss auf Andrea.

Doch diese duckte sich unter dem Laserstrahl weg und stürmte dann auf Siege zu. Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab, ließ im Sprung ihre Eisenkrallen hervorschnellen und schlug damit Sieges Laserpistole in zwei Teile. Doch Siege war auch ohne Waffe noch sehr gefährlich. Er packte Andrea und schleuderte sie in hohem Bogen davon. Doch den gewünschten Effekt erzielte er damit nicht. Andrea stürzte nämlich nicht, sondern rollte sich ab und stand schon wieder in Kampfposition. Das machte Siege nur noch wütender.

Er wollte gerade auf Andrea losstürmen, aber ein Bodycheck von Grin warf ihn aus der Bahn. Er wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

Chameleon wurde gerade von Tanya und Mallory in die Enge getrieben. Da verwandelte er sich in einen Sprinter und suchte das Weite.

„Siege!" rief er. „Lass uns abhauen!"

Siege rappelte sich gerade hoch und warf einen Blick auf die Kisten, vor denen sich aber Grin und Andrea aufgebaut hatten.

„Einverstanden", sagte er und betätigte seinen Teleporter. Chameleon tat es ihm gleich.

„Und weg sind sie!" rief Mallory wütend.

„Schön langsam solltest du wissen, dass ihnen das in jeder Folge gelingt", sagte Nosedive zu ihr.

„Was wollten sie eigentlich klauen?" fragte Wildwing und kniete sich hin, um eine der Kisten zu öffnen. Er begutachtete den Inhalt. „Computerteile."

„WAS?" schrie Draganus, als er von Chameleon und Siege hörte, was eben geschehen war. „Ihr seid nicht einmal fähig, ein paar Computerteile zu stehlen? Wie soll ich meinen Super-Computer fertig stellen, wenn mir ein paar Teile fehlen?" Wütend ging er auf und ab.

„Es tut uns wirklich Leid, Boss", sagte Chameleon. „Wir hätten es ja geschafft, wenn nicht diese neue Ente aufgetaucht wäre."

Draganus hielt je inne. „Eine neue Ente?" fragte er. „Wie zum Kuckuck..."

Doch er vollendete diesen Satz nicht, sondern wandte sich plötzlich Chameleon zu.

„Chameleon", sagte er zu dem grünen Wesen, das immer mehr von ihm zurückwich. „Was für Koordinaten hast du eingegeben, als wir den Gateway-Generator getestet haben?"

„Ähm, tja, Boss, ir-irgendwelche eben", stotterte Chameleon. „Es kö-kö-könnten durchaus die Koordinaten von Puckworld gewesen sein."

Draganus knurrte auf und zielte mit seinem Laser auf Chameleon.

„Zeig mir diese Ente", sagte er bedrohlich.

Chameleon, der sich schon ganz klein gemacht und die Hände schützend vors Gesicht gehalten hatte, blickte jäh auf. Dann richtete er sich auf, sein Körper leuchtete kurz auf, und er nahm Andreas Gestalt an. Kurz darauf verwandelte er sich wieder zurück.

„So sah sie aus, Boss", sagte er.

Draganus kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Ich kenne diese Ente", murmelte er. „Sie hat mir auf Puckworld des Öfteren dazwischengefunkt, Gefangene befreit und dergleichen. Es gibt kein Sicherheitssystem, das sie aufhalten kann, heißt es. Und das bringt mich auf eine Idee."

Er wandte sich um und ging zum Cockpit der Raptor.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an diese chemische Bombe, die jedes Lebewesen in einem Umkreis von hundert Meilen lähmen sollte, die ich bauen wollte?", fragte er seine Untergebenen.

„Die, wo wir den letzten Bestandteil nicht besorgen konnten, weil das Labor für uns uneinnehmbar war, da es von einem so starken elektromagnetischen Feld umgeben ist, dass unsere Teleporter nicht funktionierten?" fragte Wraith.

„Genau die", erwiderte Draganus. „Und diese neue Ente wird uns die letzte Komponente besorgen."

„Und das wird sie wahrscheinlich liebend gerne tun, wenn wir nur ganz nett fragen", sagte Wraith sarkastisch.

Draganus drehte sich zu ihm, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und er sagte bedrohlich: „Nein, wir werden sie eben zwingen müssen."

Währenddessen waren die Enten wieder in ihr Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt. Andreas Alleingang hatte für einige Unruhe gesorgt. Und so hatten sich die Ducks um Drake One versammelt und diskutierten.

„Was, wenn Wraith da hinten aufgetaucht wäre und dich gegrillt hätte?" fragte Wildwing.

„Ist er aber nicht", erwiderte Andrea.

„Sie hätten dich gefangen nehmen und uns erpressen können", sagte Mallory.

„Haben sie aber nicht", erwiderte Andrea.

„Tatsache ist nun mal, dass dein Alleingang die ganze Mission gefährdet hat", stellte Wildwing fest.

„Wie bitte?" erwiderte Andrea ungläubig und deutlich lauter. „Ohne mich wären die Hunterdrones mit den gestohlenen Computerteilen einfach so nach draußen spaziert. Und wer weiß, was Draganus damit vor hatte."

„Das ist schon richtig", sagte Wildwing. „Das war Glück. Aber es hätte auch schief gehen können. Du hättest dabei drauf gehen können. Und als Teamcaptain bin ich für die Sicherheit meines Teams verantwortlich."

„Eben, Wildwing", erwiderte Andrea. „Du hast es eben selbst gesagt. Du bist für dein Team verantwortlich. Ich gehöre aber nicht zu deinem Team."

„Es hätte auch einen von uns erwischen können, wären die Saurier zu früh gewarnt worden", gab Wildwing zurück.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Andrea, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Hangars.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Wildwing.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?" gab Andrea zurück. „Ich hau' ab."

„Jetzt machst du's dir aber zu leicht", sagte Mallory sauer.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!" rief Andrea wütend. „So, wie ich das sehe, habe ich euch mal wieder aus der Patsche geholfen. Aber anstatt mir dafür zu danken, haltet ihr mir eine Standpauke. Und das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen."

Und mit diesen Worten setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Sie bestieg gerade ihr Motorrad und setzte sich ihren Helm auf, als sie Dukes Stimme hörte, die „Warte, Andrea!" rief. Und da kamen auch schon Duke und Nosedive zu ihr gerannt.

„Komm schon, Andrea", sagte Nosedive. „Das war doch alles nicht böse gemeint. Wildwing hat sich bestimmt nur Sorgen gemacht, dass dir was passiert, und Mallory, na ja, ist eben Mallory und daher ein Kontrollfreak, wenn's um Einsätze geht."

„Trotzdem bin ich hier nicht willkommen", erwiderte Andrea und startete ihr Motorrad.

„Und wo willst du hin?" fragte Duke ruhig, der eingesehen hatte, dass sie sie nicht würden aufhalten können.

„Weg", antwortete Andrea. „Das ist jetzt einmal das Wichtigste. Meine Sachen hol ich später."

Und schon raste sie davon. Nosedive sah ihr nach.

„Wir müssen sie zurückholen!" sagte er und wollte hinterher, doch Duke hielt ihn zurück, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Nein, Dive, das bringt jetzt nichts. Warten wir ab, bis die Wogen sich geglättet haben", erklärte Duke. In dem Augenblick ging der Alarm los.

„Und außerdem haben wir jetzt offensichtlich Wichtigeres zu tun", fügte er hinzu.

Die sechs Mighty Ducks erreichten das Gebäude, das von Drake One angezeigt wurde. Es schien verlassen. Gemeinsam betraten sie es, doch es war noch immer niemand zu sehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass es hier ist?" fragte Wildwing Tanya.

„Ja", erwiderte diese. „Drake One hat hier Teleporter-Energie wahrgenommen."

„Aber hier ist doch niemand", sagte Mallory sich umblickend.

In diesem Augenblick schoss ein Käfig von oben herab, und hielt alle sechs Enten gefangen. Gleichzeitig war ringsum das Geräusch von Teleportern zu hören, und auf jeder freien Fläche erschienen massenweise Hunterdrones, so dass die Ducks von einer Übermacht eingekreist waren.

„Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen?" fragte Duke zu Mallory gewandt.

Andrea betrat gerade den Computerraum, und noch ehe sie sich umgeblickt hatte, sagte sie: „Macht euch jetzt keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ich komme nur ein paar Sachen abholen und..."

Aber sie sprach nicht weiter, als sie sah, dass niemand da war.

„Wo sind sie denn alle hin?" fragte sie.

In dem Augenblick erwachte das Telefon zum Leben, und es erklang Draganus' Stimme:

„Dies ist eine Nachricht für Andrea O'Down. Wenn du deine Freunde wiedersehen willst, sei in einer Stunde im Anaheim Park."

Andrea stellte ihr Motorrad am Eingang des Parks ab. Ihren Helm hängte sie auf den Lenker. Sie ging hinein und sah sich um.

Plötzlich erschien Siege hinter ihr, packte sie am Arm und verschwand mit den Worten „Der Boss erwartet dich schon, Schätzchen." gemeinsam mit ihr.

In der Lagerhalle kamen beide wieder zum Vorschein. Draganus kam sofort auf sie zu.

„Ah, Andrea O'Down. Welch Glanz in meiner Hütte", sagte er übertrieben höflich. „Aber kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Du wirst etwas für mich stehlen, meine Liebe. Es handelt sich um eine Chemikalie, die sich in einem Hochsicherheitslabor befindet. Aber ich denke, für dich dürfte das kein Problem sein."

„Ha", Andrea lachte kurz auf und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und wie kommst du auf die geniale Idee, dass ich dir helfen würde?"

„Weil ich ein Ass im Ärmel habe", sagte Draganus böse und deutete in eine Richtung.

Andrea sah schnell dorthin und erkannte, dass die Ducks in einen Käfig gesperrt waren, um den ein paar Drones herumstanden, ebenso wie Wraith und Chameleon. Die Drones hatten ihre Laser auf die Ducks gerichtet, und Wraith hatte demonstrativ einen Feuerball auf seiner Hand. Chameleon verwandelte sich in eine Schießbudenbesitzer, wie man sie vom Jahrmarkt her kennt.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", rief er. „Wer eine Ente trifft, bekommt einen tollen Preis!"

„Also, wie sieht's aus?" fragte Draganus.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort lachte Andrea los: „Hahahahaha! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mich mit denen da erpressen? Das sind doch keine Freunde von mir. Im Gegenteil! Sie haben mich verstoßen. Von mir aus kannst du mit ihnen machen, was du willst."

Allen sechs Enten im Käfig fiel förmlich die Kinnlade runter vor lauter Schreck. Draganus knurrte auf und richtete seinen Laser auf Andrea. Diese blieb ganz ruhig.

„Oh nein", sagte sie. „Du kannst mich nicht töten. Du brauchst mich."

Sie lächelte hinterlistig und fuhr fort: „Und außerdem habe ich nicht gesagt, dass wir uns nicht anderweitig einigen können."

Draganus stutzte und zog seine Hand mit dem Laser zurück.

„Und wie?" fragte er.

„Ganz einfach", erwiderte Andrea. „Dieser Planet hier langweilt mich zu Tode. Ich möchte zurück nach Puckworld. Ich besorge dir diese Chemikalie, und dafür schickst du mich zurück."

Ein böses Lächeln trat auf Draganus' Gesicht.

„Einverstanden", sagte er. Dann deutete er auf die Enten im Käfig. „Dann ist es dir bestimmt egal, wenn wir die hier erschießen", stellte er fest.

„Eigentlich schon", sagte Andrea. „Aber ich hätte noch eine Bitte. Diese Enten haben meine Freundschaft mit Füßen getreten, und das würde ich ihnen gerne heimzahlen. Lass sie noch so lange am Leben, bis meine Mission erfüllt ist. Ich möchte, dass sie noch sehen, wie ich nach Hause zurückkehre, während sie hier nur mehr der Tod erwartet." Ihre Hand hatte sich, während sie sprach, zu einer Faust geballt, und ihr Ton war immer drohender geworden.

Draganus lachte böse.

„Du gefällst mir, Kleine", sagte er. „Du bist so schön bösartig."

„Danke", erwiderte Andrea. „Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

„In Ordnung", sagte Draganus. „Siege wird dir die Pläne des Labors zeigen."

Siege bedeutete Andrea, ihm zu folgen, was Andrea auch tat. Als sie an dem Käfig vorbeigingen, blieb Andrea jedoch stehen. Sie sah die sechs Enten an. Ihre linke Hand stemmte sie in die Hüfte, und sie warf demonstrativ ihr Haar zurück.

Böse lächelnd sagte sie: „Siehst du, Wildwing. Mit mir legt man sich nicht ungestraft an."

Einige Zeit später teleportierte sich Siege gemeinsam mit Andrea in die Nähe des Labors. „Warte hier auf mich", befahl Andrea der Echse. „Ich bin so schnell wie möglich zurück."

Währenddessen unterhielten sich die Ducks in ihrem Käfig über Andrea.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie mit den Sauriern zusammenarbeitet", sagte Duke.

„Ja", schaltete sich Nosedive ein. „Sie ist doch eine von uns."

„Na ja, ganz offensichtlich nicht", erwiderte Mallory wütend.

„Du sei lieber ganz schnell still!" drohte Nosedive. „Immerhin haben wir es zu einem Großteil dir zu verdanken, dass sie sauer ist." Sein Blick wanderte zu Wildwing. „Und der Tatsache, dass mein Bruder den Big Boss raushängen lassen musste."

Wildwing wandte sich ab.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle", sagte er leise. „Sie hat uns verraten."

Andrea war bereits in das Labor eingedrungen. Sie erreichte gerade einen Gang. Sie blieb stehen und nahm eine rote Brille aus ihrer Tasche und setzte sie auf. Da erschienen Laserstrahlen auf dem Gang, die vorher nicht zu erkennen gewesen waren. Andrea nahm Anlauf und sprang behände zwischen den Strahlen hindurch. Mit einem Überschlag setzte sie über den letzten Laser hinweg und federte den Sprung ab, indem sie in die Knie ging. Dieser Teil war geschafft. Sie nahm die Brille wieder ab und lief weiter.

Kurz darauf erreichte sie den Raum, in dem die Chemikalien untergebracht waren. Die Tür war durch ein Schloss mit Code-Eingabe gesichert. Andrea entfernte vorsichtig eine Seitenplatte der Tastatur, nahm einen Draht heraus und schloss diesen an ein kleines Gerät an, das nun den richtigen Code eingab. Und schon ging die Tür auf, und Andrea trat ein. Sie sah sich um. Hier standen massenweise Chemikalien in den Regalen. In aller Ruhe durchsuchte sie die Regale und fand schließlich, was sie suchte. Das war die Chemikalie, die Draganus wollte. Andrea lächelte.

„Na, dann kann's ja losgehen", sagte sie und griff nach dem kleinen Behälter.

Kurze Zeit später kehrten Siege und Andrea in die Lagerhalle zurück. Andrea ging zu Draganus und drückte ihm den Behälter in die Hand. Draganus beäugte ihn kurz.

„Gute Arbeit", sagte er dann und reichte den Behälter an Wraith weiter.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Andrea: „Und nun wollen wir das dimensionale Tor für dich vorbereiten, meine Liebe."

Andrea nickte ihm zu und ging dann zu dem Käfig der Ducks. Sie ging ganz nahe an die Gitterstäbe heran.

„Nun, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, Lebwohl zu sagen", sagte sie zu den sechs Enten, doch während sie das sagte, griff sie in eine kleine, aufgesetzte Tasche, die sich vorne an ihrer Hose auf dem Oberschenkel befand. Jemand, der hinter ihr stand, konnte also nicht sehen, was sie tat. Sie zog ein kleines, rechteckiges Ding heraus und befestigte es an den Gitterstäben. Gleichzeitig bedeutete sie den Ducks mit der anderen Hand, zurückzugehen. Etwas verwirrt wichen die sechs zurück.

Andrea drückte auf einen Knopf dieses Dinges und lief dann schnell davon, denn fast im selben Augenblick war eine Explosion zu hören. Andrea warf sich schnell zu Boden, um sich vor der Explosion zu schützen.

Draganus drehte sich erschrocken um. Auch seine Spießgesellen schreckten zusammen. Um den Käfig der Enten war nun eine riesige Rauchwolke. Als diese sich verzog, konnte man erkennen, dass ein paar der Gitterstäbe fast vollständig weggesprengt worden waren. Und durch diese Lücke kletterten die Ducks ins Freie. Draganus wandte sich mit einem so bösartigen und wütenden Blick zu Andrea, dass er wohl locker Medusa Konkurrenz hätte machen können.

„DU!" rief er ihr zu.

Andrea stand gerade wieder auf.

„Wer denn sonst?" entgegnete sie. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde mein eigenes Volk verraten? Eher würde ich sterben!"

„Das lässt sich einrichten", erwiderte Draganus und feuerte mit seinem Laser auf sie, doch Andrea wehrte die Schüsse wieder mit der Halterung der Eisenkrallen ab.

Einige Hunterdrones erschienen vor Draganus und eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer, und es wurden immer mehr. Doch nun mischten sich auch die Ducks, die sich inzwischen ihre Waffen zurückgeholt hatten, in den Kampf ein. Ein Hunterdrone nach dem Anderen wurde zu Altmetall verarbeitet.

„Was sollen wir tun, Boss?" fragte Siege, der zwar wacker das Feuer erwiderte, aber erkannte, dass sie keine Chance hatten.

„Wir verschwinden", antwortete Draganus. „Immerhin haben wir, was wir wollten." Und er betätigte seinen Teleporter.

Siege, Chameleon und Wraith taten es ihm gleich, und so sahen sich die Ducks nur mehr ein paar Hunterdrones gegenüber, von denen der letzte bald von Andreas Eisenkrallen in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. Als das erledigt war, wandte sie sich an die sechs Enten.

„Entschuldigt die kleine Scharade, Leute", sagte sie. „Aber Draganus hätte mich wohl sonst kaum nah genug an den Käfig heran gelassen, um euch raus zu holen. Ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

„Na ja", erwiderte Tanya. „Du warst schon sehr überzeugend."

„Ja", stimmte ihr Nosedive zu. „Für die Rolle hättest du 'nen Oscar verdient."

„Draganus hat jetzt aber diese Chemikalie, die er braucht!" warf Mallory ein.

„Ganz ruhig, Mallory", erwiderte Andrea. „Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt."

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?" fragte Wildwing verdutzt.

„Das heißt, dass, wo Superchemikalie drauf steht, noch lange nicht eine Superchemikalie drin sein muss", antwortete Andrea.

Duke lachte auf. „Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Andrea hat ein paar Etiketten vertauscht."

Währenddessen wollte Draganus gerade seine Bombe testen. Er hatte eine Miniversion davon gebaut. Chameleon sollte als Versuchskaninchen dienen. Zu diesem Zweck war verschnürt wie ein Paket vor der Bombe platziert worden.

„Warum immer ich, Boss?" fragte er. „Das ist gemein!"

„Hör auf zu jammern!" befahl Draganus. „Diese Bombe wird dich nur für ein paar Stunden lähmen. Strategisch günstig platziert können wir so mit ihr die ganze Welt erobern."

„Und was ist, wenn was schief geht?" versuchte es Chameleon noch einmal.

„Das will ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen", entgegnete Draganus, verschwand gemeinsam mit Siege und Wraith hinter einer Schutzwand und zündete die Bombe.

Aber anstatt wirklich zu explodieren, gab sie nur ein klägliches Geräusch von sich und ein Schwall orangenen Schleimes schoss aus ihr hervor und traf Chameleon.

„Bäh", machte dieser und zappelte herum. „Das Zeug stinkt!"

„Was?" fragte Draganus. „Du kannst dich noch bewegen? Dieses Biest hat mir die falsche Chemikalie gebracht! Dafür wird sie bezahlen!"

„Ich habe von Anfang gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, ihr zu vertrauen", warf Wraith ein.

Im Hintergrund war immer noch Chameleons Gejammer zu hören.

Die Mighty Ducks waren im Computerraum versammelt. Da betrat Andrea den Raum und stellte sich vor den Anderen hin.

„He, Leute. Ich, ähm, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen", druckste sie herum. „Also, ich wollte mich für mein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich dachte immer, es wär' euch egal, was mit mir passiert, und habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich mich selbst ausgeschlossen habe. Ich habe so lange allein gearbeitet, dass ich wohl vergessen hab, dass ich nicht ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste losrennen kann, wenn Andere dabei sind. Es tut mir Leid."

„Auch ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte Wildwing. „Immerhin hast du uns wirklich wieder einmal geholfen, und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich dafür zu rügen, dass du dich nicht an meine Regeln gehalten hast. Entschuldige."

„Für mich gilt dasselbe", sagte Mallory. „Sorry."

„Schon okay", erwiderte Andrea lächelnd.

„Und danke", sagte da plötzlich Wildwing. „Danke, dass du uns wieder einmal gerettet hast."

Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse: Willkommen im Team!"

Und er streckte Andrea seine Hand hin, die diese lächelnd ergriff.

„Weißt du", sagte da Nosedive. „Für solche Situationen haben wir etwas ganz Bestimmtes auf Lager."

„Was denn?" fragte Andrea neugierig.

„Gruppenumarmung!" rief Nosedive und warf sich dazu. Die anderen schlossen sich der Umarmung an. Kurz darauf lösten sich alle wieder aus der Umarmung. Als sich die Gruppenumarmung wieder löste, zeigte Andrea schnell mit dem Zeigefinger auf Wildwing.

„Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass ich deine Befehle befolgen muss", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte dieser. „Ich werde ganz einfach die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben."

Die sieben Enten wandten sich zum Gehen, da sagte Andrea zu Mallory: „Ach ja, Mallory, hast du nicht mal was von Shoppen gesagt? Weißt du, eigentlich gehe ich für mein Leben gerne shoppen. Steht das Angebot noch?"

Mallorys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Natürlich steht das Angebot noch!" sagte sie fröhlich. „Gleich morgen früh können wir losziehen. Ich zeig dir meine Lieblingsboutiquen, und dann hat da noch ein neues Schuhgeschäft aufgemacht. Und außerdem …"

Während Mallory fortfuhr, Andrea sämtliche Shops und Schnäppchen aufzuzählen, verdrehte Nosedive demonstrativ die Augen.

„Oh nein!" sagte er, und seine Stimme bekam einen verzweifelten Unterton. „Bitte nicht zwei von der Sorte! Das überleb' ich nicht!"

Ende der dritten Episode


	4. Episode 04: Konkurrenzverhalten

Episode 04: Konkurrenzverhalten

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Hauptquartier der Mighty Ducks. Wildwing, Andrea und Duke waren gerade in der Küche, als eine offensichtlich sehr wütende Mallory hereingestürmt kam.

„Dein Bruder", rief sie und deutete auf Wildwing, „hat mich aus meinem eigenen Zimmer gesperrt."

„Und wie hat er das geschafft? Hattest du nicht abgeschlossen?" fragte Wildwing.

„Doch", erwiderte Mallory, „aber er hat den Code geknackt."

Und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt wandte sie sich an Duke: „Hast du ihm da vielleicht irgendwas beigebracht?"

Duke schüttelte den Kopf. „Er richtet so schon genug Schaden an. Warum sollte ich ihm da auch noch helfen?"

„Ganz ruhig, Mallory", beteiligte sich nun auch Andrea an der Unterhaltung. „Vielleicht hat er den Code auch nicht geknackt, sondern nur erraten. Was war es denn? Dein Schlüpfdatum?"

Ein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck von Seiten Mallorys deutete Andrea an, dass sie mit ihrer Frage, die eigentlich als Scherz gedacht war, vollkommen richtig lag. Sie schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und verließ dann kopfschüttelnd die Küche.

„Also, das war wirklich dumm", sagte nun Duke. „Das musste er ja irgendwann rausfinden."

„Jaja, schon gut", erwiderte Mallory ärgerlich. „Auf alle Fälle hat er jetzt den Zugangscode geändert, und ich kann nicht rein."

„Schon in Ordnung, Schätzchen", sagte Duke und legte seine Hand auf Mallorys Schulter. „Ich helf' dir."

„Danke", antwortete diese, und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Mallorys Zimmer.

Doch als sie dort ankamen, stand schon Andrea bei der Tastatur für die Code-Eingabe, und im selben Augenblick schwang die Tür auf.

„Bitteschön, Mallory", wandte sich Andrea an diese, „Jetzt kannst du einen neuen Code eingeben. Und bitte mach's Nosedive diesmal ein bisschen schwerer."

„Danke, Andrea", sagte diese erleichtert, machte sich daran, einen neuen Code einzugeben und stürmte dann in ihr Zimmer, um zu sehen, ob Nosedive nicht irgendwelchen anderen Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Währenddessen machte sich Andrea auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, aber als sie an Duke vorbeikam, sagte dieser zu ihr: „Ich wollte Mallory helfen."

„Tja", erwiderte Andrea, „Dann ist das ein typischer Fall von ,Zu spät gekommen'. Das nächste Mal bist du schneller. Vielleicht."

Und sie setzte ihren Weg fort und ließ Duke zurück, der nicht wusste, ob er überrascht oder sauer sein sollte.

Kurz darauf ging der Alarm los. Alle sieben Enten versammelten im Computerraum. Nosedive kam allerdings etwas später. Mallory hatte ihm unterwegs ein Bein gestellt.

„Mallory!" rief der blonde Erpel, als er zu den Anderen humpelte. „Das war echt unfair!"

„Ungefähr so unfair, wie den Zugangscode zu meinem Zimmer zu ändern?" gab diese gereizt zurück.

Wildwing wandte sich, die beiden Streithähne ignorierend, an Tanya: „Was ist los?"

„Drake One hat Teleporterenergie in der Stadt ausgemacht", erwiderte diese.

„Gut", sagte Wildwing. „Das sehen wir uns besser an."

Wenig später brauste der Migrator durch Anaheim. Doch Nosedive und Mallory setzten hier ihre Streiterei fort.

„Ich frage mich, was du dir dabei gedacht hast", sagte Mallory zu Nosedive. „Echt unmöglich!"

„Aber das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz!", gab dieser zurück. „Verstehst du keinen Spaß?"

„Nicht, wenn man mich aus meinem eigenen Zimmer aussperrt", war die Antwort.

„Ach, komm schon", sagte Nosedive. „Das wird mir ohnehin nicht mehr gelingen. Du hast doch den Code geändert."

Und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Trotzdem werde ich es weiterhin versuchen. Das nächste Mal gebe ich mal das Datum des Nationalfeiertages von Puckworld ein."

„Ach, Nosedive", mischte sich nun Andrea ein. „Mallorys Schlüpfdatum war schon zu leicht zu erraten. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dann noch einmal so etwas Leichtes aussucht?"

Doch ein Blick auf Mallory, die sichtlich um Fassung bemüht war, gab Andrea zu erkennen, dass diese tatsächlich wieder so etwas Leichtes ausgesucht hatte.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schlug Andrea sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Mallory!" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Migrator sein Ziel erreicht. Es handelte sich um ein Gebäude, das von einem Zaun umgeben war.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Wildwing, und die sieben Enten verließen den Migrator.

Als Wildwing das Tor jedoch öffnen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass es verschlossen war. Er warf Duke einen Blick zu, und dieser wollte eben das Schloss genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, als Andrea an ihm vorbeihuschte und in Nullkommanichts das Tor geöffnet hatte.

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie an, dass sie den Anderen den Vortritt lassen wollte, und diese betraten nun auch das Gelände.

Als jedoch Duke an ihr vorbeiging, flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, L'Orange."

Dieser blickte sie zur Antwort jedoch nur böse an.

Die sieben Enten schritten auf das Gebäude zu.

„Laut Drake One kam die Teleporterenergie aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes", erklärte Tanya.

„Okay!" rief Nosedive. „Dann nichts wie rein!"

Er wollte bereits losstürmen, doch sein Bruder hielt ihn zurück.

„Wir teilen uns besser auf", sagte der Teamcaptain. „Mallory, Tanya, ihr übernehmt mit mir den Vordereingang. Der Rest betritt das Gebäude von hinten."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mir auf andere Art und Weise Zugang verschaffe?" fragte da Andrea. „Die Kameras rund um das Gebäude beunruhigen mich ein bisschen."

Wildwing sah sie kurz an. „Würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab die braunhaarige Ente zurück.

„Na schön", erwiderte der weiße Erpel. „Duke, du begleitest sie."

Den geschockten Blick der beiden bemerkte er nicht mehr.

Wenig später hatten Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, Tanya und Wildwing bereits das Gebäude betreten.

Andrea und Duke hatten sich erst einen toten Winkel der Kameras zunutze machen müssen und waren soeben erst auf das Dach geklettert. Durch ein riesiges Dachfenster blickten sie ins Innere und sahen, wie Siege, begleitet von Wraith und Chameleon, eine Kiste davontrug.

Auch die Anderen hatten nun die beiden Echsen entdeckt.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr bringt das besser wieder zurück!" rief Wildwing und schoss mit einem Puck nach Siege.

Dieser duckte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Ich denk gar nicht dran!" erwiderte dieser, stellte die Kiste zu Boden und eröffnete das Feuer.

Auch Wraith und Chameleon mischten sich nun in das Feuergefecht ein.

Bald flogen Pucks und Laserstrahlen nur so durch den Raum. Die drei Saurier wichen etwas zurück, so dass die Kiste in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieb.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" rief Andrea und wollte das Dachfenster einschlagen, doch Duke hielt sie zurück.

„Warte!" sagte er. „Irgendwie geht das heute etwas zu leicht."

Und Duke sollte Recht behalten, denn genau in diesem Augenblick teleportierten sich die drei Echsen aus dem Gebäude. Nosedive rannte sofort zu der Kiste und öffnete sie, um zu sehen, was darin war, aber er hatte sie noch kaum berührt, als der Alarm losging. Sämtliche Türen verriegelten sich automatisch, und das Dachfenster wurde mit einem Gitter versperrt.

„Nein!" Andrea wollte sofort ihren Freunden zu Hilfe eilen, doch Duke zerrte sie von dem Dachfenster weg. Er konnte schon die Polizeisirenen hören. Das sah nicht gut für die Anderen aus.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte er trocken zu Andrea.

Diese versuchte immer noch, sich von ihm loszureißen, hielt dann aber inne.

„Meinetwegen", erwiderte sie, und die beiden verließen das Dach auf die Weise, auf die sie es betreten hatten. Sie konnten gerade noch von dem Gelände flüchten, als die Polizei eintraf.

Währenddessen standen die anderen fünf Enten mehr oder weniger verdutzt im Inneren des Gebäudes.

„Was geht denn hier ab?" fragte Nosedive, der immer noch neben der Kiste kniete.

„Nur so auf Verdacht, ich denke, wir sind in eine Falle geraten", gab Mallory schnippisch zur Antwort.

Fast in demselben Augenblick öffnete sich die Vordertür, und Captain Klegghorn trat mitsamt einen Kollegen ein.

„Klegghorn!" rief Wildwing erfreut. „Schön, Sie zu sehen. Irgendetwas hier stimmt nicht."

Und während er dies sagte, ging er auf den kleinen Polizisten zu. Doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck blieb wie versteinert. Als der weiße Erpel näher auf ihn zutrat, griff er nach seiner Pistole und nahm ihn ins Visier.

Kurz seufzte er auf, und Bedauern zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, Wildwing, aber ich muss euch festnehmen."

Die fünf Enten starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Von einer Seitengasse aus blickten Duke und Andrea auf das Gebäude. Duke beobachtete genau, was dort vorging, Andrea jedoch lehnte lässig an einer Hausmauer.

„Komm' schon, Duke", sagte sie ruhig. „Findest du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst? Das muss so etwas wie ein Reflex bei dir sein. Du hörst eine Polizeisirene und rennst los. Den fünf passiert sicher nichts. In dem einen Wagen habe ich diesen Klegghorn erkannt. Wildwing wird ihm die Situation erklären, und das war's."

Doch sie verstummte jäh, als sie sah, wie ihre fünf Freunde in Handschellen abgeführt wurden.

„Ich könnte mich natürlich auch irren", ergänzte sie kleinlaut.

Andrea und Duke waren ins Stadion zurückgekehrt. Schweigend saßen sie im Computerraum.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Andrea schließlich und offensichtlich ein wenig gereizt. „Wir können hier doch nicht einfach so rumsitzen."

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" fragte Duke, und er klang auch nicht gerade freundlich.

„Ja, stell dir vor!" gab Andrea zurück. „Wir fragen nach, wessen sie nun eigentlich beschuldigt werden."

„Und wir spazieren dafür einfach ins Polizeirevier und fragen höflich?" fragte der Erpel spöttisch. „Vergiss es, die nehmen uns auch fest."

„Aber bei uns haben sie keine Beweise!" erwiderte die braunhaarige Ente wütend.

„Wenn sie einen Beweis wollen, werden sie einen finden", erwiderte Duke.

„Ach ja?" entgegnete Andrea. „Wir sind auf den Kameras nicht zu sehen! Ich wusste ja, dass mir die irgendwie komisch vorkamen!"

„Und warum hast du dann nicht darauf bestanden, dass wir alle ihnen ausweichen?" Duke war nun sichtlich wütend.

„Und wieso hast du die Anderen nicht informiert, als dir die Sache eigenartig vorkam?" gab Andrea deutlich lauter zurück.

„Und warum...?" Doch weiter kam Duke nicht, denn Phil betrat gerade den Computerraum.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe!" rief er haareraufend. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

„Frag' das doch Duke!" sagte Andrea schnippisch. „Der hat doch immer den Durchblick!"

Und mit diesen Worten baute sie sich vor dem grauen Erpel auf. Dieser stand nun auch auf. Die beiden Enten warfen sich wütende Blicke zu.

Phil blickte überrascht von Duke zu Andrea und von Andrea zu Duke. Er hatte den Eindruck, die beiden würden jeden Augenblick aufeinander losgehen, und mit für seine Verhältnisse außergewöhnlichem Mut ging er dazwischen.

„Hehehe!" sagte er beschwichtigend. „Was soll das hier eigentlich?"

Andrea und Duke starrten ihn an, und dann war es, als würden sie die Situation überhaupt erst richtig realisieren. Andrea ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Er hat Recht, Duke", sagte sie.

„Ja", pflichtete der graue Erpel ihr bei. „So, wie's aussieht, sind wir die Einzigen, die sie da rausholen können."

Andrea nickte. „Okay, also, wir wissen, dass wir das Draganus zu verdanken haben", sagte sie. „Wir müssen also rausfinden, wem das Gebäude gehört, was unsere Freunde angeblich stehlen wollten und wie die ganze Sache unserem Lieblingsfeind helfen kann. Deswegen bleibe ich dabei. Wir sollten Klegghorn einen Besuch abstatten."

„Und was, wenn er uns auch festnimmt?" warf Duke ein.

„Also, wirklich, Duke", gab Andrea zurück. „Als ob das bei uns beiden so leicht gehen würde."

Captain Klegghorn saß in seinem Büro. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, aber er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was heute geschehen war. Gerade als er zum wohl hundersten Mal alle Details durchging, hörte eine Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte: „Wenn sie auf unserer Seite sind, Captain, schließen Sie jetzt die Tür ab."

Schnell blickte der Polizist zum Fenster und erkannte Duke. Er nickte unmerklich, trat zu seiner Bürotür und rief seinen Kollegen zu: „Ich habe ziemlich viel zu tun und will daher die nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden!" Dann schloss er die Tür und sperrte ab.

Er nahm wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz, und diesem Augenblick kletterten Duke und Andrea durch das geöffnete Fenster herein.

„Okay, Captain", sagte Andrea. „Was können Sie uns über den heutigen Vorfall sagen?"

„Nur, dass die Beweise gegen eure Freunde sprechen", erwiderte Klegghorn.

Und zum Beweis dafür deutete er auf einen kleinen Fernseher und spielte das Überwachungsvideo ab. Es war nur zu erkennen, wie die fünf Enten das Gebäude betraten und sich Nosedive kurz darauf über die Kiste beugte.

„Da fehlt aber ein ganzes Stück", stellte Andrea fest.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar", gab Klegghorn zurück. „Aber das Videoband ist echt, und die Saurier, die laut Wildwing und den Anderen auch dort waren, sind leider nirgends zu erkennen."

„Dann deckt sie irgendjemand", erklärte Duke.

„Das ist durchaus möglich, aber ich kann nichts machen", sagte Klegghorn. „Ich muss mich an die Beweise halten."

Andrea warf Duke einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sagte: „Wir aber nicht. Wem gehört dieses Gebäude, Captain?"

„Einem gewissen Mr. Johnson", antwortete dieser. „Sehr hohes Tier. Er hat sofort Anzeige gegen eure Freunde erstattet. Angeblich wollten sie einige seiner Gemälde stehlen, die er in diesem Gebäude zwischenlagert."

„Nun denn", sagte Duke. „Dann werden wir diesen Mr. Johnson mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Noch in derselben Nacht erreichten Duke und Andrea die Villa von Mr. Johnson, die durch ein ausgeklügeltes Sicherheitssystem geschützt war.

Ehe die beiden Enten sich daran machten, in die Villa vorzudringen, wandte sich Duke an Andrea: „Andrea, diesmal wäre es gut, wenn wir nicht in einem Wettstreit hängen bleiben."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht", erwiderte diese. „Wir müssen unseren Freunden helfen."

Und mit den Worten „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" streckte sie Duke ihre Hand hin, die dieser zufrieden lächelnd ergriff.

Als die Sache so besiegelt war, konnte es losgehen. Wie gesagt war das Sicherheitssystem ziemlich gut, aber für zwei Profis, wie Duke und Andrea es waren, war das natürlich kein Problem. Bald konnten sie über den Lüftungsschacht ins Wohnzimmer von Mr. Johnson blicken, wo sich dieser auch tatsächlich befand. Er war aber nicht alleine. Draganus und seine Spießgesellen befanden sich ebenfalls in dem Raum.

Andrea griff in die Tasche an ihrem Oberschenkel und zog ein kleines Gerät heraus. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und befestigte es dann an ihrem Gürtel.

Draganus hatte sich vor Mr. Johnson aufgebaut.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Johnson!", brüllte er. „Sie hatten dafür zu sorgen, dass alle sieben Enten ins Gefängnis wandern!"

„Aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass nur fünf von ihnen auf den Videobändern zu sehen sein würden!" verteidigte dieser sich.

„Aber die Kameras wurden doch manipuliert!", entgegnete Draganus wütend.

„Natürlich wurden die Kameras manipuliert, aber ich kann trotzdem niemanden darauf zaubern, der nicht von den Kameras aufgenommen wurde!" fuhr Johnson in seiner Verteidigung fort. „Es war schon schwer genug, die drei Saurier verschwinden zu lassen!"

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wenn ich nun um meine Belohnung bitten dürfte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass nur fünf Enten gefasst wurden, gebe ich mich mit nur einer Million zufrieden."

Draganus funkelte ihn böse an. „Alles oder gar nichts, Johnson. Nicht alle Enten bedeutet keine Belohnung."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört!" rief Johnson. „Was ich auf mich genommen habe! Ich könnte alles verlieren! Ich will meine Belohnung!"

„Nun gut", erwiderte der Saurian Overlord grinsend. „Siege, gib ihm seine Belohnung!"

Und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe er hinzufügte: „Eine Million Laserschüsse!"

Siege zog sofort seine Waffe und wollte auf Johnson feuern, doch irgendetwas knallte gegen seinen Arm, und der Schuss ging daneben. Irritiert blickte er sich um und erkannte Andrea, die mit ihrem Bumerang-Puck in der Hand aus dem Lüftungsschacht sprang. Kurz darauf folgte Duke ihr.

„Oh, sieh mal, Boss!" rief Chameleon erfreut. „Wir können die zwei restlichen Enten gleich hier erledigen!" Und damit zog auch er seine Laserkanone.

„Träum weiter, Grünling!" rief Andrea, rannte auf Johnson zu und riss ihn mit sich hinter das Sofa in Deckung.

Duke wehrte in der Zwischenzeit einige Laserschüsse mit seinem Schwert ab, ehe auch er hinter dem Sofa Deckung suchte.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte er die braunhaarige Ente.

Diese sah ihn lächelnd an. Dann zog sie eine kleine Rauchbombe aus ihrer Tasche. „Du erlaubst?"

Duke nickte. Andrea warf die Bombe in die Richtung der Saurier. Als sie den Boden berührte hüllte sie die vier sofort in eine schwarze Rauchwolke. Zeitgleich packte Duke Johnson am Arm und rannte mit ihm davon, dicht gefolgt von Andrea.

Der Raum war immer noch in schwarzen Rauch. Chameleon irrte ziemlich orientierungslos herum.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte er. „Wessen Fuß ist das?"

Aber in diesem Augenblick verzog der Rauch sich, und das kleine grüne Wesen musste erkennen, dass er mit vollem Gewicht auf Draganus' Fuß stand. Chameleon schluckte. Der große Saurier knurrte ihn an, packte ihn dann am Kragen und hob ihn hoch.

„Zurück zur Raptor", sagte er, als er erkannte, dass den beiden Enten und dem Menschen die Flucht gelungen war. Und die Saurier betätigten ihre Teleporter, alle, bis auf Chameleon, der immer noch von Draganus festgehalten wurde und gemeinsam mit diesem verschwand.

Andrea und Duke hatten gemeinsam mit Johnson mittlerweile die Straße erreicht. Der Mann sank keuchend zu Boden. Duke warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Stehen Sie auf, Johnson", sagte der Erpel. „Sie werden uns zur Polizei begleiten. Ich denke, Sie haben da einigen Erklärungsbedarf."

Johnson sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Er rappelte sich auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden", erwiderte er hochnäsig.

Duke war fassungslos. Er packte Johnson an dessen Krawatte und sagte drohend: „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir Ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet haben?"

„Ach ja?" entgegnete dieser arrogant. „Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Können Sie das beweisen?"

Dukes Griff um Johnsons Krawatte wurde stärker, aber da legte Andrea beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ja, können wir", sagte sie ruhig und holte das kleine Gerät von ihrem Gürtel.

Sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe, und dann war Johnson Stimme zu hören: „Natürlich wurden die Kameras manipuliert, aber ich kann trotzdem niemanden darauf zaubern, der nicht von den Kameras aufgenommen wurde! Es war schon schwer genug, die drei Saurier verschwinden zu lassen!"

Ein paar Stunden später traten Wildwing und die Anderen aus dem Polizeirevier. Vor dem Gebäude wurden sie bereits von Duke und Andrea erwartet.

„Na, ihr Knastvögel", sagte Andrea. „Wie war's hinter Gittern?"

„Ging so", antwortete Mallory. „Danke für's Rausholen, ihr beiden."

„Immer wieder gern", entgegnete die braunhaarige Ente. „Wir sind da ja ein unschlagbares Team, nicht wahr, Duke?"

„Und ob!" entgegnete der graue Erpel.

Die Anderen sahen die beiden ein wenig überrascht an. Immerhin hatten sie alle den Wettkampf, der zwischen ihnen ausgebrochen waren, live miterlebt.

„Schön, zu sehen, dass ihr beide euch nun doch vertragt", sagte da Wildwing. „Ich hatte schon Bedenken."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was er meint?" fragte Andrea Duke.

„Nicht die geringste", erwiderte dieser, und schon spazierten beide in Richtung Migrator davon.

Wieder im Stadion angelangt, suchte Andrea Duke. Sie fand ihn in der Küche.

Ein wenig zerknirscht näherte sie sich ihm.

„Ähm, Duke", sagte sie. „Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Offensichtlich konnte ich nicht widerstehen, meine Fähigkeiten mit den deinen zu messen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut", erwiderte Duke lächelnd. „Ich hätte mich auch nicht unbedingt darauf einlassen müssen. Freunde?"

Und er streckte Andrea seine Hand hin. Diese ergriff sie, umarmte Duke aber nach einem Augenblick.

„Ich finde, wir sollten das machen, wie es sich für Freunde gehört", erklärte sie.

„In Ordnung, mein Engel", erwiderte Duke und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Engel?" Andrea löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn fragend an. Da fiel Duke erst auf, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ach so, das", sagte er. „Ich habe immer gesagt, dass mich ein Engel damals aus dem einstürzenden Gebäude geholt hat. Nun ja, und da das du warst, dachte ich, ich könnte dich so nennen. Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Andrea lächelte. „Natürlich nicht."

Und nach einer Weile räusperte sie sich und fügte hinzu: „Tja, vermisst hier zufällig jemand ein Schwert?" Und sie hielt triumphierend Dukes Schwert hoch, das sie ihm bei der Umarmung abgenommen hatte.

„Und ich frage mich, wem dieser Bumerang-Puck gehören könnte", erwiderte Duke grinsend und hielt besagten Gegenstand hoch.

Dann lachten beide los und tauschten ihre Waffen wieder aus.

Fast im selben Augenblick hörten sie Mallory brüllen: „Nosedive! Hast du schon wieder meinen Zugangscode geändert?"

„Ach, komm' schon, Mal", gab Nosedive zurück. „Der Tag, an dem wir auf der Erde gelandet sind. Das war echt zu leicht!"

Ein Aufschrei Mallorys war die Antwort.

„Ich glaube, wir haben jetzt etwas zu erledigen", sagte Andrea und machte sich gemeinsam mit Duke auf den Weg, um erstens Mallory davon abzuhalten, Nosedive umzubringen und zweitens den Zugangscode abermals zu ändern.

Ende der vierte Episode


	5. Episode 05: Buzz wird entführt

Episode 05: Buzz wird entführt

Es war eine laue Nacht, als Wildwing, Mallory und Nosedive aus dem Kino zurück ins Stadion kamen. Da sie zu Fuß gegangen waren, kamen sie an der Eisfläche vorbei.

Sie diskutierten gerade über den Film, als sie bemerkten, dass jemand trainierte. Und zu ihrer aller Überraschung war es Andrea. Sie hatte die Kufen an ihren Stiefel aktiviert, sich einen Schläger und einen Puck geschnappt und flitzte nur so über das Eis. Sie war so in ihr Spiel vertrieft, dass sie die Anderen erst bemerkte, als Nosedive sie ansprach.

„Wow, Andrea!", rief der blonde Erpel. „Du bist ja wirklich gut!"

Andrea blieb abrupt stehen.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und entschuldigt, dass ich mir etwas von eurer Ausrüstung ausgeborgt habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Wildwing. „Aber wieso spielst du nicht bei uns in der Mannschaft? Wir könnten Verstärkung gebrauchen."

„Ja, genau", beteiligte sich nun auch Mallory an dem Gespräch. „Als wir dich damals fragten, sagtest du, du würdest kein Eishockey spielen."

„Das habe ich dann wohl falsch ausgedrückt", entschuldigte sich Andrea. „Ich spiele eigentlich nur nicht mehr in einer Mannschaft."

„Wie meinst du das?", Mallory sah sie fragend an.

„Ich helfe euch gerne beim Training", antwortete die braunhaarige Ente, „aber ich spiele keine Matches mehr."

Traurig blickte sie auf Puck und Schläger. Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Eisfläche.

Nosedive wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, aber Andrea unterbrach ihn schnell: „Ende der Diskussion." Und ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen dulden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen waren schon alle Ducks bis auf Andrea in der Küche versammelt. Nosedive war immer noch etwas euphorisch wegen Andreas Eishockey-Künsten.

„Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Tanya!", sagte er. „Sie war richtig gut!"

In diesem Augenblick betrat Andrea die Küche. Nosedive lief sofort zu ihr.

„Komm' schon, Andrea, spiel bei uns mit!", flehte er sie an. „Wieso willst du denn nicht mit uns Spiele gewinnen?"

Andrea sah ihn etwas verstimmt an.

„Nosedive, erstens: Keine Fragen, bevor ich meinen ersten Kaffee hatte, und zweitens: Ich habe schon gestern nein gesagt", sagte sie streng und holte sich erst mal eine Tasse Kaffee.

Nosedive sah sie bestürzt an.

„Duke, hilf mir mal", wandte er sich an den grauen Erpel. „Rede du ihr zu."

„Nein, Nosedive", gab dieser zur Antwort. „Sie wird ihre Gründe haben."

Andrea nickte ihm dankbar zu und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, um ihren Kaffee zu trinken.

„Aber Eishockey ist doch das coolste Spiel der Welt!", rief Nosedive verzweifelt.

„Das stelle ich doch gar nicht in Frage", erwiderte Andrea, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Ich spiele nur keine Matches mehr."

„Aber wieso denn nicht?" Nosedives Ton schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Bestürzung.

Andrea hatte inzwischen ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken und räumte die leere Tasse in den Geschirrspüler. Nosedive starrte sie die ganze Zeit flehend an. Andrea seufzte. Er würde vorher ohnehin keine Ruhe geben.

„Weil mir mein Bruder bei den Spielen nicht zusieht", sagte sie schließlich.

Nosedive war sichtlich erleichtert, denn er war überzeugt, Andrea nun überzeugen zu können. „Ach, komm, nur weil dein Bruder auf Puckworld ist und du auf der Erde, musst du doch nicht mit dem Eishockey aufhören. Er wird das sicher verstehen. Du musst es ihm nur erklären."

Ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck trat in Andreas Gesicht, und sie blickte zu Boden, als sie sagte: „Um ihm das zu erklären, bräuchte ich ein Medium."

Sie wandte ihren Blick nun wieder Nosedive zu, der sie verwirrt ansah. „Mein Bruder ist vor sieben Jahren gestorben."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche, denn sie war nun den Tränen nahe.

Mallory schlug Nosedive auf den Hinterkopf, und auch die Anderen blickten ihn böse an.

„Aber das konnte ich doch nicht wissen", sagte er kleinlaut.

Wenig später machten sich Nosedive, Mallory und Duke auf die Suche nach Andrea. Sie fanden sie bei ihrem Flieger. Die braunhaarige Ente saß auf einer der Tragfläche der Blackwing. Sie schien tatsächlich geweint zu haben.

Mallory bedachte Nosedive noch einmal mit einem bösen Blick, woraufhin dieser beschämt zu Boden blickte.

Er wandte sich dann auch sofort an Andrea. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er.

„Nein, schon gut", erwiderte Andrea. „Du konntest es ja nicht wissen."

Ihr Blick wanderte die Blackwing entlang. „Wisst ihr, die hat er mir gebaut. Als ich neun war, verlor ich bei einem Autounfall meine Eltern. Mein Bruder saß auch in dem Auto und wurde schwer verletzt. Von da an musste er im Rollstuhl sitzen, und ich habe ihm versprochen, von nun an für ihn Eishockey zu spielen. Er war bei allen meinen Spielen dabei. Er hat mir immer zugesehen. Und als ich meine abenteuerliche Arbeit begonnen habe, hat er mich unterstützt. Ein Großteil meiner Ausrüstung ist von ihm, aber dieser Jet hier war sein Meisterwerk." Sanft strich sich mit den Fingern über die Tragfläche.

„Andrea...", begann Mallory, doch die braunhaarige Ente ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Schon okay, es ist Vergangenheit."

Und mit einem Satz landete sie vor den dreien auf dem Boden.

„Wenn du reden willst, du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, mein Engel", sagte Duke.

„Danke."

„Und zu mir auch", fügte Mallory hinzu. „So, und jetzt müssen wir nach oben. Wir bekommen Besuch von einem lieben Freund. Und glaub mir, Andrea, wenn der dich nicht ablenken kann, kann es niemand."

Wenig später verstand Andrea, was Mallory gemeint hatte, denn es war Buzz, der den Mighty Ducks einen Besuch abstattete. In seiner gewohnt quirligen Art begrüßte er seine Freunde. Bei Andrea stutzte er jedoch einen Augenblick.

„Von dir habe ich schon gehört", sagte er dann aber fröhlich. „Du bist Andrea, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", erwiderte die braunhaarige Ente. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Buzz."

Und sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin, die der blonde Junge lächelnd ergriff. Doch es blieb nicht lange so ruhig.

„Wildwing, darf ich noch einmal eine Runde mit der Aerowing fliegen?", fragte Buzz sofort. „Oder spielen wir eine Runde Eishockey, Nosedive? Oder...?"

So ging es die ganze Zeit, bis Buzz und Nosedive sich endlich darauf geeinigt hatten, eine Runde Videospiele zu spielen.

Gebannt saßen die beiden vor dem Bildschirm im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten auf der Playstation.

Andrea sah ihnen dabei zu, als Mallory ihr zuflüsterte: „Habe ich's dir nicht gesagt?"

Die braunhaarige Ente nickte lächelnd, musste gleich darauf aber wirklich lachen, denn Buzz hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Nosedive bei dessen Lieblingsspiel zu schlagen. Das hatte einen Freudentanz von Buzz und einen Tobsuchtsanfall von Nosedive zur Folge, der dann auch noch lautstark nach einer Revanche verlangte.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Ducks samt Buzz im Einkaufszentrum unterwegs. Buzz wollte nämlich unbedingt in den Comicladen. Und ehrlich gesagt, war das das Einzige, was Nosedive ein wenig aufmuntern konnte, denn er hatte doch allen Ernstes dreimal hintereinander gegen den kleinen Blondschopf verloren.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte jedoch, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Fünf Männer in Anzügen behielten sie alle im Blick.

„Und dieser kleine Junge soll das Genie sein, das der Boss braucht?" fragte einer der Männer leise.

„Ja", bestätigte ein anderer. „Und heute haben wir die beste Chance, ihn zu erwischen."

Kaum hatten die sieben Enten und der blonde Junge den Comicladen betreten, als auch die Männer von vorhin in den Laden kamen. Sie sahen sich offensichtlich interessiert um, doch in Wahrheit kreisten sie die Ducks und Buzz ein.

Doch von den Enten bemerkte das niemand, denn sie waren alle ziemlich mit Buzz beschäftigt, der natürlich davon auch nichts mitbekam.

Erst als sich einer der Männer vor dem Eingang aufbaute und eine Pistole zückte, war klar, dass diese Typen nicht zum Shoppen hier waren. Die Anderen versperrten den Notausgang und hatten nun auch ihre Waffen in der Hand.

„Wenn ich euch nun bitten dürfte, mitzukommen", sagte der Typ beim Eingang.

Die Enten sahen sich kurz an und wechselten dann schnell in ihre Kampfanzüge.

„Angebot abgelehnt", sagte Wildwing und schoss einen Puck nach dem Kerl beim Eingang.

Mallory schnappte sich Buzz und suchte mit ihm hinter der Ladentheke Deckung.

„Lass den Kopf unten, Buzz!" sagte sie streng. „Diesmal wirklich!"

Und sie nahm ihre Puckkanone in die Hand und beteiligte sich nun auch an der Schießerei. Die anderen Enten hatten hinter den Regalen Schutz gesucht. Andrea warf ihren Bumerang-Puck nach einem der Angreifer. Dieser schlug knapp neben dem Mann beim Eingang ein und lenkte ihn so einen Augenblick ab. Die Gelegenheit ließ Nosedive sich nicht entgehen und schoss ihm die Pistole aus der Hand. Der blonde Erpel warf einen triumphierenden Blick zu Buzz, der immer noch hinter der Theke kauerte. „Da siehst du mal, wie ich schießen kann."

Auf den nun Unbewaffneten wurde sofort verstärkt das Feuer eröffnet.

„Zeit für einen stilvollen Abgang!", rief Duke Andrea zu.

Diese nickte, zückte eine ihrer Rauchbomben und warf sie in den Raum. Sofort, als sich der schwarze Rauch auszubreiten begann, rannten die Enten los, Mallory mit Buzz im Schlepptau.

Bald waren alle sicher im Freien, doch sie atmeten erst wirklich auf, als sie wieder in ihrem Hauptquartier waren.

„Was wollten die von uns?", fragte Tanya.

„Sie wollten Buzz", erklärte Nosedive sofort.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Mallory schnippisch.

„Ich hab' das Drehbuch gelesen", gab Nosedive gönnerhaft zurück.

„Aber warum denn Buzz?" fragte Andrea.

Doch ehe jemand antworten konnte, fing Buzz zu stottern an: „Ähm, also, tja, ähm, ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, euch den Brief meines Vormundes zu geben." Und er holte einen Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und gab ihn Wildwing.

Der weiße Erpel las den Brief schnell durch und wandte sich dann an sein Team: „Hier steht, dass möglicherweise versucht wird, Buzz zu entführen und wir gut auf ihn aufpassen sollen."

Dann fragte er Buzz: „Wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, dann würde es bestimmt kein lustiger Besuch werden", gab der Junge zurück. „Und ich wollte doch, dass wir Spaß haben. Und außerdem reden diese Leute schon ewig davon, mich zu entführen, haben es aber noch nie geschafft."

„Und wer sind die?" fragte Tanya.

„Sie wurden von einer Konkurrenzfirma angeheuert, vermutet mein Vormund. Es hat erst letztens wieder eine Technologiefirma versucht, mich für sich zu gewinnen, aber ich habe abgelehnt", erklärte Buzz. „Das hat ihnen wohl nicht gepasst."

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Wildwing. „Ich glaube, wir bringen dich besser wieder nach Hause."

„Aber warum kann ich denn nicht hier bleiben?" Buzz sah die sieben Enten bittend an. „Hier bin ich doch sicher. Und ich könnte euch bei der Verbrecherjagd helfen, bei technischen Dingen und beim Eishockey."

„So verlockend das auch klingt, Buzz", erwiderte der Teamcaptain der Mighty Ducks, „aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es nicht geht. Du bist noch minderjährig und musst daher bei deinem Vormund bleiben."

Buzz wollte widersprechen, doch ein Blick Wildwings machte ihm deutlich, dass das nichts bringen würde.

Mallory klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ach, halb so wild, Buzz. Dann kommen eben wir dich besuchen."

„Ja", schaltete sich nun auch Nosedive ein. „Und bei unserem nächsten Treffen kommst du mir nicht so ungeschoren davon."

„Ach, willst du denn noch öfters gegen mich verlieren?" fragte Buzz verschmitzt lächelnd.

Dann machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zum Migrator.

Schon ein paar Minuten später brausten sie durch die Straßen. Buzz war zwar immer noch ein klein wenig verstimmt, aber ließ sich von allen – besonders aber von Mallory – das Versprechen geben, dass sie ihn bald besuchen würden.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick traute Wildwing seinen Augen kaum. Vor ihnen war die ganze Straße versperrt. Sofort stieg er auf die Bremse, und der Migrator kam kurz vor der Absperrung zum Stehen. Doch als er den Rückwärtsgang einlegen wollte, fielen hinter ihnen ein paar Strommasten um und versperrten so den Rückweg.

„Eine Falle!" rief Mallory.

„Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte Nosedive.

Die Ducks verließen gemeinsam mit Buzz, den sie in die Mitte genommen hatten, das Fahrzeug, doch kaum befanden sie sich im Freien, als sie von dicken Rauchwolken eingehüllt wurden, so dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnten. Und ehe sie wirklich bemerkten, was los war, war Buzz verschwunden. Als der Rauch sich verzog, sahen sie, wie der Junge von zwei der Typen aus dem Comicladen davon geschleppt wurde. Einer der Männer sagte verächtlich: „Die denken wohl, sie sind die Einzigen, die mit Rauchbomben umgehen können."

Sofort nahmen die sieben Enten die Verfolgung auf, aber als sie um die Ecke bogen, hinter der Buzz' Entführer verschwunden waren, blieben sie einen Augenblick vor Überraschung stehen. Es handelte sich nämlich um einen geräumigen Platz, auf dem ein Hubschrauber wartete. Buzz wurde gerade in den Hubschrauber verfrachtet, der auch sofort vom Boden abhob.

Mallory preschte nach vorne und schoss auf den Hubschrauber, aber Wildwing war schnell an ihrer Seite und hielt sie zurück, indem er ihre Puckkanone am Lauf packte und nach unten drückte.

„Nicht!", rief er. „Du bringst Buzz in Gefahr!"

Mallory sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun!"

„Und das werden wir!", sagte Andrea. Sie sah zu dem Hubschrauber und schätzte ab, wie weit er schon vom Boden entfernt war.

„Grin!", rief sie dem großen Erpel zu. „Ich brauche Starthilfe!"

Sie rannte auf ihn zu, und Grin reagierte sofort. Er hielt seine Hände so, als wolle er Andrea eine Räuberleiter machen, und sobald diese ihren Fuß in Position gebracht hatte, schleuderte er sie in die Luft.

Die braunhaarige Ente schaffte es, das Landegestell des Hubschraubers mit beiden Händen zu packen.

Im Inneren des Fliegers wurde der kleine Ruck natürlich bemerkt.

„Sieh nach, was da los ist!", befahl einer der Männer einem Anderen.

Dieser beugte sich sofort ein wenig hinaus, denn die Tür war noch nicht geschlossen, aber er wurde sofort zurückgeworfen, denn Andrea hatte Schwung geholt und ihm mit beiden Füßen ins Gesicht geschlagen. Der Mann fiel bewusstlos zurück, und fast im selben Augenblick war auch schon Andrea im Inneren des Hubschraubers. Sie schlug mit ihren Eisenkrallen in die Steuerung. Die Männer waren fiel zu perplex, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken kam wieder Leben in sie, aber Andrea setzte zwei von ihnen mit Fußtritten außer Gefecht. Der, der den Hubschrauber steuerte, war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen Absturz zu verhindern, blieb also nur mehr der eine, der Buzz festhielt. Er wollte gerade nach seiner Pistole greifen, doch Buzz biss ihm kräftig in die Hand, so dass er ihn schreiend los ließ.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Andrea anerkennend. „Aber wir steigen hier besser aus."

Sie nahm Buzz Huckepack und rief ihm noch zu: „Halt dich gut fest!"

Dann sprang sie aus dem abstürzenden Hubschrauber. Im Sprung drehte sie sich und schoss ihren Kletterhaken ab. Dieser fand an einem der nahen Gebäude Halt, und schon wenig später landete Andrea mit ihrer menschlichen Fracht heil auf dem Boden.

Der Hubschrauber jedoch schlug weiter entfernt auf einer Straße auf, doch zum Glück seiner Passagiere ging er nicht in Flammen auf. Bald darauf traf auch die Polizei ein.

Währenddessen ging Andrea mit Buzz, der noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, zu den anderen Ducks.

„Gut gemacht, Andrea", sagte Wildwing.

Die schwarz gekleidete Ente antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

„Buzz, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mallory sofort, denn der Junge war ungewöhnlich still, was allerdings nicht lange anhielt.

„Hast du das gesehen, Mallory?" fragte er aufgeregt. „Das war der Wahnsinn!"

Da Buzz nun wieder außer Gefahr war, konnte er wenige Tage später zum Match seiner Lieblingseishockeymannschaft kommen. Er durfte sogar auf der Ersatzbank sitzen. Doch es sah nicht gut aus für die Mighty Ducks, denn es stand Unentschieden.

Gerade eben wurde Tanya gegen die Bande geschleudert, und die blonde Ente blieb auf dem Eis liegen. Der Schiedsrichter pfiff ab. Wildwing und die Anderen waren sofort bei Tanya, die sich mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht das Knie hielt.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte der Teamcaptain sofort.

„Neinnein, es geht schon", gab Tanya zurück, doch der kleine Schmerzenschrei, den sie von sich gab, als sie aufzustehen versuchte, strafte ihre Aussage Lügen.

„Nein, du kannst nicht mehr weiterspielen", erklärte Wildwing und brachte Tanya zur Ersatzbank.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mallory.

„Wir müssen mit einem Spieler weniger auskommen", sagte Nosedive. „Wir haben eben keinen Ersatzspieler."

„Kein Problem!" rief Buzz. „Ich springe ein. Ich hole nur schnell meine Ausrüstung." Und schon wollte er sich auf den Weg zur Umkleidekabine machen.

„Nein, das geht nicht, Buzz", sagte Mallory. „Das ist noch zu gefährlich für dich."

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte da eine Stimme, und die Enten erkannten Andrea, die plötzlich in voller Hockey-Montur vor ihnen stand. „Darf ich mitspielen?"

„Selbstverständlich!" rief Nosedive fröhlich, und auch die Anderen nickten.

Und schon war Andrea auf dem Eis.

„Aber ich dachte, du spielst nicht mehr, weil dein Bruder dir nicht zusieht", wandte sich Mallory an die neue Mitspielerin.

„Aber er sieht mir doch zu", erwiderte Andrea lächelnd.

„Ja, das tut er ganz bestimmt, mein Engel", sagte nun Duke.

Und dann wurde das Match wieder angepfiffen. Andrea schnappte sich sofort den Puck und preschte auf das gegnerische Tor zu.

Der Kommentator gab natürlich seinen Senf zu dem Geschehen: „Und hier sehen wir die neue Mitspielerin der Mighty Ducks, Andrea O'Down. Sie schnappt sich den Puck, bricht durch die gegnerische Linien, schießt, und TOOOOR!"

Als Andrea das Tor geschossen hatte, brach tosender Jubel im Stadion los. Sofort war die braunhaarige Ente von ihren Teamkollegen umringt. Mallory umarmte sie sogar.

Andrea wandte ihren Blick kurz nach oben und sagte leise: „Für dich, Alec!"

Ende der fünften Episode


	6. Episode 06: Hundstage

Episode 06: Hundstage

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Nachmittag, als sich Nosedive und Andrea von einem Besuch bei Thrash und Mookie auf den Weg zurück zum Stadion machten. Seit Captain Comics auch Mangas anbot, schaute Andrea dort öfters vorbei. Irgendwie hatten Mangas es ihr angetan, obwohl sie selbst nicht erklären konnte, warum, und auch, wenn sie wusste, dass sie für das Meiste an Mangas, das sie las, mindestens ein Jahrzehnt über dem Altersdurchschnitt lag. Aber was machte das schon? So hatte sie sich auch an diesem Nachmittag wieder Lesestoff besorgt. Und Nosedive hatte natürlich wieder die Comics-Abteilung geplündert. So schlenderten die beiden Enten fröhlich nach Hause.

Doch sie hatten das Stadion noch nicht erreicht, als Nosedive plötzlich innehielt.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte er die braunhaarige Ente.

„Was gehört?" Andrea sah den Erpel fragend an.

Nosedive lauschte.

„Na, das", erwiderte er nach einem Augenblick und rannte in eine kleine Seitengasse.

Andrea folgte ihm. Und nun hörte sie es auch. Es klang wie ein leises Wimmern. Die beiden folgten dem Geräusch, und schließlich machten sie hinter einem alten Pappkarton die Quelle des Geräusches aus. Dort saß ein kleiner, schwarzweiß gefleckter Hund und winselte kläglich.

„He, mein Kleiner", sagte Nosedive freundlich, ging in die Hocke und streckte dem kleinen Hund seine Hand hin. Dieser schnüffelte daran und ließ sich dann bereitwillig von Nosedive über den Kopf streicheln. „Was machst du denn hier so alleine?"

Doch statt einer Antwort wedelte der kleine Hund einfach nur freundlich mit dem Schwanz. Nosedive nahm das Fellknäuel auf seine Arme und sah sich suchend um.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre dein Herrchen oder Frauchen hier irgendwo in der Nähe", stellte er fest.

„Ganz sicher nicht", bestätigte Andrea diese Feststellung. „Er wirkt etwas hungrig."

Nosedive sah dem Hündchen in die Augen. Dann griff er nach dem Halsband des Kleinen. „Charly" stand da eingraviert.

„Okay, Charly", sagte der blonde Erpel, „ich nehme dich mit nach Hause."

„Meinst du, dass die Anderen damit einverstanden sein werden?" fragte Andrea.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab dieser zur Antwort. „Tanya ist auf Hunde allergisch. Aber wir müssen es ihnen ja nicht verraten."

„Ohne mich!" Andrea machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Bitte, Andrea!" Nosedive sah sie flehend an. „Weißt du, seit der Sache mit Baby wollte ich immer ein Haustier haben."

„Baby?"

„Ja, damals hat Draganus uns ein Ei untergejubelt, aus dem dieses kleine, süße Fellknäuel geschlüpft ist. Aber es ist furchtbar schnell gewachsen, hat die Hälfte unserer Ausrüstung verspachtelt, und im Endeffekt mussten wir es leider unschädlich machen, indem Tanya irgendsoein Ding umgepolt hat, ich es Baby zu fressen gegeben habe und es so in seine Ei-Form zurückverwandelt wurde."

Andrea sah Nosedive stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich hoffe, von der Geschichte gibt es auch eine lange Version", sagte sie. „Denn die kurze habe ich eindeutig nicht begriffen."

„Also, wirst du mir helfen?" Nosedives Blick wurde noch flehender.

„Aber der Hund gehört doch offensichtlich jemandem!", warf Andrea ein.

„Aber bis wir den Besitzer gefunden haben, kann ich Charly doch behalten." Nosedive setzte seinen Dackelblick auf.

„Nein, Nosedive. Sieh mich nicht so an!" Die braunhaarige Ente gab sich alle Mühe, Nosedives Dackelblickattacke auszuweichen, doch vergebens. Als der blonde Erpel nämlich noch eins draufsetzte und leise winselte und sie Charly ebenfalls treuherzig ansah, gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Okay, meinetwegen!", sagte sie. „Aber dafür schuldest du mir was!"

„Alles, was du willst!", rief Nosedive fröhlich.

„Ein neues Kleid, das wir gemeinsam auf einer Shoppingtour aussuchen", erwiderte Andrea sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Nosedives Miene verfinsterte sich bei dieser Ankündigung merklich. „Aber..." Doch weiter kam der Erpel nicht, denn Andrea warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn augenblicklich innehalten ließ.

„Okay, wenn es sein muss", gab diesmal Nosedive sich geschlagen.

Wenig später erreichten die beiden Enten gemeinsam mit ihrer pelzigen Fracht das Stadion. Vorsichtig spähte Nosedive in den Umkleideraum. Als er feststellte, dass sich niemand in dem Raum befand, schlenderte er, das Hündchen auf dem Arm, gemütlich hinein. Andrea folgte ihm sofort, doch sie schleppte sich mehr, als dass sie ging, denn da Nosedive Charly trug, musste sie nun Nosedives bis oben hin mit Comics gefüllte Einkaufstüte tragen. Ein wenig grummelte sie deswegen, doch der blonde Erpel überhörte dies gekonnt.

Im nächsten Augenblick zuckten beide zusammen, denn ein Piepston ließ erkennen, dass der Aufzug gehalten hatte und sich jeden Augenblick die Türen öffnen würden. Reflexartig öffnete Nosedive das nächste Schließfach und verstaute Charly darin. Und es war keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon betraten Tanya, Wildwing und Grin den Umkleideraum.

„He, ihr beiden", begrüßte Tanya ihre Kameraden. „Wie war's im Comicladen?"

„Ertragreich", erwiderte Andrea und deutete auf die riesige Einkaufstüte.

Tanya lächelte, doch fast im selben Moment verzog sie das Gesicht und nieste.

„Oje", murmelte sie, nieste aber gleich noch einmal. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Die Technikerin der Ducks wurde nun regelrecht von einer Niesattacke geschüttelt. Nosedive warf Andrea einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Das letzte Mal, als mir das passiert ist, war ein Hund in der Nähe", erklärte Tanya zwischen zwei Niesern.

„Oh, entschuldige", sagte da Andrea. „Als wir vorhin unterwegs waren, begegneten wir so einem süßen Hund – es war ein Schäferhund, glaube ich. Den musste ich ihn unbedingt streicheln. Ich werde wohl ein paar seiner Haare auf meinen Klamotten haben."

„Das wird es wohl sein", stimmte Tanya ihr zu, und Nosedive atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann verließen Tanya, Wildwing und Grin den Umkleideraum. Andrea und Nosedive warteten noch, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren, dann holte der Erpel Charly aus dem Schließfach.

„Und jetzt schnell in mein Zimmer!", sagte Nosedive bestimmt. Und schon setzten sie ihren Weg fort und schafften es sogar, ihr Ziel ohne Zwischenfälle zu erreichen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ein gewisser Saurian Overlord ganz andere Probleme. Gereizt ging Draganus auf der Kommandobrücke der Raptor auf und ab.

„Irgendwie müssen wir dieses Schiff doch wieder zum Fliegen bringen!", sagte er mürrisch. „Beliriumkristalle gibt es auf diesem Planeten nicht, wir brauchen etwas Anderes. Aber was?"

Wraith und Siege beobachteten ihren Boss in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, als Chameleon plötzlich hereingestürmt kam.

„Boss! Boss!", rief er aufgeregt, stoppte aber jäh, als Draganus – schlecht gelaunt, wie er nun einmal war – einfach seinen Laser auf ihn richtete.

„Ent-entschludige, Boss", stotterte Chameleon nun kleinlaut. „Ich-ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich habe hier etwas, das könnte dich interessieren."

Und er reichte Draganus einen Zettel. Dieser wandte sich nun ab, um zu lesen, was darauf stand. Nach einem Augenblick wandte sich der Saurian Overlord mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder Chameleon zu.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er nur.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Nosedive, Charly für einen kleinen Spaziergang nach draußen zu bringen. Dazu versteckte er den kleinen Hund in seinem Rucksack und spazierte fröhlich los. Auf halber Strecke zum Aufzug begegnete er den drei weiblichen Mitgliedern der Mighty Ducks.

„Hallo, Nosedive", begrüßte ihn Mallory. „Wohin des Wegs?"

„Comics kaufen", antwortet der Erpel wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Und diesmal habe ich gleich einen Rucksack dabei, damit ich meine Beute leichter nach Hause transportieren kann."

Mallory bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Reg' dich ja nie wieder über eine meiner Shoppingtouren auf", sagte sie dann. „Du bist ja sogar noch schlimmer als Andrea und ich zusammen."

„Da hast du Recht, Mallory", pflichtete die braunhaarige Ente, die natürlich vermutete, was sich wirklich in dem Rucksack befand, ihrer Freundin bei. „Er ist eine Katastrophe."

Gerade eben verzerrte Tanya wieder das Gesicht zu einem Niesen, doch als sie nieste, täuschte auch Andrea ein Niesen vor.

„Mann, ist es frisch hier drinnen!", sagte Andrea. „Findest du nicht auch, Tanya? Komm', holen wir uns einen Tee, bevor wir uns noch erkälten. Du auch, Mallory." Und mit diesen Worten schob sie die beiden anderen Ente davon. Sie warf Nosedive über die Schulter noch einen Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit hatte sich Chameleon in einen Raum teleportiert. Vorsichtig lugte er durch die Tür auf den Gang hinaus. Er sah ein paar Leute in Arbeitskleidung vorbeigehen, die ihn jedoch nicht bemerkten. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich Chameleon in einen Menschen, der dieselbe Arbeitskleidung trug. Er trat hinaus auf den Gang und folgte den Menschen.

Nosedive kehrte gerade von seinem Spaziergang mit Charly zurück, als der Alarm losging. Den Hund in seinem Rucksack vergessend stürmte er sofort in den Computerraum.

„Was ist los?", fragte er die anderen Enten, die bereits alle versammelt waren.

„Es gab einen Einbruch in ein Hightech-Labor, bei dem Teleporterenergie verwendet wurde", erklärte Tanya, die sich schon über ihren Schnabel strich, als wollte sie ein Niesen vermeiden.

„Und was wurde gestohlen?", fragte Nosedive.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, das herauszufinden", gab die Technikerin zurück, nieste aber gleich darauf heftig.

Fast im selben Augenblick begann Charly in seinem Versteck laut zu jaulen. Scheinbar hatte er genug von diesem Rucksack.

Alle sechs Enten sahen Nosedive an.

„Ups", sagte dieser. „Da hat sich doch glatt mein MP3-Player eingeschaltet."

Wieder war ein lang gezogenes Jaulen zu hören.

„Und was für ein Lied ist das bitteschön?", fragte Mallory ungläubig.

„Dieses neue .. von dieser neuen Band", erwiderte Nosedive stockend. „Den ... den Hot Dogs."

Nun blickten ihn fünf Enten ungläubig an. Nur Andrea hatte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn gefasst und schüttelte den Kopf. Und nun fing Charly auch noch laut zu kläffen an, während Tanya wieder eine ihrer Niesattacken bekam.

Wildwing blickte von Tanya zu Nosedive und von Nosedive zu Tanya. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem blonden Erpel zu.

„Okay, kleiner Bruder", sagte er, „Lass den Hund aus dem Rucksack."

„Welchen Hund?" Nosedive stellte sich in einem letzten, verzweifelten Rettungsversuch einfach blöd, doch Charly hatte es irgendwie geschafft, den Reißverschluss des Rucksackes auseinander zu reißen und den Kopf ins Freie zu stecken, und sah nun die Ducks über Nosedives Schulter hinweg fröhlich an.

„Diesen Hund", erwiderte Wildwing kühl.

Nosedive wusste nun, dass jeder weitere Versuch, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, zwangsläufig scheitern musste, stellte seufzend den Rucksack ab und ließ den kleinen Hund heraus. Charly sprang sofort fröhlich kläffend auf die anderen Enten zu.

„Was soll das?", fragte Wildwing und sah seinen Bruder forschend an.

„Das ist Charly. Andrea und ich haben ihn gefunden", erklärte Nosedive. „Er war ganz allein, und da beschlossen wir, ihn mitzunehmen, bis wir seinen Besitzer finden."

Alle Augen waren nun auf Andrea gerichtet.

„Du wusstest davon?", fragte der Teamcaptain.

„Ja", gestand die braunhaarige Ente. „Aber ich habe ihm nur geholfen, weil er versprochen hat, den Hund nur vorübergehend zu behalten. Ich konnte das kleine Fellknäuel einfach nicht dort lassen."

„Das nächste Mal sagt ihr Bescheid", sagte Wildwing zu den beiden.

„Okay", murmelte Nosedive, und Andrea nickte. „Aber haben wir jetzt nicht andere Probleme?" Nosedive deutete auf den Bildschirm von Drake One.

„Gut gerettet", sagte Wildwing und wandte sich dann wieder Tanya zu, doch die blonde Ente brachte vor lauter Niesen kaum ein Wort heraus.

„Ihr müsst den Hund wegbringen", sagte sie zwischen zwei Niesattacken. „Ich kann so nicht arbeiten."

„Alles klar", erwiderte Nosedive und brachte Charly in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Als er wieder zurück war, fuhr Tanya mit ihren Erklärungen fort: „Ich habe jetzt rausgefunden, was gestohlen wurde. Es war die Formel für einen neuen Treibstoff."

„Dann will er wohl immer noch die Raptor flott machen", stellte Duke fest.

„Anzunehmen", pflichtete Tanya ihm bei. „Doch um diesen Treibstoff herzustellen, braucht er ein ganz bestimmtes Labor. Und in der Umgebung von Anaheim gibt es nur ein solches Labor, zu dem Draganus sich Zutritt verschaffen könnte. Und das ist hier."

Auf dem Bildschirm war eine Landkarte erschienen, auf der ein roter Punkt leuchtete.

„Dann los!", rief Mallory, und alle Ducks bis auf Nosedive stürmten zum Migrator. Dieser jedoch lief zum Aufenthaltsraum.

Wildwing hielt inne. „Wo willst du hin, Dive?"

„Ich lasse Charly doch nicht alleine hier", erklärte dieser und war schon unterwegs, um den Hund zu holen.

Wenig später fuhren die Ducks inklusive Charly im Migrator zu dem Labor, das Tanya ausfindig gemacht hatte. Der kleine Hund lief aufgeregt durch das Innere des Wagens, blieb einmal bei dieser Ente stehen, einmal bei jener. Gerade hatte er sich vor Duke auf seine Hinterbeine gestellt und sah den grauen Erpel treuherzig an. Dieser kraulte ihn lächelnd hinter dem Ohr.

„Er ist doch ganz süß", sagte Duke, und Mallory pflichtete ihm bei.

Nur Tanya konnte dem nicht zustimmen. Sie hatte sich in den hintersten Teil des Migrators verzogen, um ihre Niesattacken wenigstens einigermaßen abzuschwächen.

Endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie parkten den Migrator in einiger Entfernung. Alle Ducks bis auf Nosedive waren bereits im Freien, und besonders Tanya war froh, frische Luft atmen zu können. In der Zwischenzeit erklärte der blonde Erpel Charly, dass dieser im Migrator warten solle.

„Und stell nichts an! Sei brav!", befahl er.

Charly machte Männchen und kläffte einmal.

„Das werte ich als Ja", sagte Nosedive und ging hinaus zu den Anderen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen, und Charly war nun im Migrator eingesperrt.

Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Ducks auf das besagte Gebäude zu. Wildwing scannte es und bestätigte, dass Draganus und seine Handlanger sich darin befanden.

Die Ducks wollten gerade das Gebäude stürmen, als sie plötzlich von Drones umzingelt waren. Immer mehr Drones kreisten sie ein, bis schließlich auch noch Siege und Wraith per Teleporter den Ort des Geschehens betraten.

Siege grinste böse. „Wir haben euch schon erwartet."

Die Ducks waren gefangen. Draganus hatte sie fesseln und in den hinteren Teil des Labors bringen lassen. Er war zu sehr mit der Herstellung des neuen Treibstoffs für die Raptor beschäftigt, als dass er sich jetzt mit ihnen befassen konnte. Und immerhin wollte er es genießen, wenn er seine schlimmsten Feinde ins Jenseits beförderte.

Wildwing warf einen Blick auf die Saurier, ehe er seinen Kameraden zuflüsterte: „Andrea, Duke, kriegt ihr die Fesseln auf?"

Duke schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Wing. Das sind Spezialfesseln."

Andrea stimmte ihm zu: „Ohne das passende Werkzeug schaffen wir das nicht."

Die braunhaarige Ente blickte zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo die Waffen der Ducks auf einem Haufen lagen. Auch die kleine Tasche, die sie immer am Gürtel trug, war dort.

„Dabei hätt' ich's ja, nur gerade leider nicht zur Hand", murmelte sie.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Charly es offensichtlich satt, auf Nosedive und die Anderen zu warten. Verzweifelt kratzte er an der Tür, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. Auch als er sie böse anknurrte, blieb sie verschlossen. Der kleine Hund versuchte es noch einmal mit seinem furchterregendsten Knurren – da er noch ein Welpe war, kann man sich ja denken, wie furchterregend es wirkte –, aber die Tür beeindruckte das gar nicht. Zornig begann Charly nun, im Migrator herumzuspringen, und bei einem dieser Sprünge erwischte er den Knopf, der die Tür öffnete. Freudig jaulte das Hündchen auf und lief dann ins Freie.

„Der arme Charly!", sagte da Nosedive. „Sitzt ganz alleine im Migrator und wartet darauf, dass ich zurückkomme, aber ich werde vielleicht nie wieder zurückkommen!" Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Mallory warf Andrea einen Blick zu. „Dass er bei solchen Szenen immer maßlos übertreiben muss!", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Doch Nosedive ließ sich nicht beirren. „Mir kommt es so vor, als könnte ich ihn hören."

„Jetzt, wo du's sagst", warf Andrea ein, „ich glaube auch, ihn winseln zu hören."

In diesem Augenblick gab auch Tanyas Niesen das untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass ein Hund in der Nähe war. Die Ducks sahen sich um, und schon befand sich ein freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnder Charly in ihrer Mitte.

Draganus und seine Handlanger waren offensichtlich zu beschäftigt gewesen, um auf einen kleinen Hund wie Charly aufmerksam zu werden, und auch die Drones hatten ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Braver Hund!", sagte Nosedive.

„Meinst du, er könnte meine Tasche holen?", fragte Andrea.

„Versuchen wir's", erwiderte Nosedive. „Los, Charly, hol' Andreas Tasche!"

Charly sah den Erpel fragend an.

„Die Tasche dort drüben", wiederholte Nosedive und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der die Tasche lag. „Los, hol' sie!"

Charly gab ein leises Kläffen von sich und schlich davon. Offensichtlich hatte er schon bemerkt, dass die Saurier ihn nicht entdecken durften. Schon hatte er die Stelle mit den Waffen der Ducks erreicht, packte einen Gegenstand und schlich zurück zu Nosedive.

„Das war schon sehr gut, Charly", sagte dieser anerkennend. „Nur das nächste Mal bringst du bitte die Tasche und nicht eine Puckkanone."

Wieder kläffte Charly leise und schlich davon, brachte diesmal aber Andreas Bumerang-Puck.

„Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg", sagte Nosedive zu seinen Kameraden, die schon leicht genervt dreinblickten. „Immerhin hat er etwas von Andreas Sachen gebracht."

Erst beim dritten Versuch brachte Charly den gewünschten Gegenstand. Andrea nahm die Tasche sofort an sich, zog einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus und öffnete damit ihre Hand- und dann ihre Fußfesseln. Dann befreite sie die Anderen. Ein Blick zu den Sauriern machte klar, dass diese schon fast mit der Herstellung des Treibstoffs fertig waren. Als alle Ducks ihre Fesseln los waren, schnappte sich Mallory die Puckkanone, die Charly vorhin irrtümlich gebracht hatte, und schoss zwei von den Drones, die in der Nähe standen, in Stücke. Grin verarbeitete einen weiteren mit bloßen Händen zu Alteisen. Andrea packte ihren Bumerang-Puck, befestigte ihn an ihrem linken Oberarmband und rannte mit den Anderen zu den Waffen. Bald waren alle Ducks wieder voll bewaffnet und griffen die Drones an.

Dieser Tumult entging natürlich auch Draganus und den anderen Sauriern nicht.

„Haltet sie auf!", rief der Saurian Overlord. „Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Treibstoff."

Sofort eröffneten Siege, Wraith und Chameleon das Feuer auf die Mighty Ducks. Draganus fügte die letzten Komponenten in das Treibstoffgemisch.

„Geschafft!", rief er und wollte sich mitsamt dem Treibstoffbehälter zurück auf die Raptor teleportieren, als ihm plötzlich Wildwing zurief: „Das denkst du!"

Der Teamcaptain der Mighty Ducks hatte es mit Hilfe eines Eisschildes geschafft, nahe genug an Draganus heran zu kommen, um nun einen Puck auf den Behälter abzufeuern. Dieser durchschlug den Behälter, und der ganze Treibstoff floss heraus. Automatisch ergriff der Saurier den Zettel, auf dem die Formel stand, doch wie aus dem Nichts sprang ein kleiner, schwarzweißer Hund auf ihn zu, packte das Papier am anderen Ende und zog so heftig daran, dass es entzwei riss.

„Ja, das ist mein Hund!", rief Nosedive anerkennend.

Draganus war über diese Entwicklung so wütend, dass er seinen Laser auf Charly richtete, doch Andreas Bumerang-Puck traf ihn an der Klaue, sodass der Schuss daneben ging.

„Nanana", sagte die braunhaarige Ente. „Wer wird denn hier auf kleine, süße Hunde schießen?"

Draganus knurrte auf, merkte aber, dass er nicht mehr gewinnen konnte.

„Rückzug!", rief er daher und betätigte seinen Teleporter. Die drei anderen Saurier taten es ihm gleich, und bald waren nur mehr ein paar Drones übrig, die auch schnell erledigt waren.

Zufrieden kehrten die Enten zum Migrator zurück. Nosedive hatte Charly auf dem Arm, der fröhlich und auch ein wenig stolz um sich blickte.

Nun war schon eine Woche vergangen, seit Nosedive und Andrea Charly ins Hauptquartier der Ducks geschmuggelt hatten. Nachdem der kleine Hund sie gerettet hatte, konnte nun auch Tanya nichts mehr gegen ihn sagen. Die blonde Ente hatte sich Tabletten gegen ihre Allergie besorgt, sodass sie, wenn Charly in der Nähe war, nicht mehr ständig, sondern bloß ab und zu niesen musste.

Die Ducks samt ihrem neuen Maskottchen befanden sich gerade im Aufenthaltsraum, als Phil zu ihnen stieß. Er warf Nosedive einen traurigen Blick zu.

„Nosedive, du weißt doch noch, dass wir wegen Charly eine Anzeige in der Zeitung aufgegeben habe", sagte er. „Nun, heute hat sich seine Besitzerin gemeldet. Sie wartet oben."

Nosedive war sichtlich bestürzt, als er das hörte. Er blickte Charly an, sah dann aber zu seinem Bruder. „Muss das sein?"

Wildwing nickte stumm.

Seufzend hob Nosedive Charly hoch und ging mit ihm nach oben. Die anderen Enten folgten ihm.

Vor der Umkleidekabine stand ein etwa achtjähriges Mädchen. Ihre hüftlangen braunen Haare waren zu zwei hohen Zöpfen gebunden, und sie trug ein lila Kleid. Charly hüpfte sofort aus Nosedives Armen, als er sie sah, und rannte auf sie zu.

„Charly!", rief das Mädchen und umarmte den kleinen Hund. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst in meiner Nähe bleiben, bei den vielen Leuten verlieren wir uns sonst."

Zur Antwort winselte Charly leise.

Nosedive schlich hängenden Kopfes zu den beiden und ging in die Hocke. Traurig streichelte er über Charlys Kopf, der ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Wie heißt du denn, meine Kleine?", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Alicia."

„Und wirst du gut auf Charly aufpassen?"

„Natürlich", gab Alicia zur Antwort. „Wir haben uns einmal verloren, aber das passiert mir nicht wieder. Danke, dass du so gut für ihn gesorgt hast."

Das Mädchen drückte Nosedive zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser blickte daraufhin so überrascht drein, dass seine Freunde einfach lachen mussten.

Einen Tag später saß Nosedive trübsinnig im Aufenthaltsraum, als Andrea zu ihm trat.

„Immer noch traurig?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete der Erpel. „Der kleine Kerl wird mir fehlen."

„Ja, mir auch." Andrea nickte traurig.

Sie sah Nosedive kurz an, dann stand sie auf. Ihre Augen blitzten dabei fröhlich auf.

„Komm'", sagte sie. „Es wird Zeit, dich ein bisschen aufzumuntern."

„Und wo gehen wir hin?"

„Ins Einkaufszentrum", erklärte Andrea. „Du schuldest mir noch ein Kleid."

„Wolltest du mich nicht aufmuntern?", entgegnete Nosedive missmutig.

„Eben", sagte die braunhaarige Ente. „Deswegen gehen wir shoppen."

„Bitte, Drea, erspar mir das!", rief Nosedive verzweifelt, doch Andrea hatte ihn schon am Kragen gepackt und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Du wirst sehen, das macht Spaß", sagte sie bloß.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Bitte, lass mich los", flehte Nosedive. „HILFE!"

Ende der sechsten Episode


	7. Episode 07: Bitte lächeln!

Episode 07: Bitte lächeln!

Andrea und Nosedive hatten es sich diesen Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht. Andrea las die Zeitung, während Nosedive Cartoons guckte.

Doch in diesem Augenblick betrat Phil den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah sich um, entdeckte Andrea und kam schnurstracks auf sie zu.

„Andrea, Baby...", begann er, doch die braunhaarige Ente warf ihm einen derartig bösen Blick zu, dass er sofort abbrach. „Andrea, Süße...", versuchte er es erneut, doch wiederum erntete er nur einen bösen Blick, der ihn auch diesmal verstummen ließ.

„Hallo, Andrea", sagte er dann schließlich, und diesmal schien er die richtigen Worte gewählt zu haben, denn die so Angesprochene erwiderte den Gruß. „Hallo, Phil", sagte sie freundlich.

Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Phil auf, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Sü...Siehst du, hier in meinem Kalender steht es." Und um seinen Versprecher zu überspielen, holte er demonstrativ seinen Terminkalender heraus und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. „Eigentlich betrifft es dich und Mallory. Es geht um Modefotos für ein Magazin."

„Welches Magazin?", fragte Andrea ein wenig skeptisch und stand auf.

Der Manager der Ducks warf einen Blick in seine Notizen. „Vogue", antwortete er schließlich.

Andrea, die eigentlich selbst einen Blick in den Kalender hatte werfen wollen, blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Die Vogue?", wiederholte sie und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ich muss mich setzen." Und schon sank sie zurück auf die Couch, den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet, den Schnabel offen stehend.

Doch nun hörte man, wie sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes öffnete und Wildwing, Tanya, Duke und Mallory hereinkamen.

Andrea hob den Blick, entdeckte Mallory und stürzte sofort auf die Rothaarige zu.

„Mallory! Mallory!", rief sie aufgeregt und packte ihre Freundin, die sich ein bisschen überfallen vorkam, bei den Händen. „Stell dir vor! Wir machen Modefotos! Für die Vogue!"

Mallory riss die Augen auf, ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht, und für einen Moment war sie ebenfalls wie erstarrt, doch dann stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus, in den Andrea einstimmte, und schon hüpften die beiden jubelnd und kreischend im Kreis, während sie sich wie zwei kleine Mädchen an den Händen hielten.

Wildwing und Duke beäugten das Geschehen skeptisch.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, worum es hier geht?", fragte Wildwing den grauen Erpel.

„Nicht die geringste", antwortete dieser. „Aber ich habe es auch aufgegeben, Frauen jemals ganz zu verstehen."

Dann sah er Tanya an. „Oder kannst du uns das erklären?"

„Nein", erwiderte diese knapp, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Wildwing und Duke sahen ihr fragend nach.

In ihrem Zimmer betrachtete Tanya sich im Spiegel.

„Immer bekommen Andrea und Mallory die Aufträge für Modefotos", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Das war vor einem Monat bei InStyle so, und jetzt auch noch die Vogue!" Sie beäugte sich kritisch von oben bis unten. „Aber eigentlich ist es kein Wunder. Die beiden sind schlank und hübsch. Ich mit meinem Aussehen und meiner Figur habe da natürlich keine Chance." Wieder ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel. „Okay, dann ist es beschlossen. Ich mache eine Diät!"

„Siege, Siege! Sieh mal hierher!", rief Chameleon aufgeregt, und als Siege sich umdrehte, blitzte es.

„Ja!", jubelte das kleine, grüne Wesen. „Ein tolles Bild!" Gleichzeitig schwenkte er triumphierend seine Kamera, nur um sie sich gleich wieder vor's Gesicht zu halten und ein paar Hunterdrones zu fotografieren.

„Und jetzt du, Wraith!", rief Chameleon und fotografierte munter weiter.

So war es auch noch, als Draganus hinzukam. Es war das reinste Blitzlichtgewitter.

„Boss!", rief Chameleon sogleich, als er den Saurian Overlord entdeckte. „Bitte lächeln!"

Doch anstatt zu lächeln, packte dieser mit einem Knurren den Hobbyfotografen an der Kehle.

„Oder auch nicht", presste Chameleon heiser hervor.

Dann schnappte sich Draganus die Kamera und nahm sie skeptisch unter die Lupe.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte er genervt.

„Das ist meine Kamera", antwortete die kleine, grüne Echse. „Für meine Erinnerungsfotos."

Und mit diesen Worten sauste er in eine Ecke des Raumes und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Fotoalbum zurück.

„Siehst du, hier!", sagte er, als er das Album öffnete und auf ein Foto deutete. „Das ist Siege, wie er mich anbrüllt, ich soll endlich mit der blöden Knipserei aufhören." Dann deutete er auf ein anderes Foto. „Und das ist Wraith, wie er einen Feuerball nach mir wirft." Er klappte das Album wieder zu. „Alles festgehalten und für die Ewigkeit gebannt."

Draganus hielt den Fotoapparat hoch und wiederholte: „Für die Ewigkeit gebannt."

Dann trat ein böses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Ach, komm schon, Grin!", sagte Nosedive zu dem grauen Erpel. „So lange waren wir jetzt auch nicht bei Thrash und Mookie! Und diese Sonnenbrille mit dem Captain Comics-Logo musste ich ihnen einfach abkaufen. Das nennt man Förderung kleiner Betriebe." Und demonstrativ setzte er sich besagte Sonnenbrille auf den Schnabel.

„Wenn ich nicht jeden Tag mindestens drei Stunden meditiere, gefährdet das meinen inneren Frieden", gab der graue Erpel zurück und ging voraus zum Eisstadion.

Nosedive eilte ihm sofort hinterher.

Kurz vor dem Eisstadion kam ein kleiner Junge auf sie zugelaufen.

„Ihr seid doch zwei der Mighty Ducks!", rief er fröhlich. „Darf ich euch fotografieren?" Der Junge holte sofort seine Kamera hervor.

„Aber natürlich!", antwortete Nosedive und warf sich sofort in Pose. Auch Grin nickte.

Der Junge hielt sich die Kamera vor's Gesicht, und schon blitzte es.

„Danke!", rief er dann und sauste davon.

„Ein netter Junge, findest du nicht?", wandte sich Nosedive an Grin, doch dieser stand immer noch so da wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sie fotografiert worden waren.

„Grin, der Kleine ist weg", sagte Nosedive. „Du kannst dich jetzt wieder bewegen."

Er stupste den großen Erpel an, doch der rührte sich nicht.

„Grin?", fragte er und fuchtelte seinem Freund nun mit den Händen vor den Augen herum. „Grin!"

Tanya betrat am dritten Tag ihrer Radikaldiät die Küche. Andrea saß da und aß genüsslich ein Stück Schokokuchen.

„Hey, Tanya!", begrüßte sie die blonde Ente. „Phil hat Schokokuchen gebracht. Willst du auch etwas?"

„Nein", antwortete Tanya knapp und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Du hast natürlich Recht", sagte nun Andrea. „Ich sollte mich auch zurückhalten. Wegen der Fotos für die Vogue. Aber dieses eine Stück muss einfach noch sein!"

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, was für einen bitterbösen Blick ihr die Technikerin zuwarf.

In diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Tanya und Andrea stürzten sofort in den Computerraum, wo sich auch schon Mallory, Wildwing und Duke versammelt hatten.

Auf dem Bildschirm war ein ziemlich hektischer Nosedive zu sehen.

„Leute, es ist schrecklich!", rief er.

„Schon gut, kleiner Bruder", erwiderte Wildwing. „Ich glaube dir, dass es wichtig ist. Aber warum hast du gleich Alarm ausgelöst?"

„Es ist wegen Grin. Er steht da wie eine Statue und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter! Und was noch viel schlimmer ist: Er rührt sich nicht!" Nosedives Stimme klang sehr hektisch.

„Okay, wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg", sagte Wildwing, und die Truppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Migrator.

Als sie alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, war Tanya heilfroh, dass Wildwing den Motor startete, sonst hätte wohl jemand gehört, wie laut ihr Magen knurrte.

Die sechs Enten hatten eben ihren erstarrten Teamkameraden ins Hauptquartier befördert.

Sie stellten ihn auf der Krankenstation ab, wo er einfach wie eine Statue stehen blieb.

„Na ja, wenigstens braucht er sich über seinen inneren Frieden jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen", sagte Nosedive und lachte verlegen, verstummte aber sofort, als seine Freunde ihn böse anstarrten.

„Tanya", wandte sich der Teamcaptain an die blonde Ente. „Irgendeine Idee, was mit Grin passiert sein könnte?"

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, Wildwing", erwiderte diese. „Ich muss erst ein paar Tests durchführen. Und zu diesem Zweck lasst ihr mich am Besten in Ruhe arbeiten."

Die Anderen nickten bloß und verließen die Krankenstation.

Als sie draußen waren, fasste sich Tanya an die Stirn und stützte sich an einem Tisch ab. Ihr war ganz furchtbar schwindlig.

Doch sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte zu sich selbst: „Reiß dich zusammen, Tanya! Wer schön sein will, muss leiden! Und jetzt an die Arbeit!"

Andrea und Mallory waren ein wenig an die frische Luft gegangen. Andrea hasste Warten einfach, und auch Mallory hatte gegen einen Spaziergang nichts einzuwenden gehabt.

Sie spazierten durch Anaheim, und fast automatisch schlugen sie den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum ein.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was mit Grin passiert sein könnte?", fragte Andrea, die einfach an nichts Anderes denken konnte.

„Nein, leider", antwortete die rothaarige Ente. „Und laut Nosedive ist auch nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert."

Andrea wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein junges Mädchen auf sie zukam.

„Entschuldigung", sagte das Mädchen. „Ihr beide gehört doch zu den Mighty Ducks, nicht wahr? Ich finde euch so hübsch und mag euren Style. Darf ich euch fotografieren?"

„Aber sicher doch!", erwiderten die beiden Entendamen wie aus einem Schnabel, und kurz darauf blitzte es auch schon.

Doch in dem Augenblick, als das Mädchen auf den Auslöser drückte, musste Andrea niesen.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte sie sofort. „Du kannst natürlich noch ein Foto machen." Doch als sie sich umsah, musste sie feststellen, dass das Mädchen weg war.

„Wo ist sie denn hin?", fragte Andrea und wandte sich Mallory zu. Doch diese stand nur da wie vorhin und starrte ins Leere. Die braunhaarige Ente packte ihre Freundin an der Schulter und sagte ihren Namen, doch diese bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Sofort griff Andrea zu ihrem Funkgerät. „Wildwing, hier ist Andrea", sagte sie. „Wir haben ein Problem."

Auf der Kommandobrücke der Raptor erschien in diesem Augenblick das junge Mädchen, das eben ein Foto von Andrea und Mallory gemacht hatte. Als Draganus sich ihm zuwandte, verwandelte es sich in Chameleon.

„Auftrag ausgeführt!", sagte er und hielt die Kamera hoch.

„Sehr gut", erwiderte der Saurian Overlord böse grinsend.

Tanya saß mit gekrümmtem Körper vor ihren Notizen, eine Hand auf ihren knurrenden Magen gedrückt, auf die andere hatte sie ihren Kopf gestützt, doch sie richtete sich sofort auf, als die Tür der Krankenstation aufging.

Herein kamen Andrea, Duke, Nosedive und Wildwing, der eine erstarrte Mallory hereintrug und neben Grin abstellte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tanya sofort und wollte aufspringen, ließ es aber bleiben, weil ihr sonst wahrscheinlich wieder schwindlig geworden wäre.

„Wir waren spazieren", erzählte Andrea. „Da kam ein Mädchen auf uns zu und wollte uns fotografieren. Und nachdem sie das Foto gemacht hatte, sah Mallory so aus." Die braunhaarige Ente deutete auf ihre Freundin.

„Jetzt, wo du's sagst: Grin und ich sind auch fotografiert worden", sagte da Nosedive.

„Und das sagst du uns jetzt?", rief Andrea aufgebracht.

„Na ja, ich musste die Spannung in dieser Episode aufrecht erhalten", gab Nosedive kleinlaut zurück. „Sonst hätten wir die Sendezeit nicht voll ausgeschöpft."

„Okay, selbst wenn es etwas mit diesen Fotos zu tun hat, erklärt das noch nicht, warum ihr zwei nicht erstarrt seid", warf Duke ein.

„Nun ja", sagte Andrea. „Ich musste niesen und habe daher nicht in die Kamera gesehen."

Alle Blicke wandten sich Nosedive zu.

„Geniest habe ich nicht", sagte er sofort.

„Und was hast du dann getan?", fragte Andrea.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Nosedive. „Ich habe ganz normal in die Kamera gesehen."

„Das ist eigenartig", stellte Wildwing fest und wandte sich dann an Tanya. „Könnte es denn etwas mit der Kamera zu tun haben?"

„Rein theoretisch, ja", antwortete diese. „Meine Tests haben ergeben, dass Grins – und nun wohl auch Mallorys – Gehirnaktivitäten einfach zurückgeschaltet werden. Es ist, als hätte man ein Gerät auf Standby geschaltet. So was kann normalerweise nur durch einen kurzen Reiz ausgelöst werden."

„Wie beispielsweise ein Blitzlicht", warf der Teamcaptain ein.

„Wie beispielsweise ein Blitzlicht", stimmte die blonde Ente ihm zu.

„Und wie können wir das rückgängig machen?", fragte Duke.

„Dazu bräuchten wir diese Kamera", erklärte die Technikerin.

„Dann werden wir versuchen, uns diese zu besorgen", sagte Wildwing.

„Alles schön und gut", meldete sich nun Andrea zu Wort. „Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum Nosedive nicht erstarrt ist. Und wie wir uns davor schützen können auch nicht!"

„Vielleicht doch", sagte da Nosedive, holte seine Captain Comics-Sonnenbrille hervor und setzte sie auf. „Ich hatte nämlich die hier auf."

Es war schon dunkel, als Nosedive durch den Park spazierte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt erschienen Chameleon und Siege wie aus dem Nichts.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das noch einmal funktioniert?", fragte Siege skeptisch. „Mittlerweile müssten die Enten ja bemerkt haben, dass es etwas mit der Kamera zu tun hat."

Chameleon winkte ab. „Ach, das geht schon. Ich werde ihn einfach eiskalt erwischen."

Und mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich ein einen älteren Herren und lief Nosedive hinterher.

„Mister Nosedive!", rief er. „Warten Sie doch einen Moment!"

Nosedive blieb stehen, und als er sich umwandte, drückte Chameleon sofort auf den Auslöser.

Doch in diesem Moment stürzten Wildwing und Tanya aus dem Gebüsch, beide trugen Sonnenbrillen. Wildwing nahm sofort Chameleon ins Visier und schoss einen Puck nach dem anderen ab. Chameleon verwandelte sich sofort zurück und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Dann grinste er böse.

„Bitte lächeln!", rief er und drückte ein paar Mal auf den Auslöser seiner Kamera, doch Wildwing erstarrte nicht.

„Verdammt!", kreischte das kleine grüne Wesen, griff nach seiner Laserpistole und eröffnete das Feuer.

„Nosedive!", rief Wildwing seinem Bruder zu. „Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen!"

„Ganz sicher?", fragte der blonde Erpel, der immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dastand.

„Ganz sicher!", erwiderte Wildwing.

Nosedive öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, riss sie dann ganz auf und duckte sich, da ein Laserstrahl ihn sonst erwischt hätte.

Blitzschnell setzte er sich auch eine Sonnenbrille auf, sprang an die Seite seines Bruders und mischte nun auch kräftig mit.

Keinem der beiden fiel auf, dass Tanya sehr viel langsamer reagierte als sonst.

Unweit des Geschehens hatten sich Duke und Andrea auf einem Baum versteckt. Auch sie beide hatten sich mit Sonnebrillen versehen.

„Alles klar, mein Engel?", fragte Duke, da Andrea die ganze Zeit nervös um sich blickte.

„Es ist stockfinstere Nacht, und ich trage eine Sonnenbrille", erwiderte sie etwas genervt. „Nein, es ist nicht alles klar, denn ich sehe nur halb so viel wie sonst."

„Frag mich mal", gab Duke zurück und deutete auf seine Sonnenbrille, die er zusätzlich zu seinem künstlichen Auge trug, doch in diesem Moment waren Laserschüsse zu hören. „Und das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle. Es geht los!"

Und schon sprangen die beiden vom Baum und rannten zum Kampfplatz.

Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, als Andrea mit voller Wucht Siege rammte, der sich von hinten an die drei Enten herangeschlichen hatte.

Der Schuss, den er eigentlich auf Wildwing hatte abgeben wollen, schien nun vielmehr dem Mond gegolten zu haben. Und für einen zweiten Schuss blieb keine Zeit, denn noch ehe er sich aufrichten konnte, war Duke an seiner Seite und schlug mit seinem Schwert die Laserkanone in zwei Hälften.

Siege knurrte auf und warf mit der einen Hälfte, die er noch in der Hand hatte, nach Duke. Dieser wich jedoch geschickt aus.

Während also Duke und Andrea mit Siege beschäftigt waren, drängten Wildwing, Nosedive und Tanya Chameleon zurück.

Doch als dieser merkte, dass es eng wurde, rief er Siege zu: „Es wird Zeit, abzuhauen!"

Und schon betätigten die beiden ihre Teleporter.

„Sie sind entkommen!", rief Nosedive wütend.

„Ja, und die Kamera mit ihnen", stellte Duke fest.

Wildwing blickte nachdenklich auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Chameleon gestanden hatte.

„Irgendwie war das ein bisschen zu leicht", murmelte er.

In diesem Augenblick erschienen Chameleon und Siege auf der Brücke der Raptor.

„Boss!", rief Chameleon aufgeregt. „Die Enten haben einen Weg gefunden, die Wirkung der Kamera aufzuheben!"

Doch der Saurian Overlord zeigte sich davon wenig beeindruckt.

„Dann eben weiter mit Plan B", sagte er. „Tauchen wir diese Stadt in ein Blitzlichtgewitter!"

Die fünf Enten hatten eben wieder ihr Hauptquartier erreicht. Kaum war der Migrator zum Stillstand gekommen, da nahmen auch schon alle die Sonnenbrillen ab.

Beim Aussteigen aus dem Migrator musste Tanya sich abstützen, denn ihr war wieder sehr schwindlig. Und zu ihrem Leidwesen bekam Duke das mit.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?", fragte er sofort.

„Ja, alles bestens", log die blonde Ente.

„Wirklich?", fragte nun auch Nosedive. „Denn gelinde ausgedrückt: Du siehst echt nicht gut aus."

„Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindlig. Ich hab wohl zu wenig getrunken", erwiderte Tanya.

„Das ist natürlich nicht gut", sagte da Andrea und trat zu ihrer Freundin. „Komm, ich mach dir einen meiner Spezialtees. Mit ganz viel Zucker!"

„Nein, kein Zucker!", erwiderte Tanya etwas heftig. Und als sie den verwunderten Blick Andreas bemerkte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Ich mag Tee lieber pur."

Doch in diesem Moment ging der Alarm los.

„Das wird wohl nichts mit eurer Teestunde, Mädels", stellte Nosedive fest und lief voraus zu Drake One, wohin die Anderen ihm folgten.

Dort angekommen drückte Nosedive ein paar Knöpfe, und Captain Klegghorn erschien auf dem großen Bildschirm.

„Hallo, Captain", begrüßte Wildwing ihn. „Was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Könnt ihr mir erklären, warum die Hälfte der Stadt erstarrt ist?", fragte dieser ohne Umschweife und ohne den Gruß zu erwidern.

„Was?", fragten die fünf Enten sofort.

„Ja, da draußen bewegt sich kaum ein Mensch mehr", sagte Klegghorn. „Was ist hier los?"

„Es hat etwas mit einer Kamera zu tun, besser gesagt mit ihrem Blitzlicht", erklärte Tanya.

„Das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen!", rief Klegghorn etwas ungehalten. „Immerhin läuft da draußen ein Irrer rum, der alles knipst, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist! Und meine Leute kommen nicht an ihn ran, ohne selbst zu erstarren!"

„Sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen Sonnenbrillen tragen", erwiderte Wildwing ruhig.

„Sonnenbrillen?", fragte Klegghorn ungläubig. „Aber es ist doch Nacht!"

„Vertrauen Sie uns, es funktioniert", sagte Wildwing. „Wir treffen Sie dann in der Innenstadt." Dann beendete er das Telefonat.

Fast zeitgleich holten alle fünf Enten ihre Sonnenbrillen hervor und setzten sie auf.

Wenig später brauste der Migrator durch die Straßen. Schnell war die Innenstadt erreicht, wo das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen war.

Chameleon hüpfte mal hier, mal dort knipsend durch die Straßen. Von den Dächern aus gaben Siege und Wraith ihm Deckung.

Die ganze Straße war schon voll mit erstarrten Menschen.

Den Enten blieb förmlich der Schnabel vor Schreck offen stehen. So schlimm hatten sie es sich nun wirklich nicht ausgemalt.

In diesem Moment krachte es hinter ihnen, und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie, dass Captain Klegghorn, der nun ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille trug, seinen Wagen gegen eine Laterne gelenkt hatte.

„So ein Mist!", rief er. „Ich kann mit dieser verdammten Sonnenbrille nicht richtig sehen!"

Schimpfend stieg er aus seinem Wagen und trat zu den Enten. Ihm folgten mehrere Polizisten, die ebenfalls Sonnenbrillen trugen.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er etwas genervt.

„Könnten Sie und ihre Leute die Saurier auf den Dächern ablenken?", fragte Wildwing. „Wir kümmern uns um den Hobbyfotografen."

„Wir tun, was wir können." Klegghorn nickte entschlossen und machte sich mit seinen Männern auf den Weg.

„Okay, Leute", sagte Wildwing zu seinem Team. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."

Chameleon fotografierte nach wie vor alles, was er vor die Linse bekam. Daher merkte er fast zu spät, dass sich ihm die Enten näherten. Gerade noch im letzten Moment sah er, wie Wildwing, Tanya und Nosedive auf ihn zukamen. Von der Seite näherten sich Andrea und Duke. Sofort steckte er die Kamera wieder weg und griff zu seinem Laser.

„Siege! Wraith!", rief er seinen Kumpanen zu. „Die Enten sind da! Helft mir mal ein bisschen!"

„Wir sind leider selbst beschäftigt!", erwiderte Wraith, und als Chameleon einen Blick auf die Dächer warf, sah er, wie Klegghorn und seine Männer Siege und Wraith in die Mangel nahmen.

„Wartet! Ich helf euch!", rief er, holte seine Kamera hervor und veranstaltete so einen Wirbel, dass ein paar der Polizisten in seine Richtung sahen.

Kaum hatten sie sich ihm zugewandt, als er auch schon auf den Auslöser drückte. Doch erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch die Polizisten Sonnenbrillen trugen und damit nicht auf die Kamera reagierten.

„So was Blödes!", schimpfte das kleine, grüne Wesen und steckte die Kamera wieder weg.

„Ja, wirklich", erwiderte Nosedive und zielte mit seiner Puckkanone auf Chameleon. „Man bekommt heutzutage einfach keine guten Models mehr."

Und schon flogen Pucks und Laserstrahlen durch die Luft, denn Chameleon hatte natürlich sofort begonnen, das Feuer zu erwidern.

Während die Polizisten Siege und Wraith bald vertrieben hatten, schafften es auch die Enten, Chameleon in die Enge zu treiben.

Wildwing entwaffnete ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss, und schon stand Chameleon im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Rücken zur Wand, denn er war zum Straßenrand abgedrängt worden, und hinter ihm gab es nur mehr eine Häuserwand. Die fünf Enten kreisten ihn schnell ein.

„Und nun her mit der Kamera!", befahl Wildwing.

„Du willst sie? Dann hol sie dir!", rief Chameleon und schleuderte die Kamera von sich.

Da sich nun die Enten alle auf die Kamera konzentrierten, betätigte der Gestaltwandler schnell seinen Teleporter.

Die Kamera kam genau auf Tanya zugeflogen. Doch dieser war wieder so schwindlig, dass sie drei Kameras auf sich zufliegen sah. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sie trotz allem aufzufangen, doch sie griff ins Leere.

Wie gelähmt wartete sie auf das Geräusch, das die zerschellende Kamera machen würde – doch es blieb aus.

Wildwing hatte sich mit einem Hechtsprung an Tanyas Seite befördert und die Kamera im letzten Moment aufgefangen.

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf, nur die Technikerin der Ducks nicht, denn ihr wurde nun endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich auf der Krankenstation im Hauptquartier befand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sofort.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte Wildwing und sah sie prüfend an. „Und jetzt sag uns endlich, was mit dir los ist."

„Ich...ähm...ich...", stotterte die blonde Ente, doch sie kam nicht dazu, einen ordentlichen Satz zu formulieren, denn in diesem Moment kam Phil hereingestürmt.

„Und bewegen sich die restlichen zwei Siebtel meines Teams schon wieder?", fragte er sofort.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Wildwing trocken, ohne weiter auf den Manager zu achten. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Tanya gerichtet, und auch Nosedive, Andrea und Duke sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich habe eine Diät gemacht, weil immer nur Andrea und Mallory Aufträge für Modefotos bekommen", erklärte sie leise. „Das heißt, eigentlich habe ich schon seit Tagen nichts Richtiges mehr gegessen. Ich wollte unbedingt abnehmen, damit ich auch bei so einem Fotoshooting mitmachen kann."

„Und deshalb fängst du eine Hungerkur an?", rief Andrea. „Bist du irre? Das ist doch gefährlich!"

„Und außerdem ist es Blödsinn, Tanya", sagte da Phil. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu.

„Nun ja", begann er und kratzte sich am Kopf, „es sind auch Anfragen für dich eingegangen. Ich dachte nur, das würde dich nicht interessieren und habe daher immer abgelehnt."

„Phil!" Andrea sah den Manager drohend an.

„Schon gut, schon gut", erwiderte Phil abwehrend. „Ich rufe gleich bei der Vogue, dass Tanya auch bei dem Shooting dabei sein wird." Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Siehst du?", sagte Andrea lächelnd. „Es lag nicht an dir. Und ganz ehrlich, wer von dir verlangt, für irgendwelche Fotos abzunehmen, hat sie doch nicht alle."

Tanya erwiderte das Lächeln. „Danke", sagte sie nur und stand dann auf. „Und jetzt kümmere ich mich um diese Kamera."

„Und ich mach dir ein leckeres Sandwich", rief Andrea ihr zu und sauste auch schon in Richtung Küche davon.

Bald hatte Tanya es geschafft, die Kamera so umzupolen, dass man die Wirkung umkehren konnte.

Sie fotografierte Grin und Mallory noch einmal, und plötzlich bewegten sich die beiden wieder.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mallory sofort.

„Ihr habt eine Weile zum Mobiliar gehört", antwortete Nosedive, und als Mallory ihn noch fragender ansah, ergänzte er: „Draganus hat euch mit Hilfe einer Kamera erstarren lassen."

„Schaffen wir es denn noch zu dem Vogue-Fotoshooting?", fragte Mallory erschrocken.

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Andrea.

Mallory atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott-sei-Dank!"

Wenig später fuhren Wildwing und Nosedive mit dem Migrator durch die Stadt, um alle Opfer von Chameleons Foto-Manie zu erlösen. Es funktionierte einwandfrei.

Als sie wieder auf dem Heimweg waren, sagte Wildwing: „Ich möchte jetzt eine Weile keine Kameras mehr sehen."

Doch leider war ihm das Glück nicht hold, denn schon am nächsten Tag begleiteten die vier Erpel Tanya, Mallory und Andrea zu ihrem Fotoshooting.

Nach dem Styling betrachtete sich Tanya im Spiegel. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Trägerkleid und eine modische Brille. Ihr Haar war ihr normal nach unten gefönt worden.

„Siehst du, wie hübsch du bist", sagte Andrea zu ihr. Sie trug ebenfalls ein Trägerkleid, allerdings in Rot. Ihre Haare trug sie leicht gelockt.

Nun kam auch Mallory dazu, ein schwarzes Trägerkleid tragend, ihr Haar geglättet.

Alle drei waren sie dezent geschminkt, und als sie sich so im Spiegel betrachteten, mussten sie zugeben, dass sie ganz passabel aussahen.

Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich, als sie wenig später zum Ort des Fotoshootings kamen, wo ihre Teamkameraden schon auf sie warteten und sich vom Styling der drei sehr angetan zeigten.

Die drei Mädels stellten sich auf, und schon wurde das erste Foto gemacht. Es blitzte, und der Fotograf bat Tanya, Andrea und Mallory sich anders hinzustellen, doch diese bewegten sich nicht.

Duke, Wildwing, Grin und Nosedive erschraken furchtbar und wollten sofort zu ihnen laufen, doch in diesem Augenblick, bewegten die drei Enten sich doch wieder und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihre vier Kameraden.

„Reingefallen!", riefen sie grinsend und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Also wirklich, Mädels, das war echt böse!", rief Nosedive.

„Ja, wie könnt ihr uns nur so erschrecken?", beschwerte sich Duke.

Und auch Wildwing sagte kopfschüttelnd: „Das ist nicht komisch!"

Doch all das änderte nichts daran, dass die drei weiterlachten.

Ende der siebenten Episode


	8. Episode 08: In der Arena

Episode 08:

In der Arena

Es war wieder mal Zeit für ein nervenaufreibendes Spiel der Mighty Ducks. Trotz vollen Einsatzes stand es immer noch unentschieden.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus für die Ducks", meinte da auch der Kommentator des Spiels. „Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten ein Tor zu schießen, bleibt es bei einem Unentschieden."

„Verdammt noch mal!", schimpfte Nosedive, der abermals bei einem Versuch, auf das gegnerische Tor zuzustürmen, von den Verteidigern gestoppt worden war. „Heute läuft's irgendwie nicht rund!"

„Ja", pflichtete Mallory ihm bei. „Die machen einfach hinten dicht. Aber denen reicht eben auch ein Unentschieden."

„Aber uns nicht", erklärte Duke und nahm dem gegnerischen Spieler behände den Puck ab, den er dann Nosedive zuspielte.

„Genau!", rief Nosedive. „Volle Kraft voraus!"

Und so startete er einen neuen Versuch.

Doch die gegnerische Verteidigung war nicht zu unterschätzen. Nosedive stellte sich schon darauf ein, eine Begegnung der unsanften Art mit der Bande zu haben, und es krachte auf einmal tatsächlich laut, aber Nosedive steuerte immer noch auf das gegnerische Tor zu.

„Danke, Grin!", rief er dem großen Erpel zu, der alle Verteidiger des Gegners auf einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, ist denn das zu fassen?", rief der Kommentator. „Grin hat tatsächlich die gesamte gegnerische Verteidigung gegen die Bande geschickt. Nosedive hat nun freie Bahn. Er schießt, und Tor! Die Ducks gewinnen!"

An einem ganz anderen Ort tigerte ein Mann in seinem riesigen Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er war elegant gekleidet, hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden war, und war sehr muskulös. Die Einrichtung seines Wohnzimmers ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht gerade wenig Geld hatte. Im Zimmer stand ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher. Es lief gerade der Sportkanal, doch der Mann schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Er lief einfach weiter hin und her und schien keine Ruhe zu finden.

So war es ihm auch egal, als sein Butler das Zimmer betrat.

„Sir, ich bringe Ihnen Ihren Tee", sagte der Butler und stellte das Tablett, auf dem sich eine Tasse und eine Teekanne befanden, auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Doch der Mann lief weiter auf und ab.

„Wir hatten einfach schon alles!", rief er aufgebracht. „Löwen gegen Tiger, Tiger gegen Bären, Bären gegen Wölfe. Ich brauche etwas Neues, etwas noch nie Dagewesenes!" Er hielt inne und raufte sich die Haare. „Aber wo soll ich so etwas finden?"

Der Butler räusperte sich und nahm die Fernbedienung zur Hand. „Sir, wie wäre es damit?"

Der Mann drehte sich um und sah auf den Fernseher. Dann lachte er erleichtert auf.

„Sehr gut, Albert", sagte er anerkennend. „Genau das ist es!"

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Albert folgte ihm ruhigen Schrittes.

Auf dem Fernseher war ein Bild von Grin während eines Eishockeymatches zu sehen.

„Oh Mann, das war vielleicht ein Spiel", sagte Nosedive und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Da geb' ich dir Recht", pflichtete Tanya ihm bei und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Und dank Grin haben wir es gewonnen", erklärte Wildwing und klopfte dem großen Erpel anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", sagte Andrea und schubste Nosedive ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie sich auch hinsetzen konnte, und streckte sich genüsslich. „Aber ganz ehrlich, ich möchte mich auch nicht zwischen Grin und dem gegnerischen Tor befinden."

„Ich glaube, das möchte niemand", erklärte Mallory.

Bald hatten alle ihre Plätze eingenommen.

Nosedive hatte sich die Fernbedienung erkämpft und auf eine Cartoonserie geschaltet, in der es um ein paar Neandertaler ging, die offensichtlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich gegenseitig eins mit ihren Keulen überzuziehen. Da es aber wirklich ein anstrengendes Spiel gewesen war, hatte auch der Rest der Truppe nichts gegen seichte Unterhaltung einzuwenden.

Doch mit der seichten Unterhaltung war es bald vorbei, denn auf einmal ging der Alarm los.

Sofort stürmten alle in Richtung des Computerraums davon. Aber Nosedive war offensichtlich noch so in dem Cartoon gefangen, dass er auf einmal Mallory packte, sie hochhob, über seine Schulter warf und mit den Worten „Uga, uga! Nosedive sich Frau gefangen!" mit seiner Beute davon lief.

Mallory fand das natürlich weniger lustig.

„Nosedive, was soll der Blödsinn? Lass mich runter! Sofort!", protestierte die rothaarige Ente, doch Nosedive tat so, als würde er sie nicht hören. Und überhaupt sorgte die ganze Szene für einiges Gelächter bei den restlichen Ducks.

Als der Migrator wenig später vor einem großen Juwelengeschäft hielt, stiegen die sieben Enten sofort aus dem Wagen. Nosedive jedoch war sehr darauf bedacht, einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Mallory einzuhalten, denn diese war immer noch sehr sauer auf ihn.

Die Enten besahen sich das Geschäft genauer. Die Frontscheibe war eingeschlagen worden.

„Anfänger!", schnaubte Duke verächtlich, als er das sah.

Dann bemerkte er, wie sich eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt über die Dächer davon machte. Fast im selben Augenblick konnte man sehen, wie eine andere Gestalt in eine Seitengasse flüchtete und eine dritte in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung das Weite suchte.

„Andrea, Duke, ihr übernehmt den auf dem Dach, Mallory, Grin, ihr folgt dem Kerl, der da rüber gelaufen ist, der Rest kommt mit mir", befahl Wildwing, und schon nahmen die sieben Enten die Verfolgung auf.

Mit Hilfe ihrer Kletterhaken hatten Duke und Andrea das Dach schnell erreicht und folgten dem Dieb, indem sie zum nächsten Dach sprangen.

Doch der Dieb schien tatsächlich nicht sehr geübt zu sein, denn als er seine Verfolger bemerkte, wurde er furchtbar hektisch und stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße.

Das machte die beiden Enten kurz stutzig, doch sie ließen sich davon nicht beirren. Als sie den Dieb fast erreicht hatten, ließ dieser einen Stoffbeutel fallen und rannte noch schneller.

Andrea hob vorsichtig den Beutel auf und öffnete ihn dann. Er enthielt Diamantencolliers und anderen wertvollen Schmuck.

„Welcher Dieb lässt seine Beute zurück?", fragte sie.

„Einer, dem es nicht um die Beute geht", antwortete Duke und ließ seinen Blick über die Dächer streifen. Der Dieb war verschwunden.

„Halt ein, Schurke!", rief Nosedive gerade dem Dieb hinterher, den er, sein Bruder und Tanya verfolgten.

Den Blick, den ihm daraufhin der Teamcaptain zuwarf, kommentierte er mit „Entschuldigung, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Auch dieser Einbrecher schien ziemlich kopflos zu flüchten, denn nach wenigen Minuten, hatte auch er seine Beute fallen gelassen.

Tanya nahm diese an sich, während Nosedive und Wildwing sich den Dieb schnappen wollten, doch bald kehrten diese unverrichteter Dinge zurück.

„Der Typ ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!", erklärte Nosedive.

„Das Ganze ist irgendwie eigenartig", sagte Wildwing. Dann wandte er sich an seine Begleiter: „Lasst uns zurückgehen. Vielleicht hatten die Anderen mehr Glück."

Grin und Mallory liefen hinter Dieb Nummer drei her. Sie erreichten gerade eine größere Straße, als dieser aus heiterem Himmel einfach stehen blieb und sich rasch zu ihnen umwandte. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte er den Stoffbeutel mit der Beute gegen Mallory, doch diese fing ihn einfach auf.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte die Rothaarige verdutzt. „Gibt der etwa auf?"

Langsam näherten sie sich ihrem Gegner, doch auf einmal war alles voller Rauch.

Mallory konnte nichts mehr sehen, sie bemerkte nur eine Bewegung neben sich, und als der Rauch sich verzog, war Grin weg.

Die rothaarige Ente sah sich um, dann entdeckte sie in einiger Entfernung einen kleinen Lieferwagen, in den ein paar Männer etwas Großes luden – etwas Großes, Graues mit muskulösen Armen, etwas, das aussah wie... Grin!

Mallory rannte sofort los, doch in diesem Augenblick wurde auch schon die Tür des Lieferwagens zugeschlagen, und er brauste davon.

Mallory beschleunigte ihren Schritt, doch sie konnte den Lieferwagen unmöglich erreichen.

Das Einzige, was sie noch erkennen konnte, war das Zeichen auf der Rückseite. Es war ein roter Löwenkopf.

Als die sechs Enten wenig später ihr Hauptquartier erreichten, machte sich Tanya sofort daran, mit Hilfe von Drake One Informationen über das Zeichen, das Mallory gesehen hatte, einzuholen.

Mallory jedoch machte sich Vorwürfe.

„Ich versteh das nicht", sagte sie. „Er war direkt neben mir. Wieso habe ich nicht besser aufgepasst? Ich bin Mitglied der Puckworld Special Forces. So ein einfacher Trick sollte bei mir doch nicht funktionieren!"

„Du hast getan, was du konntest", sagte Wildwing.

„Aber es war nicht genug!", erwiderte Mallory.

Da legte der weiße Erpel beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Keine Angst. Wir werden Grin finden."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum wir ihn nicht über sein Funkgerät orten können", warf da Nosedive ein.

„Na ja", erklärte Tanya. „Entweder haben sie es ihm abgenommen und zerstört oder er befindet sich außer Reichweite oder er ist in einem schalldichten Raum. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten."

„Und ich mag keine davon", sagte Andrea.

Als Grin erwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er war. Er hörte seltsame Geräusche um sich herum. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Käfig. Neben diesem standen weitere Käfige, und die seltsamen Geräusche kamen aus den Käfigen. In dem Käfig gegenüber dem seinen befanden sich mehrere Wölfe, im Käfig links neben ihm schlich ein Tiger an den Gitterstäben entlang. Dann konnte er noch Braunbären ausmachen, Löwen, Panther. Es befanden sich Unmengen an Raubtieren hier.

„Ah, mein neuester Fang ist soeben aufgewacht", hörte der graue Erpel da eine Männerstimme sagen, und ein muskulöser, junger Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren trat an seinen Käfig.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte Grin ruhig.

„Was das hier soll?" Der Mann lachte auf. „Du bist Teil meiner Sammlung wilder Tiere, mein Freund. Und morgen wirst du in der Arena kämpfen."

„Kämpfen?", fragte Grin weiter.

„Ja, gegen einen Löwen oder Tiger – da bin ich noch etwas unschlüssig", erklärte der Mann. „Und wie ich hoffe, wird es ein außergewöhnlicher Kampf werden." Der Mann grinste, drehte sich dann um und ging davon. „Ich wünsche eine gesegnete Nachtruhe!", rief er Grin noch zu.

Der Tiger im Käfig neben Grin fuhr mit einem Satz gegen die Gitterstäbe, als der Mann vorbeikam, konnte diesen mit seinen Pranken jedoch nicht erreichen. Der Mann zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Er richtete den Stock, den er bis dahin nur in der Hand getragen hatte, auf den Tiger, und ein kleiner Blitz zuckte aus der Spitze des Stockes, verpasste dem Tiger einen elektrischen Schlag und ließ diesen so in den hintersten Teil seines Käfigs flüchten.

Grin beobachtete nachdenklich diese Szene.

Am nächsten Morgen betraten Mallory, Duke, Andrea, Nosedive und Wildwing wieder den Computerraum.

Tanya saß immer noch vor dem Bildschirm, und die Unmengen an Kaffeetassen, die sich neben ihrem Stuhl stapelten, ließen darauf schließen, dass sie die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte die blonde Ente frisch wie nach einem 10-Stunden-Schönheitsschlaf.

„Und, Tanya?", fragte Mallory sofort. „Hast du was rausgefunden?"

„Ich denke, ja, Mallory", antwortete die Technikerin. Sogleich erschien ein rotes Löwenkopf-Logo auf dem Bildschirm. „Es gibt nur eine Firma, deren Besitzer reich und mächtig genug ist, um so eine Entführung, wie wir sie gestern erlebt haben, zu planen. Hierbei handelt sich um Lion Industries, eine Technologiefirma, die sich auf Autozubehör – vor allem für Rennwagen – spezialisiert hat. Ihr Inhaber ist Gabriel Masters." Das Bild eines jungen, muskulösen Mannes mit langen, schwarzen Haaren erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Seine Skrupellosigkeit und Vorliebe für wilde Tiere haben ihm den Beinamen ‚der Löwe' eingebracht. Daher auch der Name seiner Firma. Er wurde mehrmals wegen illegaler Tierkämpfe angezeigt. Vor ein paar Monaten wurde er deswegen sogar zu einer höheren Geldstrafe verurteilt."

„Also, der Teil mit den Tierkämpfen gefällt mir schon mal nicht", warf Duke ein.

„Und wo finden wir Mr. Masters?", fragte Wildwing.

„Es ist nicht bekannt, wo er sich zur Zeit aufhält", antwortete Tanya. „Doch er besitzt eine kleine Insel, die auf's Strengste bewacht wird."

„Und die wäre geradezu ideal, um dort illegale Tierkämpfe abzuhalten", sagte Mallory.

„Genau", pflichtete Wildwing ihr bei. „Das sehen wir uns besser an."

In der Zwischenzeit wurde der Käfig, in dem Grin sich befand, mit Hilfe eines Gabelstaplers zu einem Tor befördert. Dort wurde dann die Tür des Käfigs geöffnet.

Als aber einer der Arbeiter Grin mit Hilfe eines Elektrostockes, wie ihn Gabriel Masters gestern verwendet hatte, ins Freie treiben wollte, wurde es dem großen Erpel zu bunt. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung riss er dem Mann den Stock aus der Hand und brach ihn in zwei Hälften.

„Das will ich dir nicht geraten haben", sagte er grimmig und trat ins Freie.

Wie er feststellte, befand er sich in einer Arena. Das Tor hinter ihm wurde sofort geschlossen.

Auf der Tribüne befand sich Gabriel Masters, vollkommen in Safari-Klamotten gekleidet. Lässig saß er da und schien sich offensichtlich schon auf das Schauspiel zu freuen, das sich ihm bald bieten würde.

„Ah, mein großer Freund", sagte er fröhlich. „Bist du gut ausgeruht? Dann kann's ja losgehen!"

Und als er das gesagt hatte, wurde ein Tor neben Grin geöffnet. Man konnte nicht erkennen, was für ein Tier sich dort verbarg, aber das laute Brüllen ließ nichts Gutes erahnen.

Instinktiv ballte Grin die Fäuste. Wie sollte er da nur wieder rauskommen?

Die Aerowing steuerte auf eine kleine Insel zu.

„Wenn wir uns der Insel von Osten nähern, umgehen wir ihr Radar. Wir können uns dann zu Fuß bis zu Masters' Herrensitz durchschlagen", erklärte Mallory.

„Das dauert zu lange", gab Wildwing zurück. „Wir nehmen den direkten Weg."

„Leute!", rief da Tanya. „Ich kriege jetzt auch endlich wieder ein Signal von Grins Funkgerät!"

„Okay", sagte der Teamcaptain der Ducks. „Dann wollen wir mal!"

Auf einmal wurde die Aerowing schwer durchgerüttelt.

„Ich sag's euch ja nur ungern, Leute", sagte da Duke. „Aber ich glaube, wir stehen unter Beschuss."

„Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte Andrea. „Da wär ich jetzt aber nicht drauf gekommen!"

„Ausweichmanöver einleiten!", befahl Wildwing und steuerte die Aerowing, so gut es ging, durch den Raketenhagel, mit dem Masters' Sicherheitsleute sie begrüßten.

Wenig später landete die Aerowing im Innenhof von Masters' Villa.

„Bleibt zusammen!", befahl Wildwing. „Grins Signal kommt aus dieser Richtung."

Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch die Reihen von Masters' Leuten.

Einer von Masters' Männer landete mit einem Karateschrei direkt vor Andreas Füßen und verdrehte sich in allerlei kämpferischen Posen. Die braunhaarige Ente verdrehte bloß die Augen, holte zum Schlag aus, und schon taumelte der Mann rückwärts gegen die nächste Wand, wo er zusammensank.

Ein anderen Kämpfer ging mit einem Stock auf Duke los, bekam diesen aber einfach in zwei Hälften geschlagen und wurde dann mit einem Fußkick ebenfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Hört mit den Spielereien auf, Leute!", rief da Nosedive. „Unsere Sendezeit ist bald um!"

„Dive hat Recht!", stimmte Tanya ihm zu. „Wir sollten sehen, dass wir weiterkommen."

Und schon setzten die Enten ihren Weg fort und erreichten bald unbeschadet die Arena.

Schnell befanden sie sich auf der Tribüne, doch dann blieben alle sechs wie angewurzelt stehen, denn das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu komisch.

Masters war von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und brüllte aufgebracht in sein Funkgerät, während er wie ein kleines Kind aufstampfte: „Albert, schick den nächsten Tiger rein!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", erwiderte Albert über Funk. „Das war unser letzter Tiger."

Die Blicke der sechs Enten wanderten auf den Kampfplatz, wo Grin im Sand saß. Neben ihm lag ein Tiger und ließ sich von dem Erpel hinter dem Ohr kraulen. Das Schnurren der Großkatze war bis auf die Tribüne zu hören.

Nosedive lachte kurz auf und landete dann mit einem Satz in der Arena.

„Gut gemacht, Großer", sagte er fröhlich. „Und da machen wir uns Sorgen um dich!"

„Ach, du weißt doch", gab Grin zurück, „Tiere mögen mich."

„Tatsache", erwiderte der blonde Erpel und trat näher zu Grin und dem Tiger hin, was aber von der Raubkatze mit einem markerschütternden Brüllen quittiert wurde.

„Vorsicht, mein Freund", sagte Grin. „Suzie mag keine Fremden."

Nosedive lachte nur verlegen und verzog sich im Rückwärtsgang an den Rand der Arena.

Im selben Augenblick schoss Wildwing einen Puck mit Seilen nach Masters ab, so dass dieser gefesselt zu Boden sank.

„Ich denke, Sie haben Einiges zu erklären, Mr. Masters", sagte der weiße Erpel kühl.

Grin strich Suzie noch einmal beruhigend über den Kopf, ehe sich die Tigerdame mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung in ihren Käfig begab und der Erpel die Tür schloss.

„Keine Sorge, Grin", sagte Tanya. „Wir finden bestimmt Zoos, die die Tiere aufnehmen."

Der Erpel nickte bloß.

„Und jetzt ab nach Hause, würde ich vorschlagen", meinte da Duke. „Ich denke, das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag."

Doch kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, als auf einmal ein Gabelstapler, der sonst zum Verladen der Käfige eingesetzt wurde, auf Nosedive zusteuerte, sich dessen Ladevorrichtung hinten in Nosedives Brustpanzer einhakte und ihn nach oben hob.

„He, was soll denn das?", protestierte der junge Erpel. „Lasst mich wieder runter!"

Da steckte Mallory grinsend den Kopf aus der Fahrerkabine. Sie sprang heraus, klimperte fröhlich mit den Schlüsseln und ging davon.

„Hach, das wird ein ruhiger Heimflug", sagte sie noch.

Tanya folgte ihr kichernd.

„Leute, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!", rief Nosedive. „Duke, hilf mir!"

„Wenn ich eines in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe, dann, dass man sich einer rachsüchtigen Frau besser nicht in den Weg stellt", antwortete der graue Erpel bloß und ging ebenfalls davon. Andrea folgte ihm.

„Andie, hilf du mir wenigstens!", versuchte Nosedive es erneut.

„Nach dem, was sie mit dir gemacht hat?", gab die braunhaarige Ente zurück. „Lieber nicht!"

Auch Wildwing schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass sein kleiner Bruder einen Denkzettel verdient hatte und folgte dem restlichen Team, dem sich auch Grin anschloss.

„Leute, das ist nicht mehr witzig!", rief Nosedive ihnen hinterher. „Jetzt kommt schon! Lasst mich runter! Leute? Leute!"

Ende der achten Episode


	9. Episode 09: Arachnophobie

Episode 09: Arachnophobie

Ein spitzer Schrei durchschnitt die Stille im Hauptquartier der Ducks, und Mallory, Nosedive, Duke, Tanya, Wildwing und Grin stürzten auf den Gang.

„Das kam aus Andreas Zimmer!", rief Wildwing und die sechs Enten liefen sofort dorthin.

Doch als sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, bot sich ihnen ein gar seltsamer Anblick. Die braunhaarige Ente kauerte mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen auf ihrem Kleiderschrank und deutete auf den Boden.

„D…d…d…da!", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Die sechs Enten sahen auf den Fleck, auf den Andrea deutete, und entdeckten eine kleine Spinne, die über den Boden kroch.

„Deswegen machst du so ein Theater?", fragte Mallory ungläubig. Andrea nickte bloß rasch.

Erst als Duke ein Glas über die Spinne gestülpt hatte, verließ die schwarz gekleidete Ente ihr sicheres Versteck und stellte sich zu Mallory.

„Du hast Angst vor Spinnen?", fragte der graue Erpel ungläubig, als er ein Blatt Papier unter das Glas schob und die so gefangene Spinne dann hochhob. „Du kriechst doch durch Lüftungsschächte, hast Einsätze im Freien. Wie machst du das dann?"

„Das ist was Anderes", erwiderte Andrea. „Da bin ich im Dienst."

„Das heißt, du rennst nur kreischend durch die Gegend, wenn du Spinnen in deiner Freizeit siehst?", fragte Mallory und warf ihrer Freundin einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Ganz genau", erwiderte diese bloß.

„Aber das ist doch nur eine kleine Spinne!", sagte Duke und streckte das Glas mit der Spinne in Andreas Richtung.

Diese schrie sofort auf, packte Mallory an den Schultern und schob sie vor sich.

Daraufhin verließ Duke kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer. Die Anderen folgten ihm. Nur Mallory konnte nicht gehen, denn Andrea ließ sie nicht los.

„Andrea!", hörten die fünf anderen Enten sie durch die geschlossene Tür sagen. „Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

„Erst, wenn die Spinne weg ist!", war die leicht panisch klingende Antwort.

„Sie ist weg!"

„Sie befindet sich noch im Gebäude!"

Doch auch anderswo war soeben ein Spinnenproblem aufgetreten.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Chameleon und sprühte hektisch mit einem Insektenspray um sich. Zu seinen Füßen krabbelte eine schwarze Spinne, die aber den Angriffen des grünen Wesens immer wieder auszuweichen vermochte.

„Warte, ich mach sie platt!", rief Siege, lief zu Chameleon und stampfte fest mit dem Fuß auf. Doch die Spinne kroch zwischen seinen Zehen hervor

„Sie lebt noch!", kreischte Chameleon und sprühte wieder nach ihr.

„He, sprüh mir das giftige Zeug nicht auf den Fuß!", protestierte Siege, packte den Formwandler am Kragen, hob ihn hoch und starrte ihn böse an.

„Ruhe! Sonst sprüh ich dir das giftige Zeug ins Gesicht!", erwiderte dieser wütend.

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wetten, dass doch!"

„Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte auf einmal Draganus' wütende Stimme. „Wie soll man Welteroberungspläne schmieden, wenn hier dauernd so ein Wirbel herrscht?"

„Gar nichts, Lord Draganus!", riefen Siege, Wraith und Chameleon wie aus einem Munde.

Draganus musterte seine drei Untergebenen. „Ihr seht aber nicht aus wie gar nichts!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Insektenspray in Chameleons Hand. Und danach entdeckte er die Spinne. Er bückte sich, packte die Spinne an einem Bein und hob sie hoch.

„Ist das der Übeltäter?", fragte er die drei Echsen.

„Ja, Boss!", rief Chameleon, der sich endlich aus Sieges Griff befreien konnte und zu Draganus lief. „Bring sie um!"

„Ich denke gar nicht dran", erwiderte der Saurian Overlord böse grinsend. „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee!"

Dann verließ er mit der Spinne den Raum. Die drei Anderen folgten ihm.

„Diese Spinne wird mir dabei helfen, die Enten endgültig zu vernichten!", erklärte er.

„Und wie soll diese kleine Spinne das anstellen?", fragte Wraith.

„Ganz einfach, Wraith", antwortete Draganus. „Sie wird nicht so klein bleiben." Er setzte die Spinne ganz in der Nähe seines DNS-Beschleunigers ab. Er zielte, schoss, und schon wurde die Spinne von einem grünen Strahl getroffen.

Als Draganus den DNS-Beschleuniger wieder abschaltete, sagte Chameleon: „Aber, Boss, sie ist immer noch klein!"

„Sicher!", erwiderte der Saurian Overlord. „Klein genug, um ins Hauptquartier der Ducks zu kommen."

„Und wie soll sie die Enten dann vernichten?", fragte das grüne Wesen weiter.

„Oh, sie wird noch wachsen", antwortete Draganus. „Ich habe die neue Zeitverzögerungsfunktion an meinem DNS-Beschleuniger getestet. Und jetzt nimm sie, und setz sie bei den Ducks ab!"

Chameleon sah seinen Boss zuerst ungläubig an. Doch dieser schien das wirklich ernst gemeint zu haben. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach der Spinne, bekam sie aber nicht zu fassen.

„Wird's bald?", knurrte Draganus wütend.

Das reichte, um Chameleon so weit anzuspornen, dass er die Spinne an einem Bein packen und hochheben konnte. Mit so weit wie möglich ausgestreckten Arm stand er da und aktivierte seinen Teleporter.

Wenig später erschien in einer Gasse unweit des Eishockeystadions. Er verwandelte sich in einen Mann in Jeans und T-Shirt und rannte zum Stadion. Dort setzte er die Spinne beim Eingang ab.

„Und jetzt geh weg!", sagte er. „Gaaaaaaaaaaaanz weit weg von mir!"

Die Spinne kroch unter dem Eingangstor durch. Chameleon kicherte und lief davon. In der Gasse angekommen aktivierte er wieder seinen Teleporter.

Andrea lag auf ihrer Couch und las in einem Buch. Als sie eine Seite umblätterte sah sie kurz auf. Und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf die Spinne die auf dem Boden auf sie zugekrochen kam. Sofort warf sie das Buch von sich und rutschte ans andere Ende der Couch. Doch dann straffte sie die Schultern.

„Komm schon! Reiß dich zusammen!", sagte sie. „Duke hat Recht. Es ist nur eine kleine Spinne."

Sie stand auf und wollte das Glas, das auf ihrem Couchtisch stand ergreifen, doch in diesem Moment fing die Spinne grün zu glühen an und wuchs und wuchs. Erschrocken riss Andrea die Augen auf und stürzte nach draußen.

Tanya, Mallory und Duke hatten sich in der Küche versammelt, als Andrea zu ihnen gelaufen kam.

„Eine riesige Spinne ist hinter mir her!", rief sie.

Die drei Enten warfen sich einen Blick zu. Duke stand auf, nahm ein Glas und ging zur Tür, als auf einmal eine Monsterspinne ihren Kopf und zwei ihrer Beine durch dieselbe steckte. Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel das Glas zu Boden. Erschrocken wich der Erpel zurück, bis er neben Andrea zu stehen kam.

„Lass mich raten", sagte er zu der braunhaarigen Ente. „Als du sagtest, eine riesige Spinne sei hinter dir her, meintest du, dass eine riesige Spinne hinter dir her sei."

„Wir müssen hier raus!", rief Mallory.

„Nein, keine Angst, sie passt nicht durch die Tür", erklärte Tanya.

Und tatsächlich, die Spinne konnte nicht mehr als ihren Kopf und zwei Vorderbeine in die Küche strecken. Doch kaum hatte Tanya das gesagt, als die Spinne ihr Maul öffnete und einen klebrigen Faden nach der Technikerin schleuderte. Der Faden traf Tanya am Bein, und die Spinne begann, den Faden wieder einzuziehen. Mallory und Andrea hielten Tanya fest, und Duke zerschnitt den Faden schnell mit seinem Schwert.

„Andererseits", sagte Tanya, „wäre es vielleicht doch eine gute Idee, von hier zu verschwinden."

„Zum Lüftungsschacht!", rief Andrea und stürzte los, Duke und Tanya folgten ihr.

Mallory kickte einen Stuhl nach dem Angreifer, ehe sie sich den dreien anschloss. Doch die Spinne fing ihn einfach mit ihren Vorderbeinen ab und brach ihn entzwei. Aber so war sie lange genug abgelenkt, dass die vier Enten im Lüftungsschacht verschwinden konnten.

Währenddessen schlenderten Nosedive, Grin und Wildwing seelenruhig den Gang entlang.

„Ich mag Spinnen ja auch nicht", sagte Nosedive. „Aber ich finde, sie übertreibt es ein bisschen. Ich meine, Spinnen sind ja keine fünf Meter groß."

In diesem Augenblick fiel sein Blick auf das riesige Spinnentier, das sich Eingang in die Küche zu verschaffen versuchte.

„Ich könnte mich natürlich auch täuschen", sagte der blonde Erpel ruhig, wandte sich dann blitzschnell um und ergriff „Weg hier!" brüllend die Flucht.

Als die drei Erpel sich im Aufzug befanden, meldete sich Duke über Funk.

„Wo seid ihr?", fragte der graue Erpel.

„Auf dem Weg nach oben", antwortete Wildwing.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt unsere achtbeinige Mitbewohnerin bereits kennengelernt", sagte Duke. „Wir erwarten euch vor dem Stadion."

„Sie hatte ganz normale Spinnengröße", erklärte Andrea gerade, als sich Wildwing, Nosedive und Grin zu ihr und den drei anderen Enten gesellten. „Und dann hat sie auf einmal grün zu leuchten begonnen und ist wie verrückt gewachsen."

„Ich nehme an, wir wissen, wem wir das zu verdanken haben", sagte Wildwing.

„Draganus", erwiderte sein kleiner Bruder.

„Genau", sagte Mallory.

„Echt jetzt?", fragte da Nosedive. „Das war geraten."

Die sechs Enten sahen ihn böse an.

„Nein, das war ein Scherz", lachte Nosedive. Die Anderen starrten ihn immer noch böse an. „Aber ich sehe, ihr seid gerade nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt."

„Wie kann Draganus das gemacht haben?", fragte Wildwing.

„Ich nehme an, mit seinem DNS-Beschleuniger", antwortete Tanya.

„Die weit wichtigere Frage ist aber: Wie werden wir dieses eklige Insekt wieder los?", fragte Mallory.

„Genau genommen sind Spinnen keine Insekten", sagte da Tanya. „Es sind Spinnentiere. Sie bilden damit eine eigene Art, zu der auch Skorpione gehören." Diesmal war sie es, die böse Blicke erntete. „Aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich", ergänzte sie daher schnell.

„Also, wie werden wir das Tierchen wieder los?", fragte Duke. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass es in dieser Stadt genug Insektenspray dafür gibt."

„Wartet mal", sagte da Wildwing. „Wisst ihr noch, wie Stanley sich damals zurückverwandelt hat?"

„Ich nicht", antwortete Andrea. „In dieser Episode stand ich für die Serie noch nicht unter Vertrag." Ihre sechs Freunde bedachten nun sie mit bösen Blicken. „Wisst ihr, das mit den bösen Blicken habt ihr verdammt gut drauf."

„Strom!", antwortete Tanya auf Wildwings Frage. „Stanley hat sich beim Kampf mit diesem Strommonster zurück verwandelt."

„Genau", sagte Wildwing. „Wir müssen sie also nur unter Strom setzen."

Wenig später hatten sich die sieben Enten in Phils Büro versammelt. Vor ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Plan ihres Hauptquartiers ausgebreitet.

„Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit", erklärte Tanya. „Wir müssen sie in den Generatorenraum bringen. Dann kann ich sie mithilfe des Hauptstromkabels auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurückschrumpfen."

„Okay", sagte Wildwing. „Dann machen wir es so."

In diesem Moment kam Phil zur Tür herein.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief er. „Ihr habt einen wichtigen Fototermin!"

„Nicht jetzt, Phil!", erwiderte Nosedive. „Wir müssen eine fünf Meter große Spinne in unserem Hauptquartier in die Mangel nehmen."

„Eine fünf Meter große Spinne?", fragte Phil. „He, lasst mich ein bisschen herumtelefonieren. Ein Zoo würde bestimmt ein Vermögen für sie zahlen."

„Vergiss es, Phil!", zischte Nosedive und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

„Enten!", rief Phil und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Geschäftssinn!"

Mallory und Nosedive schlichen vorsichtig durch die Gänge und suchten nach der Spinne.

„Man möchte meinen, so ein Riesenvieh würde einem gleich auffallen", sagte Mallory.

„Hierher, Spinnchen!", rief Nosedive. „Komm her! Miezmiezmiezmiez!"

„Nosedive, das ist eine Spinne, keine Katze!", sagte der Rotschopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie spricht auch Fremdsprachen", erwiderte der Erpel, und in diesem Moment bog auch schon die Spinne um die Ecke und kam auf sie zu. „Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Lauf!"

Und schon liefen die beiden in Richtung des Generatorenraumes los.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir nicht zu viel Abstand zu ihr bekommen, sonst gibt sie vielleicht auf", ermahnte Mallory Nosedive.

„Ach, da mach ich mir gar keine Sorgen", erwiderte dieser und duckte sich unter einem abgeschossenen Spinnenfaden weg. „Immerhin hat sie alleine doppelt so viele Beine wie wir beide zusammen."

Endlich hatten sie den Generatorenraum erreicht.

„Sie ist dicht hinter uns!", rief Mallory Grin und Andrea zu, die links und rechts vom Eingang Stellung bezogen hatten.

Und schon kroch die Spinne herein. Sie verfolgte weiterhin Nosedive und Mallory und übersah daher die anderen Enten. Grin und Andrea ließen sie ein Stück herein, dann schlang Andrea blitzschnell ein Seil um ein Spinnenbein. Grin tat dasselbe bei einem anderen Bein. Dann rutschte die braunhaarige Ente unter dem massigen Körper der Spinne durch und zog dann fest an ihrem Seil. Der große Erpel tat es ihr gleich, sodass die Spinne stolperte und fiel. Nun begannen auch Duke und Wildwing, die Spinne mit mehreren Seilen zu fesseln, und auch Nosedive und Mallory schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Schnell, Tanya!", rief Wildwing der Technikerin zu. „Lange werden wir sie nicht halten können!"

„Schon unterwegs!", antwortete die blonde Ente als sie ein riesiges Stromkabel, aus dessen Ende Funken sprühten, zu der Spinne schleifte. Tanya trug eine Schutzbrille und einen Schutzanzug, der ihren ganzen Körper, ja sogar ihren Schnabel bedeckte.

„Alle loslassen!", befahl sie ihren Kameraden, und kaum hatten diese die Seile losgelassen, als sie das Ende des Kabels an den Körper der Spinne drückte. Die Spinne gab ein lautes Kreischen von sich. Sie leuchtete auf und dann begann sie zu schrumpfen.

„Es funktioniert!", rief Wildwing.

Schnell hatte die Spinne ihre normale Größe erreicht, und Tanya konnte das Kabel wieder entfernen. Doch auf einmal wurde es stockfinster.

„Stromausfall", sagte Tanya. „Da haben wir wohl den Generator überlastet. Aber keine Sorge, das bringe ich schnell wieder in Ordnung."

„Wie schnell?", fragte Mallory.

„So in fünf, sechs Stunden. Also, bis zu unserem Spiel heut Abend schaff ich das locker, denke ich", antwortete Tanya. „Ich muss nur meine Taschenlampe finden", sagte die Technikerin, und man konnte sie weiter hinten herumkramen hören. „Also, das ist sie schon mal nicht. Und das auch nicht. Nein, das ist ein Schraubenschlüssel, aber das hier! Nein, auch nicht. Wartet, gleich hab ich's!"

„Ihr könnt das zwar gerade nicht sehen", sagte Nosedive. „Aber ich verdrehe demonstrativ die Augen."

„Los, Siege", befahl Draganus seinem Untergebenen an demselben Abend. „Schalt den Sportkanal ein! Ich will sehen, wie das heutige Eishockeymatch abgesagt wird, weil die Mighty Ducks von einer Riesenspinne gefressen wurde."

Siege tat, wie ihm geheißen, und schon erschien der Stadionsprecher auf dem Bildschirm.

„Wir bitten für die Verzögerung um Entschuldigung", sagte er. „Es gab leider ein technisches Gebrechen."

„Ja, genau", kicherte Chameleon. „Technisches Gebrechen!"

„Aber nun kann es los gehen", fuhr der Sprecher fort. „Und hier sind auch unsere Helden, die Mighty Ducks!" Die Kamera schwenkte auf die Eisfläche. Die sieben Enten betraten gerade das Eis und begrüßten das Publikum.

„WAS?", brüllte Draganus. „Die sind noch am Leben? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Wütend feuerte er seinen Handlaser ab, der ein Loch in der Wand verursachte. Und neben diesem Loch saß eine kleine, schwarze Spinne.

„Ähm, Boss", sagte Chameleon, „das war daneben."

Draganus knurrte laut auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Dir werd ich zeigen, wie gut ich zielen kann! Nimm das! Und das! Und das! Und das!"

„Nein, Boss!", rief der Formwandler, während er verzweifelt den Laserschüssen auswich. „Das war doch gar nicht böse gemeint. Hilfe!"

Nach dem Match gingen Duke und Andrea gemeinsam den Gang entlang.

„Das nenn ich einen Sieg!", sagte die braunhaarige Ente.

„Ja, ich auch", erwiderte der Erpel. „Und das nach der ganzen Aufregung heute."

„Ach, das war doch halb so wild", erklärte Andrea. „Und das Beste ist, dass ich jetzt meine Angst vor Spinnen überwunden habe."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Duke.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Andrea. „Denkst du, nach einem Kampf mit einer Riesenspinne habe, ich noch Angst vor den kleinen Exemplaren?"

Sie hatte den Satz eben beendet, als sie ein solch kleines Exemplar an der Wand neben sich entdeckte.

„Spinne!", schrie sie, sprang in Dukes Arme und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Doch dann schien ihr zu dämmern, was sie da eben getan hatte. Sie wandte sich Duke zu, der sie amüsiert anblickte.

Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Duke und sagte streng: „Das bleibt unter uns."

Ende der neunten Episode


	10. Episode 10: Verkehrte Welt

Episode 10: Verkehrte Welt

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit raste der Wagen durch die Straßen von Anaheim. Und nicht weit hinter ihm folgte der offensichtliche Grund für seine Eile – drei Ducks-Motorräder.

„Gleich haben wir ihn!", rief Mallory.

„Tanya, wohin kann er noch ausweichen?", fragte Wildwing über Funk die Technikerin.

„Laut Drake One hat er nicht mehr viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten", war die Antwort. „Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Hauptstraße bleiben.

„Alles klar!", rief Nosedive und gab noch einmal extra Gas.

Doch auf einmal war ein Krachen zu hören. Wildwings Motorrad fing zu schlingern an.

„Was ist denn nun kaputt?", fragte Nosedive und wollte schon bremsen.

„Nein, ihr fahrt weiter!", befahl der Teamcaptain. „Schnappt euch diese Bankräuber. Ich komm schon klar."

Mallory und Nosedive taten, wie ihnen geheißen, und rasten weiter.

Wildwing jedoch kämpfte mit seinem Motorrad. Er schaffte es noch, die Geschwindigkeit etwas zu reduzieren, dann rutschte das Gefährt seitlich weg. Wildwing aktivierte seinen Eisschild, um den ärgsten Aufprall abzufangen. Er spürte noch, wie er auf den Asphalt aufschlug, dann wurde es schwarz.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war zuerst alles verschwommen. Wildwing fasste sich an den Kopf. Dieser tat ihm nämlich furchtbar weh. Der Erpel stöhnte auf, als er sich aufsetzte, aber dass er das zumindest konnte, war ein gutes Zeichen. Als seine Sicht wieder klar war, sah er sich um. Das Motorrad lag ein paar Meter entfernt – oder zumindest das, was davon übrig war, das konnte er gerade noch erkennen. Wildwing seufzte. Er wollte sein Funkgerät starten, doch es schien bei dem Sturz Schaden genommen zu haben. Ein weiteres Seufzen. Dann musste er eben zu Fuß gehen. Langsam stand er auf. Okay, das ging schon mal. Er hatte zwar leichte Schmerzen, aber es war nicht tragisch. Also machte er sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier.

Dort angekommen sah er zuerst Andrea die beim Eingang des Stadions an der Außenwand lehnte. Die braunhaarige Ente zog genüsslich an einer Zigarette und grinste, als sie ihn entdeckte. Langsam blies sie den Rauch wieder aus.

„Na, hast du's auch wieder her geschafft?", fragte sie kokett. „Wir dachten schon, wir müssten losziehen, um uns die Maske zu holen." Sie nahm wieder einen Zug. „Duke und Nosedive haben sich ziemlich in die Wolle gekriegt deswegen. Aber sie wissen ja, solange du lebst, gibst du die Maske nicht her."

Wildwing konnte ihren Worten nur bedingt folgen. Immer wieder starrte er auf den Glimmstängel. „Seit wann…?"

„Ach, irgendwo muss ich ja rauchen!", fiel Andrea ihm ins Wort. „Und hier draußen stört das ja keinen. Sonst bin ich heut Abend wieder ganz zittrig, und das wäre weniger gut." Sie lächelte ihn wieder an.

Wildwing nickte bloß. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier los war. Aber andererseits, so lange kannte er Andrea ja nun auch wieder nicht. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie schon immer geraucht hatte – auch wenn ihn das doch etwas wunderte.

Schweigend ging er weiter in Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

Als er an der Eisfläche vorbei ging, sah er seine Spiegelung im Plexiglas über der Bande – und blieb überrascht stehen. Da war nicht der gewohnte goldene Fleck zu sehen, den er sonst immer wahrnahm, wenn er die Maske trug. Hatte er die Maske etwa doch verloren? Er rückte näher zum Plexiglas und fasste gleichzeitig an seinen Kopf. Nein, die Maske war da. Aber der Fleck im Plexiglas war dunkel, nicht golden.

Er eilte zur Umkleidekabine und ging zu seinem Spind. Schnell machte er das Schloss auf, riss die Tür auf, sah in den kleinen Spiegel, den er an der Innenseite befestigt hatte – und erstarrte. Ja, er trug die Maske noch, aber die Maske in seinem Gesicht war nicht golden, sie war metallisch-grau, und an den Seiten befanden sich kleine Stachel. Ungläubig fasste er noch mal in sein Gesicht, aber die Maske blieb grau.

Langsam ging er zum Aufzug, in dem er bald nach unten fuhr.

Noch immer etwas verwirrt betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah Mallory, Nosedive und Duke auf der Couch sitzen.

„Seht ihr!", rief Mallory, als sie ihn sah. „Ich hab euch das gesagt, dass er das schafft." Die rothaarige Ente sprang auf und rannte zu Wildwing, dem sie gleich darauf um den Hals fiel. Das verwirrte den armen Erpel nur noch mehr.

Nosedive erhob sich auch langsam. „Ja, ist ja schon gut, Mallory", maulte er. „Wir haben gesehen, dass du dein Herzblatt wieder hast." Er ging an Wildwing vorbei, an den sich Mallory immer noch klammerte. „Tja, da bist du also wieder, Bruder", sagte er. „Das heißt, ich werde noch etwas auf die Maske warten müssen." Und schon ging er weiter.

„Pah, als würdest du die Maske jemals lange halten können!", warf Duke ein und verließ hinter Nosedive den Gemeinschaftsraum. Statt einer Begrüßung warf er dem Teamcaptain nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu, als er diesen passierte.

Auch Mallory bemerkte diesen Blick und verstärkte ihren Griff, während sie Duke kalt ansah.

Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, sah die rothaarige Ente Wildwing wieder direkt an. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie und rückte noch näher an den Erpel. Ihr Schnabel näherte sich langsam seinem…

Blitzartig zuckte Wildwing zurück. „Was…?"

Mallory sah ihn überrascht an. Doch dann lächelte sie. „Ach so, verstehe. Du willst dich natürlich erst mal ausruhen. Kein Wunder nach diesem Sturz." Dann streichelte sie fürsorglich mit der Hand über seine Wange, drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die selbige und ging davon.

Wildwing sah ihr mehr als verwirrt nach.

Irgendwann machte er sich dann doch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich erst mal auf sein Bett, nahm die Maske ab und sah sie an. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie war metallisch-grau mit Stacheln an den Seiten. Und auch, als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in eine normale Goalie-Maske zurückverwandelte, sah sie irgendwie anders aus – kantiger, gefährlicher.

Seufzend legte er die Maske neben sich auf das Bett. Er stützte den Kopfe in die Hände und ließ das Erlebte Revue passieren – Andrea rauchte, Nosedive und Duke waren eher enttäuscht, dass er seinen Sturz heil überstanden hatte, und mit Mallory verband ihn offensichtlich auf einmal mehr als Freundschaft. Wie fest hatte er sich den Kopf geschlagen?

Abermals seufzte er. Vielleicht sollte er erst mal eine Runde schlafen. Dann sah die Welt bestimmt wieder ganz anders aus.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er durch das Klingeln an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer geweckt.

Langsam erhob er sich und schlurfte zur Tür. Es war Tanya.

„Kommst du?", fragte die Technikerin ohne eine Begrüßung. „Andrea, Duke und Grin sind zurück."

Wildwing konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sahen Tanyas Haare tatsächlich noch wirrer aus als sonst? Er holte die Maske und setzte sie sich auf. Sie verwandelte sich sogleich wieder in ihre graue Form. Dann folgte er Tanya in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In diesem hatten sich bereits Nosedive und Mallory versammelt. Die rothaarige Ente trat sofort an Wildwings Seite, als er sich zu ihnen stellte. Und wenig später betraten auch schon Grin, Duke und Andrea den Gemeinschaftsraum. Andrea und Duke gingen voran, während Grin hinter ihnen zwei Säcke geschultert hatte.

„Ist gelaufen wie am Schnürchen", erklärte Andrea selbstbewusst grinsend.

„Ja", bestätigte Duke. „Und wir wären eher wieder hier gewesen, wenn Madame nicht zwei Rauchpausen hätte einlegen müssen." Er grinste Andrea fies an.

„Ach, hör doch auf!", gab Andrea lachend zurück und knuffte Duke in die Seite.

Grin stellte einen Sack direkt vor Wildwings Füße, den anderen in die Mitte der Runde.

„Ja, diese Idioten von der Bank werden morgen sicher blöd aus der Wäsche gucken", sagte er und lachte heiser. „Aber das kommt davon, wenn man sein Sicherheitssystem nicht von Andrea oder Duke testen lässt."

„Ja, das Geld sollte ihnen ihre Sicherheit schon wert sein", lachte Duke.

Wildwing starrte zuerst den Sack erschrocken an, dann Grin, dann wieder den Sack.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt keine Spuren hinterlassen", sagte Tanya und musterte die drei mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ach, komm schon, Tanya", gab Andrea zurück. „Tun wir das jemals?"

Tanya nickte zufrieden, trat zu dem Sack in der Mitte, öffnete ihn und nahm einen Armvoll Geldscheinbündel heraus und spazierte davon. Nosedive tat es ihr gleich, und auch Grin bediente sich an dem Geld.

Andrea wollte gerade nach ihrem Anteil greifen, als Duke sich ebenfalls zu dem Geldsack hinunterneigte und sie anlächelte. „Wollen wir das vielleicht in deinem Zimmer aufteilen?"

Andrea erwiderte sein Lächeln zuckersüß, packte dann den Geldsack und schüttete einen Teil seines Inhalts über Duke. Dann warf sie sich den Sack über die Schulter.  
>„Eher nicht", sagte sie immer noch mit diesem zuckersüßen Lächeln im Gesicht und ging davon.<p>

Duke sah ihr nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und raffte dann seinen Anteil zusammen, ehe auch er verschwand.

Die restlichen Geldbündel nahm Mallory an sich, zwinkerte Wildwing zu und ging dann ebenfalls.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Wildwing mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen zum Frühstück. Würde wieder alles normal sein? Doch kaum hatte er die Küche betreten und die anderen Enten, die alle schon versammelt waren, begrüßt, da war auch ein lautes Klingeln zu hören.

„Das ist Klegghorn", sagte Tanya, nachdem sie einen Knopf auf ihrem Funkgerät gedrückt hatte, und erhob sich.

Wildwing nickte ihr zu. „Gut, dann gehen wir ihn mal begrüßen."

Wenig später waren alle Enten neben der Eisfläche versammelt. Klegghorn hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut.

„Und stellt euch das vor!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Die Bank komplett ausgeräumt!" Er rang mit den Händen. „Und natürlich gibt es wieder überhaupt keine Beweise. Das können also nur diese miesen Saurier gewesen sein."

Wildwing sah Klegghorn an. Er konnte gerade noch ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Offensichtlich war das alles gestern doch nur ein Traum gewesen, weil er sich bei seinem Motorradsturz den Kopf zu stark gestoßen hatte.  
>„Keine Angst, Captain", sagte er ruhig. „Wir tun unser Bestes, um sie dingfest zu machen."<p>

„Okay, aber ich will nicht wieder Ausreden hören, dass ihr wegen den Teleportern so schlecht abschätzen könnt, wo sie zuschlagen. Ich will Resultate sehen!" Klegghorns Stimme wurde schon fast drohend. Dann drehte er sich grußlos um. „Tut gefälligst was für euer Geld!" Die Hände in seinem Trenchcoat vergraben, stapfte er davon.

Wildwing und die anderen sechs Enten gingen zurück zum Aufzug.

„Gut gespielt, Wildwing", sagte Duke.

„Ach was!", protestierte Nosedive. „Wir schieben diesen Dummschuppen doch schon ewig unsere Einbrüche in die nicht vorhandenen Schuhe. Irgendwann wird Klegghorn Verdacht schöpfen."

„Blödsinn!" Mallory war sofort an Wildwings Seite und hängte sich an seinen Arm. „Wildwing macht das ganz toll. Dieser Donut mampfende Zwerg wird uns nie auf die Schliche kommen. Wildwing ist doch nicht umsonst unser Anführer!" Sie warf Nosedive regelrecht einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den der blonde Erpel jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.

Wildwing war froh, dass er die Maske trug, sonst hätten die Anderen gesehen, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Die nächsten Stunden brachte er damit zu, sich zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Irgendetwas war hier offensichtlich ganz furchtbar verdreht. Wo war er nur gelandet? Und vor allem: Wie kam er hier wieder weg?

Noch ganz in diese Gedanken versunken hörte er, wie es an seiner Tür klingelte. Er schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete. Es war Mallory.

„Also wirklich!", sagte die rothaarige Ente und stapfte einfach an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, wo sie sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, hinstellte. Wildwing sah sie verwirrt an, während sich die Tür gerade wieder schloss.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so vernachlässigen?", schimpfte Mallory. „Gut, du hast einen schlimmen Sturz hinter dir, aber du hast schon schlimmere Sachen durchgestanden, ohne mich so lange warten zu lassen. Immerhin bin ich doch deine Verlobte!"

Wildwing blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig.

Mallory schnaubte. „Dein Sturz war wohl schlimmer als gedacht! Es kann ja nicht sein, dass du wirklich das hier vergessen hast!" Und mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihre rechte Hand hoch, an deren Mittelfinger sich ein Silberring mit einem violettfarbenem Stein befand.

Wildwing fiel der untere Teil des Schnabels hinunter. Wie bitte?

„Ach, Wildwing!" Mallory war nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher den Tränen nahe. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

In ihren Augen schimmerten die ersten Tränen. Wildwing wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber so viel war klar. Irgendetwas musste er tun. Langsam trat er zu Mallory.

„Mallory, es tut mir Leid", sagte er. „Ich muss… ich muss nur mal meine Gedanken aussortieren, der Sturz hat mich ein bisschen nachdenklich gemacht." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich meine, so was könnte jederzeit wieder passieren, das nächste Mal vielleicht sogar dir."

Mallory sah ihn. „Es hat also nichts damit zu tun, dass du genug von mir hast?"

„Nein, wie könnte ich?" Wildwing zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das Mallory sofort erwiderte.

Dann kam ihr Schnabel dem seinen wieder sehr nahe, und noch ehe der weiße Erpel reagieren könnte, küsste Mallory ihn. Zuerst war er einfach nur überrascht, doch dann – er wusste selbst nicht, warum – erwiderte er den Kuss. Erst als Mallory den Kuss vertiefen wollte, ließ er langsam, aber bestimmt von ihr ab. Mallory sah ihn ein bisschen verwirrt an, aber er lächelte sie an.

„Du willst deine Ruhe?", fragte sie, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Entschuldige", antwortete Wildwing. „Ich mach's wieder gut."

Mallory lächelte. „Das will ich hoffen." Dann gab sie ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und ging.

Wildwing sah ihr nach und sank dann mit einem Seufzen auf's Sofa.

Bis zum Abend hatte er zumindest eine ungefähre Idee, was er tun konnte. Wenn diese Welt so verdreht war, wie er dachte, dann musste er wohl oder übel zu jenen gehen, die sonst seine Feinde waren – mit anderen Worten die Saurier. Nur hatte er leider keine Ahnung, wie er sie finden sollte. Also schlich er mitten in der Nacht in den Computerraum und suchte über Drake One ihre letzten Aufenthaltsorte. Dann suchte er genau diese Orte auf. Die Maske hatte er vorsichtshalber in seinem Zimmer versteckt. Er wollte weder dass seine Teamkameraden noch die Saurier sie in die Finger bekamen.

Aber er hatte nicht bedacht, dass es ohne die Maske wohl sehr schwer werden würde, die Saurier zu finden. So lief er nur ziellos herum, ohne zu wissen, wonach er suchte.

Er wollte schon resigniert aufgeben, als er hinter sich, das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Teleporters hörte.

„Sieh an, sieh an!", sagte Siege. „Wenn das nicht der furchtlose Anführer der Ducks ist?"

„Und so allein!", sagte Wraith neben ihm.

Dann erschien auch noch Chameleon in Gestalt eines alten Lehrers mit Hornbrille. „Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass es gefährlich ist, so alleine draußen herumzulaufen?" Mahnend fuchtelte er ein paar Mal mit dem Zeigefinger herum, ehe er sich in seine normale Gestalt zurückverwandelte.

Wildwing konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er fand keinen großen Unterschied zu den Echsen, mit denen er sonst zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin alleine hier, weil ich mich euch reden muss", sagte er ruhig.

Ein Lachen der drei Saurier war die Folge.

„Oh ja, natürlich!", spottete Siege. „Und wo sind deine Freunde? Die haben sich doch bestimmt hier ganz in der Nähe versteckt. Hol sie raus, damit wir uns unser übliches Geplänkel liefern können."

„Es ist niemand hier!", versicherte Wildwing wieder. „Ich wollte mit euch reden."

Die Saurier sahen sich kurz an, lachten dann aber wieder.

„Na, dann werden wir sie eben aus der Reserve locken müssen", sagte Wraith und schleuderte einen Feuerball nach Wildwing, dem dieser aber geschickt auswich.

Siege holte seinen Laser hervor und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer. Wieder begnügte Wildwing sich mit Ausweichen.

Nach einer Weile stellte Siege seine Laserattacke ein. Die drei Saurier sahen sich verdutzt an.

Dann trat Siege näher zu Wildwing Er sah sich um. Offensichtlich erwartete er, dass jeden Augenblick die anderen Ducks aus ihrem Versteck stürmen würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er sah wieder kurz zu seinen Teamkollegen. Doch dann trat er zu Wildwing und packte ihn an den Schultern. Wenn das die anderen Enten nicht aus der Reserve lockte, wusste er auch nicht. Aber wieder geschah nichts.

Siege lachte und betätigte, immer noch Wildwing festhaltend, seinen Teleporter.

Wenig später wurde Wildwing in der Raptor zu Boden geworfen. Und als er sich aufrappelte stand sein größter Feind vor ihm – Draganus.

Der Saurier starrte ihn abschätzig an.

„Siege, was soll das hier?", fragte er, ohne seinen Untergebenen anzusehen. „Wieso bringst du diesen Erpel hierher? Willst du uns verraten?"

„Nein, Boss", sagte Siege. „Er war allein. Ich habe ihn in die Mangel genommen, aber die anderen Vögel waren nicht da."

„Und bist du auch auf die geniale Idee gekommen, dass er einen Sender bei sich haben könnte?", fragte Draganus weiter.

Siege schluckte hörbar. „Ähm, na ja… er sagt, er müsse mit uns reden."

„Und worüber will er mit uns reden? Wie er uns am Besten vernichten kann?" Draganus' Stimme war wütend, und nun packte er Wildwing und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Nein", antwortete Wildwing, als er sich wieder aufrappelte. „Ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet."

„Nein? Du bist also nicht Wildwing, der Teamcaptain der Mighty Ducks?", fragte Draganus mit drohender Stimme, packte Wildwing diesmal am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Doch", presste Wildwing hervor. „Aber nicht so wirklich."

Draganus sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nicht so wirklich? Ach so." Und dann schleuderte er den Erpel wieder von sich, und Wildwing landete in der Mitte der Kommandobrücke.

„Zieht ihm die Rüstung aus!", befahl Draganus. „Ich will sicher gehen, dass er nicht verkabelt ist."

Siege trat heran und riss Wildwing Unterarmschützer herunter und zog ihm dann den Brustpanzer vom Körper. Doch da stutzte Siege und starrte auf die Stelle auf Wildwings Brust, die nicht von seinem Overall verdeckt war. „Boss…"

„Was?", fragte Draganus aufgebracht und folgte Sieges Blick. Auch er stutzte kurz. Doch dann stürmte er auf Wildwing zu.

„Wo ist deine Narbe?", fragte er wütend. Wieder packte er Wildwing. „Ich habe Wildwing vor einem halben Jahr mit einem Laser erwischt, der seinen Brustpanzer durchschlagen hat. Wildwing hat eine Narbe auf der Brust. Eine riesige Narbe! Wo ist sie?"

Wildwing sah ihn einfach nur an.

Draganus atmete ein paar Mal keuchend ein und aus. Dann setzte er Wildwing ab. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich weiß also weder, wie ich hierhergekommen bin, noch, wie ich wieder in meine Welt zurück kann", schloss Wildwing seine Erzählung.

Draganus, der auf seinem Thron Platz genommen hatte, nickte ein paar Mal.

„Nun", sagte der Saurian Overlord, „wie du bestimmt mitbekommen hast, laufen hier ein paar Dinge anders. Die Enten widmen sich nicht der Verbrechensbekämpfung, sondern sind eher Verursacher von Verbrechen. Den Menschen machen sie jedoch weis, dass wir hinter all diesen Einbrüchen und Verwüstungen stecken, was sie bei diesen natürlich sehr beliebt macht. In der Eishockeyliga haben sie bereits alle geschmiert, da sie ja nicht gerade über wenig Geld verfügen. Und so gewinnen sie Jahr um Jahr den Stanley-Cup. Dass es nicht an ihrem sportlichen Können liegen kann, scheint niemandem aufzufallen." Draganus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir tun also unser Bestes, um den Schaden, den sie anrichten, zumindest etwas einzudämmen."

Dann sah er Wildwing direkt an. „Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, wie du in deine Welt zurück kannst, aber für's Erste kannst du dich uns anschließen."

Der Erpel legte die Stirn in Falten. „Darüber muss ich nachdenken."

In diesem Augenblick ging ein Alarm los. „Nun, wenn du willst, kannst du dir ansehen, was die Ducks hier so treiben." Dann sah er zu seinen drei Untergebenen. „Ein Einbruch in ein Juweliergeschäft. Kümmert euch darum. Und nehmt unseren Gast mit, passt aber auf, dass er nicht entdeckt wird."

Die drei nickten. Siege legte Wildwing eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann betätigten sie ihre Teleporter.

Wenig später landeten sie in einer Seitengasse. Wildwing sah auf die Hauptstraße. Vor einem Juweliergeschäft standen vier Ducks-Motorräder und Andreas schwarzes Motorrad. Vor dem Juweliergeschäft hatten sich Nosedive, Mallory, Andrea, Duke und Grin aufgestellt.

„Die Kameras sind aus?", fragte Nosedive gerade über Funk.

„Die sind nicht nur aus, sondern mausetot. Genau wie das gesamte Sicherheitssystem", war Tanyas Stimme zu hören.

„Dann kann's ja losgehen!", rief Grin und rieb sich die Hände. Er rannte los und sprang mit voller Wucht durch die Scheibe.

Duke zuckte bei dem Klirren kurz zusammen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dieser brachiale Stil ist echt furchtbar. Da blutet mir das Herz!"

„Ach, reiß dich zusammen, L'Orange!", gab Andrea zurück. „Wir wollen das mal ausnützen, dass Wildwing nicht da ist und nur unter uns aufteilen. Da muss es halt schnell gehen!"

„Das aus deinem Schnabel zu hören, schmerzt sogar noch mehr", erwiderte Duke und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. Andrea schnaubte bloß und stieg durch die zerbrochene Scheibe ins Innere des Geschäfts. Mallory folgte ihr, und schließlich verschwanden auch Duke und Dive in dem Laden.

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Siege, und die drei Saurier setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Du bleibst hier", sagte Wraith noch zu Wildwing.

Als die Enten schwer beladen das Juweliergeschäft wieder verließen, mussten sie feststellen, dass ihnen der Weg von drei Sauriern versperrt war.

„Die Saurier!", rief Nosedive und griff nach seiner Puckkanone.

„Blitzmerker!", erwiderte Mallory und verdrehte die Augen, ehe auch sie das Feuer eröffnete.

Andrea warf ihren Sack voller Beute Grin zu. „Los, bring das ins Hauptquartier! Und wehe, du klaust was von meinem Anteil. Ich weiß, was drin ist."

„Andrea hat Recht. Grin ist der Stärkste, er soll die Beute zurückbringen, während wir diese Ekelechsen in die Schranken weisen", erklärte Duke und warf auch seinen Beutel dem großen Erpel zu. Bald war Grin mit der gesamten Beute beladen und wollte sich in die andere Richtung davonmachen. Die Saurier waren dermaßen von den Enten in Beschlag genommen, dass sie nichts tun konnten.

Wildwing beobachtete das Ganze schockiert, doch dann – ohne, dass er noch genau wusste, was er tat – stellte er sich selbst Grin in den Weg. Er schoss einen Fesselpuck auf den großen Erpel ab, der sich um seine Beine wickelte und ihn der Länge nach auf dem Boden landen ließ. Einige der Säcke gingen auf, und deren glitzernder Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Asphalt.

„Wohin des Wegs, Grin?", fragte Wildwing ernst.

„Ach, du bist es, Wildwing", erwiderte Grin, während er sich von den Fesseln befreite und aufstand. „Komm, sei kein Spielverderber. Wir geben dir auch einen Teil ab. Du kannst doch nicht gleich so sauer sein, nur weil wir einmal ohne dich zuschlagen."

„Ich bin nicht sauer, weil ihr ohne mich zugeschlagen habt", antwortete Wildwing. „Ich bin sauer, dass ihr überhaupt zugeschlagen habt."

Mittlerweile hatten auch die Kämpfenden Wildwings Auftritt mitbekommen.

„Ach, komm schon, großer Bruder", rief Nosedive vom Kampfplatz her. „Wir dürfen doch auch mal einen draufmachen!"

„Darum geht es nicht, Dive", erwiderte Wildwing ruhig. „Es geht darum, dass ihr überhaupt stehlt."

„Wie? Das tun wir doch schon immer!", gab Duke zurück. „Wir machen das, seit wir hier sind."

„Ja", stimmte Grin seinem Teamkollegen zu. „Wir waren nie anders."

„Nun", sagte Wildwing, „dann seid ihr es von jetzt an."

Er sah Grin direkt an und zielte dann auf ihn. Grins Augen verengten sich. Dann stürmte er los. Wildwing konnte die Attacke gerade noch so mit seinem Eisschild abwehren.

Bald kämpfte er Seite an Seite mit den drei Sauriern. Die Situation wurde brenzlig – für die Enten. Sie verloren immer mehr an Boden, was Nosedive mit einigen Flüchen kommentierte, von denen sich Wildwing ernsthaft fragte, wo er sie aufgeschnappt hatte.

Doch gerade, als der Sieg zum Greifen nah war, wurden die drei Saurier und Wildwing von anderer Seite unter Beschuss genommen. Mehrere Explosivpucks landeten direkt vor ihren Füßen. Wildwing sah nach oben und erkannte die Aerowing.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr Hilfe braucht?", fragte die Technikerin über Funk.

„Ein wenig vielleicht", antwortete Nosedive.

Kurz darauf ließ Tanya von der Seitentüre her eine Strickleiter herab, stellte jedoch die Attacken auf die Saurier nicht ein. Nach und nach kletterten die Enten die Strickleiter hoch.

Für den kurzen Moment, in dem Tanya wenden musste, stellte sie das Feuer ein. Wildwing sah seine Chance gekommen, rannte nach vor und kletterte nun ebenfalls die Strickleiter hoch.  
>Er war schon fast oben angekommen, als Duke an die Seitentüre trat und sein Schwert zückte. Es war klar, was er vorhatte. Wildwing kletterte schneller, und als Duke die Seile durchtrennte, konnte er sich gerade noch am Rand der Aerowing festklammern. Duke sah ihn wütend an und hob gerade den Fuß, um nach dem weißen Erpel zu treten, da stieß ihn Mallory zur Seite.<p>

Sie musterte Wildwing eine Weile. Der Erpel hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Mallory", sagte er schließlich.

„So ist das also", sagte Mallory wütend zu ihm. „Der große Wildwing hat die Seiten gewechselt."

„Nein, das ist nur nicht meine Welt, deine auch nicht." Wildwing sah sie direkt an. „Du bist nicht so. Ihr alle seid in Wahrheit gar nicht so."

Mallory kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Ach, ich bin gar nicht so? Ich sage dir was, Wildwing: Ich bin schon mein ganzes Leben so. Und vor allem" – sie nahm ihren Ring vom Finger und warf ihn Wildwing mitten ins Gesicht – „bin ich nur gut genug für denjenigen, der die Maske trägt." Und mit diesen Worten hob sie ihren rechten Fuß und trat Wildwing mit voller Wucht gegen den Brustkorb. Der Tritt war so stark, dass er den Halt verlor.

Erschrocken sah er noch zu Mallory hoch, doch dann fiel er und fiel und fiel…

Mit einem lauten „Nein!" schreckte der Erpel hoch. Er atmete ein paar Mal keuchend ein und aus und sah sich um. Er lag mitten auf der Straße, nicht weit entfernt von ihm sein Motorrad – oder eher das, was noch davon übrig war. Wildwing fasste sich an den Kopf. Er trug die Maske. Vorsichtig nahm er sie ab und sah sie an – golden. Erleichtert atmete er auf, ehe er sie wieder aufsetzte.

Er sah auf, als er etwas hörte. Neben ihm kam ein Motorrad zum Stehen. Es war Mallory, dicht gefolgt von Nosedive.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte die rothaarige Ente.

„Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen", antwortete Wildwing und stand auf.

„Diese Kerle haben wir noch ganz brav der Polizei übergeben", erklärte Nosedive.

„Gut gemacht, ihr beiden", sagte Wildwing und setzte sich hinter seinem Bruder auf's Motorrad. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir nach Hause kommen."

Nosedive nickte und fuhr los.

Mallory folgte den beiden. Als sie Gas gab, blitzte der violettfarbene Stein am Silberring an ihrer rechten Hand auf.

Ende der zehnten Episode


	11. Episode 11: TNT

Episode 11:  
>TNT<span> 

Die Muskeln in dem braun gefiederten Arm spannten sich an, als er den gefesselten Wachmann in eine Ecke warf.  
>Der Arm gehörte zu Thomas McBeak, einem Raubvogel. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Falcone beschränkte sich allerdings auf die Gefiederfarbe und den gebogenen Schnabel. Ansonsten war Thomas eher eine Falkenversion von Grin, ein richtiger Muskelprotz eben.<br>Sein Bruder Nicholas war eben an den Tresorraum herangetreten. Er wiederum war nicht wirklich muskelbepackt, eher ein sehniger Typ. Er trug wie immer sein elektronisches Visier. Er betrachtete die hermetisch abgeriegelte Tür des Tresorraums und betätigte einen Knopf an der linken Seite des Visiers. Bunte Lichter blinkten auf der schwarzen Fläche auf, verblassten dann. Nicholas tippte mit seiner rechten Hand etwas in sein Analysegerät, einen kleinen Computer, Tanyas Multiwerkzeug nicht unähnlich, den er am linken Unterarm trug. Dann hob er den linken Arm, und aus seinem Analysegerät wurde ein Abbild der Tresortür an die Wand projiziert, allerdings an manchen Stellen mit roten Punkten versehen. Nicholas bewegte den Arm so, dass sich die Projektion direkt über die Tür legte.  
>Thomas trat nach vor und befestigte genau an diesen Punkten kleine schwarze Geräte. Dann trat er zurück. Auch Nicholas ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Anschließend drückte er einen Knopf auf seinem Analysegerät, und ein leiser Knall war zu hören, von den kleinen schwarzen Geräten oder besser gesagt von dem, was von ihnen noch übrig war, stieg Rauch auf, und es bildeten sich Rissen in der Wand. Nicholas nickte seinem Bruder zu. Dieser trat nach vorne, hob den rechten Arm und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür, die nun einfach nach innen kippte. Thomas betrat das Innere des Tresorraums und sah sich grinsend ob des ganzen Geldes um.<br>Nicholas warf ihm einen Sack zu, den dieser schnell mit der Beute befüllte.  
>„Ihr habt noch zwei Minuten", meldete sich da ihre Schwester Tamara über Funk.<br>„Wir brauchen nur mehr eine", erwiderte Nicholas. „Mach dich bereit, Schwesterherz."  
>Während Thomas die Beute schulterte, trat Nicholas noch zum Tresorraum und schrieb etwas an die Wand, dann verließen die beiden das Gebäude.<br>Draußen hoben beiden den Blick, und schon senkte sich eine Strickleiter zu Boden, die zu einem kleinen Jet führte, den Tamara, eine junge, schlanke Falkendame mit langem Haar, das sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten trug, flog. Sie wartete, bis ihre beiden Brüder die Strickleiter erklommen hatten und ließ den Flieger dann langsam steigen.

Bei ihrem Versteck – einem alten, verlassenen Gebäudekomplex – angekommen landete Tamara den Flieger. Sofort verließen die Geschwister den Jet. Tamara und Thomas lachten ausgelassen, während Nicholas ihnen ruhig folgte. In einem großen Raum, den sie zu einer Art Wohnzimmer umfunktioniert hatten, machten sich Tamara und Thomas sofort über die Beute her. Nicholas jedoch setzte sich ruhig auf die Couch und gab allerlei Daten in seinen Unterarmcomputer ein.  
>In diesem Moment erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. „Schön, dass ihr eure Gewohnheiten nicht geändert habt."<br>Die drei Raubvögel sahen sich um. Da stand Siege und kam langsam auf die drei zu.  
>„He, was willst du hier, Schuppenprotz?", fragte Tamara und warf ihre Zöpfe zurück. „Ich dachte, wir wären fertig."<br>„Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, meine Liebe", sagte da Wraith, der plötzlich in einer Rauchwolke hinter Tamara auftauchte und sie packte.  
>Siege betätigte seinen Teleporter, tauchte neben Thomas wieder auf und packte diesen ebenfalls. Und auf einmal war da auch noch Chameleon und schnappte sich Nicholas. Siege drückte rasch einen Knopf, und fast im selben Augenblick wurden die sechs von einem Wirbelsturm gepackt und in ein Portal gezogen.<p>

Verwirrt sahen sich die drei Raubvögel um, als sie sich auf einmal auf dem Boden der Kommandobrücke der Raptor wiederfanden, als das Portal sie wieder ausspuckte, umzingelt von Hunterdrones.  
>Draganus saß auf seinem Thron und sah auf die drei hinab. Seine Handlanger hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen und zu den Hunterdrones gesellt.<br>„Ah, meine Freunde", sagte Draganus grinsend. „Wie schön, euch wiederzusehen. Und herzlich willkommen auf der Erde."  
>„He, du Grinsebacke", sagte Tamara zu ihm, als sie sich aufrappelte. „Was soll das hier?"<br>„Nun" – Draganus verschränkte seine Finger und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Thron zurück – „ich würde gerne wieder eure Dienste in Anspruch nehmen."  
>Thomas lachte. „Jetzt? Früher, okay, da hattest du Puckworld erobert, aber jetzt wirst du uns kaum bezahlen können."<br>„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns diesbezüglich einig werden können", antwortete Draganus grinsend.

„Feuerwerk! Feuerwerk!", sang Nosedive vor sich hin, als er sein Frühstücksgeschirr abräumte.  
>Mallory zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie ihn ansah. „Nosedive, es ist nur ein Feuerwerk."<br>Der blonde Erpel sah sie verwirrt an. „Eben, Mallory!", sagte er überschwänglich. „Ein Feuerwerk! Ein FEUERWERK!"  
>„Jaja", winkte Mallory ab. „Ich hab's kapiert."<br>„Und was gibt es auf diesem Stadtfest sonst noch so zu sehen?", fragte Andrea und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
>„Oh, Schießbuden!", erklärte Nosedive. „Und ein Riesenrad! Eine Achterbahn Und natürlich…" – er machte eine kurze Pause – „das FEUERWERK!"<br>Andrea musste lachen. Nosedive freute sich offensichtlich wie ein kleines Küken.  
>„Ihr könnt euch gerne dort amüsieren", sagte Wildwing. „Aber es wäre gut, wenn ihr einsatzbereit bleibt. Wir wissen nicht, was den Sauriern so einfallen könnte. Und bei einer solchen Menschenmenge ist das sicher nicht gerade wenig."<br>In diesem Augenblick ging der Alarm los.  
>„Und offensichtlich üben sie schon mal", erwiderte der Teamcaptain seufzend.<p>

Als sie wenig später den Ort, den Drake One ihnen angezeigt hatte, erreichten, sahen sie sich zuerst verdutzt um.  
>Sie befanden sich vor einem Juweliergeschäft. Und auf den ersten Blick viel ihnen nichts Besonderes auf – außer dass Captain Klegghorn vor dem Geschäft stand, und der interessierte sich bestimmt nicht für Schmuck.<br>Die Enten traten näher und sahen noch etwas Merkwürdiges. Selbst wenn Klegghorn doch wegen des Schmucks hier sein sollte, so gab es nichts, was er sich hätte ansehen können. Die Auslagen waren leer.  
>„Was ist passiert, Captain?", fragte Wildwing.<br>„Seht ihr das nicht?", fuhr der kleine Polizist ihn an. „Das Juweliergeschäft wurde ausgeraubt! Einfach die Glasscheiben weggesprengt! Und das Beste – es hat nicht mal geklirrt, sagt der Angestellte. Die Glasscheiben sind einfach zu Staub zerfallen!"  
>Die sieben Enten sahen zu Boden. Und tatsächlich – eine Schicht weißen Pulvers hatte sich dort gesammelt.<br>„Aber… wie soll das gehen?", fragte Wildwing.  
>„Das würde ich auch gern wissen!", gab Klegghorn zurück.<br>Tanya hatte bereits mit der Untersuchung des Pulvers begonnen, wandte sich kurz darauf der Auslage zu. Sie kratzte etwas ab. „Es sieht mir nach einer Art Sprengstoff aus", erklärte sie. „Hier waren die Zünder angebracht. Aber diese Substanz muss ich erst genauer analysieren. Auf die Schnelle fällt mir nichts ein, was so gezielt bloß die Scheibe wegsprengen könnte."  
>„Hat der Angestellte irgendetwas gesehen?", fragte Mallory.<br>„Ja, ein paar komische Gestalten sind hier herumgelaufen", erklärte Klegghorn. „Der Angestellte meinte, es seien frühe Ausläufer des Stadtfestes – ein paar Spaßvögel, die sich verkleidet hatten."  
>„Verkleidet?" Mallory zog eine Augenbraue hoch.<br>„Ja, das dachte er zumindest", war die Antwort. „Sie hatten nämlich Schnäbel."  
>„So wie wir?", fragte Duke.<br>„Nein", erklärte der Polizist. „Er sagte, sie seien eher gebogen gewesen."  
>Die Enten sahen sich verwirrt an, sahen sich dann aber auch etwas genauer um.<br>„TNT", sagte da auf einmal Nosedive.  
>„Ach, Unfug, Nosedive", gab die Technikerin zurück. „Das war nie im Leben TNT."<br>„Aber das steht da an der Wand", erklärte der blonde Erpel und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Stelle.  
>Die anderen sechs Enten traten näher und sahen sich das genauer an. Und wirklich – da stand deutlich „TNT".<br>„Die McBeaks", entfuhr es Mallory.

Mallory hatte ihre Teamkameraden für eine weitere Erklärung auf später vertröstet. Nun hatten sich die sieben Enten im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Die rothaarige Ente stand vor ihren Freunden, die es sich auf der Couch ein wenig bequem gemacht hatten.  
>„Also", begann sie, „die McBeaks – das sind Thomas, Nicholas und Tamara McBeak, genannt TNT, ihres Zeichens Sprengstoffexperten. Ich hatte damals beim Militär ein paar Mal mit ihnen zu tun. Für den entsprechenden Preis jagen sie alles nur Erdenkliche auf jede nur erdenkliche Art in die Luft. Und sie hinterlassen immer dieses Zeichen, das Nosedive vorhin entdeckt hat."<br>„Und wie kommen sie hierher?", fragte Andrea.  
>„Nun ja, ich lehne mich jetzt mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster und würde sagen, Draganus hat sie hergebracht", erwiderte Mallory. „Immerhin haben sie ihn auch während der Invasion unterstützt – solange er sie entsprechend entlohnt hat."<br>„Okay, verstehe", sagte Duke. „Aber hier auf der Erde verfügt Draganus doch nicht über das entsprechende Vermögen."  
>„Das wundert mich auch", gestand Mallory und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „An Macht sind sie nicht interessiert, nur an Geld – und ihrem Spaß."<br>„Und die sind wirklich so gut?", fragte Nosedive.  
>„Dive, die könnten dir die Couch unter dem Bürzel wegsprengen, und du würdest es erst merken, wenn du auf einmal auf dem Boden sitzt", erklärte Mallory.<br>„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Wildwing. „Jedenfalls sind sie jetzt hier. Und das heißt, sie sind nun unser Problem."

Besagte drei Raubvögel teilten gerade auf der Raptor ihre Beute auf – oder besser gesagt, Thomas und Tamara hockten auf dem Boden und bestaunten die Wertgegenständen. Tamara setzte sich gerade ein Diadem auf und sah dann zu Nicholas hin, der an der Wand lehnte und wieder Daten in sein Analysegerät tippte.  
>„Schau mal, Nicholas", sprach Tamara ihren Bruder an und richtete sich ganz gerade auf, um huldvoll auf den Boden vor ihr hinabzublicken. „Wie eine richtige Prinzessin."<br>„Jaja", gab Nicholas zurück, ohne jedoch aufzusehen. „Sehr hübsch."  
>„He!", protestierte Tamara und zog einen Schmollschnabel. „Du hast gar nicht hergesehen."<br>„Ich suche unser nächstes Ziel", erklärte Nicholas. „Laut Draganus gehört alles, was wir bis zum eigentlichen Auftrag erbeuten, uns. Also haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren."  
>Tamara zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem anderen Bruder zu, der sie anlächelte.<br>„Nicholas und die Arbeit, das kennst du doch, Schwesterchen", sagte er freundlich.  
>„Ja", seufzte Tamara.<br>„Und ich habe schon was gefunden", sagte da Nicholas und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Nehmt euer Zeug."

Wenig später schlug auch Drake One Alarm. Die Enten stürmten in den Computerraum.  
>"Ein Einbruch in der Innenstadt", erklärte Tanya.<br>"Zum Migrator!", befahl Wildwing, und die Ducks stürmten los.

Als sie wenig später den Tatort erreichten, lugte Nosedive vorsichtig in das Gebäude, genauer gesagt in einen langen, leeren Gang.  
>"Ob die Einbrecher noch da sind?", fragte er.<br>Auf einmal wurde ein Laser in seine Richtung abgefeuert, und der blonde Erpel sprang rasch zurück.  
>"Ein einfaches 'Ja' hätte genügt", knurrte er.<br>Wildwing sah sein Team an und gab ein paar Anweisungen. "Andrea, Mallory, Grin, ihr geht um das Gebäude rum und schneidet ihnen den Fluchtweg ab. Der Rest geht mit mir vorne rein."  
>Während sich Andrea, Mallory und Grin um das Gebäude schlichen, betätigte Wildwing seinen Eisschild. Die anderen drei blieben hinter ihm, als sie ihm in den Gang folgten. Der weiße Erpel wehrte die Laserschüsse ab, bis sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatten und alle sich neben der Tür an die Wand drücken konnten.<br>Vorsichtig lugte Wing nach vorne, doch diesmal wurde nicht gleich auf ihn geschossen.  
>Verdutzt drückte er sich wieder an die Wand.<br>"Die haben aber schnell aufgegeben."  
>Währenddessen erreichten Mallory, Andrea und Grin den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, das gerade von den McBeaks durch die Hintertür verlassen wurde.<br>"Die werden gleich ihr blaues Wunder erleben", kicherte Tamara.  
>Thomas lachte ebenfalls, als er ins Freie trat, einen Sack über der Schulter.<br>Nicholas folgte gemächlich. Er ging ein paar Schritte und wollte dann einen Knopf an seinem Unterarmcomputer drücken, doch etwas traf ihn an der Schulter.  
>Verdutzt sah er auf und sah Mallory, die mit gezückter Puckkanone dastand.<br>"He, du Ziege!", rief Tamara und zückte ihren Laser.  
>Nicholas wollte es noch einmal versuchen, doch diesmal traf ihn Andreas Bumerang-Puck an der Schulter.<br>Thomas eilte seinem Bruder zu Hilfe, wurde aber von Grins Bodycheck aus der Bahn geworfen.  
>Tamara rückte, weiterhin ihren Laser abfeuernd, dessen Schüssen Mallory geschickt auswich, immer näher an die rothaarige Ente heran, bis sie schließlich nah genug war, um Mallory direkt anzugreifen. Rasch steckte sie den Laser weg und verpasste ihrer Gegnerin lachend einen Kick gegen die Schulter. Mallory konnte die Wucht zwar etwas abfedern, ließ aber ihre Puckkanone fallen.<br>"Na, dann heißt es du gegen mich", stellte Tamara lachend fest und warf ihre Zöpfe zurück. "Zeig, was du drauf hast, Entchen!"  
>Nicholas versuchte immer noch, den Knopf zu drücken, wurde aber von Andreas ständigen Attacken daran gehindert.<br>"Verdammt, kannst du mal Ruhe geben?", fragte er schließlich genervt.  
>Im Hintergrund lieferten sich Grin und Thomas, die beiden Giganten, ein Hand- oder besser gesagt Faustgemenge.<br>Mittlerweile hatten auch das restliche Team den Hintereingang erreicht und mischte sich in den Kampf.  
>Die McBeaks wurden etwas zurückgedrängt.<br>"Na, werden wir ein bisschen unfair?", fragte Tamara angesichts der Übermacht der Ducks, allerdings immer noch grinsend.  
>"Was will Draganus von euch?", fragte Wildwing, als er Andrea half, Nicholas in die Mangel zu nehmen.<br>"Das werden wir dir sicher nicht verraten, Weißfeder!", rief Nicholas lachend.  
>In diesem Augenblick war das Geräusch von Teleportern zu hören und neben den McBeaks tauchten Siege, Chameleon und Wraith auf, die schnell jeweils einen der drei packten und ihre Teleporter wieder betätigten.<br>Im Verschwinden winkte ihnen Tamara noch grinsend zu. "Bye-bye!"  
>Und Nicholas drückte endlich mit einem Seufzen den Knopf, ehe auch er verschwand.<br>Die Ducks sahen sich an und warfen sich reflexartig zu Boden. Und schon war ein Knall zu hören, das Gebäude hinter ihnen fiel in sich zusammen, und eine riesige Staubwolke rollte über sie hinweg.

Als die Ducks später den Computerraum erreichten, waren sie alle von einer Staubschicht bedeckt.  
>"Mann!", maulte Nosedive und versuchte, sich den gröbsten Staub aus den Haaren zu schütteln, was wiederum Mallory Staub in den Schnabel trieb und diese niesen ließ. Der blonde Erpel bekam das aber gar nicht mit, sondern sagte mehr reflexartig "Gesundheit!", ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen, sodass er Mallorys bösen Blick gar nicht bemerkte.<br>"Ich werd dann mal duschen gehen", sagte er. "Das Stadtfest fängt bald an."  
>Die Anderen nickten ebenfalls und zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück.<p>

Als zwei Stunden später - es wurde langsam dunkel - das Stadtfest eröffnet wurde, waren die Ducks mit von der Partie. Alle sieben trugen sie ihre Freizeitkleidung und mischten sich unter's Volk. Tanya war losgezogen, um sich etwas Zuckerwatte zu holen, Mallory hatte sich - selbstverständlich nur zum Spaß - auf den Weg zu einer Wahrsagerin gemacht, Duke fischte bereits das dritte Stofftier aus diesem Greifarme-Automaten und schenkte es an eines der Kinder, die ihn umringten, weiter, Grin versuchte sich im Armdrücken gegen den so genannten stärksten Mann von Anaheim, der schon ziemlich verschwitzt versuchte, Grins Arm nach unten zu drücken, was der graue Erpel aber nicht mal mitzubekommen schien, Andrea und Nosedive hatten sich bei der Achterbahn angestellt, und Wildwing sah sich einem verzweifelten Schießbudenbesitzer gegenüber, den er eben um seinen Hauptpreis gebracht hatte, da der weiße Erpel mit dem ersten Wurf alle Dosen abgeräumt hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte der Teamcaptain entschuldigend, "ich mache das wirklich zum ersten Mal."  
>Nosedive war richtig überdreht und sah immer wieder nach vorne, ob sie denn endlich drankämen.<br>"Macht schneller!", schimpfte er vor sich hin. "Dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch, vor dem Feuerwerk zweimal zu fahren!"  
>Andrea schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Feuerwerk...<br>Auf einmal packte sie Nosedive am Arm und zog ihn mit sich davon. Der Erpel protestierte heftig. "Andie, was soll denn das? Wir waren fast dran!"  
>Doch die braunhaarige Ente ignorierte ihn, startete stattdessen ihr Funkgerät.<br>"Leute, alle mal herhören!", sagte sie. "Wir treffen uns sofort beim Vorplatz des Riesenrades. Mir ist da grade was eingefallen."  
>Die Anderen machten sich sofort auf den Weg und trafen kurz nach Nosedive und Andrea am Treffpunkt ein.<br>"Also, was gibt es?", fragte der Teamcaptain.  
>"Okay, also wir wissen, dass Draganus diese TNT-Irren aus einem bestimmten Grund hergeholt hat", erklärte Andrea.<br>"Ja, weiter", sagte Nosedive. "Wir kennen alle das Drehbuch."  
>"Und wie kann man eine Explosion besser kaschieren als mit einem Feuerwerk?", fuhr Andrea unbeeindruckt fort.<br>Die Anderen sahen sie überrascht an.  
>"Draganus weiß bestimmt von dem Stadtfest und daher auch, dass wir abgelenkt sein werden", sagte Wildwing.<br>"Ja, aber damit wissen wir immer noch nicht, wo er zuschlagen will", warf Duke ein.  
>"Tanya", sprach Wildwing die Technikerin an, "kannst du uns einen Plan der Umgebung des Stadtfestes zeigen?"<br>Tanya wechselte in ihren Kampfanzug und erzeugte mit ihrem Multiwerkzeug ein Hologramm, das eine Karte der Umgebung zeigte. "Also, da wären das Rathaus, die Grundschule, die Stadtbibliothek." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit anderen Worten nichts, womit Draganus etwas anfangen könnte." Sie stutzte und deutete auf einen Fleck auf dem Hologramm. "Allerdings ist hier das Stadion."  
>Die anderen Enten sahen sich an und wechselten augenblicklich in ihre Kampfanzüge.<p>

Kichernd huschte Tamara zur Außenwand des Stadions und befestigte ein kleines, rechteckiges Gerät daran.

„10 Zentimeter weiter nach rechts, Schwesterchen", meldete sich da Nicholas' Stimme über Funk.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen, tat dann aber, wie ihr geheißen, und als das Gerät so saß, wie Nicholas das wollte, kicherte sie schon wieder.

„Die werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie nach Hause kommen", lachte sie, zog dann ein langes Gesicht und sprach mit verstellt wimmernder Stimme: „Wo ist unser Zuhause denn hin?" Dann lachte sie laut.

„Und wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommen sie nach Hause und es steht noch", wies Nicholas sie zurecht.

„Jaja, schon gut." Tamara huschte weiter. „Wo sollen wir denn unser Zeichen anbringen, wenn von dem Gebäude bis runter zum Versteck dieser komischen Vögel nichts übrigbleibt?"

„Ich lass mir was einfallen", erwiderte Nicholas' Stimme. „An die Arbeit!"

„Zu Befehl!", erwiderte Tamara grinsend und salutierte. Dann wollte sie den nächsten Sprengsatz anbringen, doch auf einmal schlug an der Wand ein Puck ein.

Tamara wandte ihren Kopf und sah Nosedive, der mit einer Puckkanone auf sie zielte.

„He, Heidi", sagte er in Anspielung an ihre Zöpfe. „Weg von meinem Zuhause."

Tamara warf ihre Zöpfe zurück und sah den Erpel herausfordernd an. „Verschwinde und such dir nen Architekten!" Mit diesen Worten holte sie ihre Laserkanone hervor und schoss auf Nosedive, der auswich und dann das Feuer erwiderte.

Tamara bemerkte nicht, dass sich Mallory von hinten an sie heranschlich und ihr schließlich die Laserkanone aus der Hand schlug.

„He, Rotschopf!", protestierte die Falkendame. „Geht's dir noch gut?"

„Bestens!", erwiderte Mallory und wich rasch einem Tritt von Tamara aus.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes waren Wildwing und Grin gerade dabei, Thomas vom Befestigen eines weiteren Sprengsatzes abzuhalten – unter tatkräftigten Körpereinsatz. Sie hatten Thomas' Körperkräfte wohl etwas unterschätzt, denn der Falkenriese schaffte es tatsächlich, beide in Schach zu halten.

Nicholas stand abseits des ganzen Geschehens.

„Tamara, Thomas! Was ist da los?", fragte er bei seinen Geschwistern per Funk nach.

„Ach, die Entendichte hier hat sich schlagartig erhöht", erwiderte Tamara, die sich in einen Kampf mit Mallory verwickelt sah. Nosedive hatte mittlerweile das Feuer eingestellt. Immerhin wollte er Mallory nicht treffen.

„Bestätigte!", sagte Thomas. „Ich hab hier auch so Federvieh an mir kleben." Und mit diesen Worten schleuderte er Wildwing, der ihm auf den Rücken gesprungen war, von sich.

„Wie viele Sprengsätze sind dran?", fragte Nicholas.

„Acht bei mir", antwortete Tamara.

„Bei mir sind's sechs", antwortete Thomas.

„Okay, zieht euch zurück", befahl er seinen Geschwistern.

Thomas und Tamara zögerten nicht lange. Thomas wehrte einen Angriff Wildwings so heftig ab, dass dieser gegen Grin geschleudert wurde, der große Erpel das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide unsanft auf dem Boden landeten. Dann warf der muskulöse Falke ihnen noch eine Rauchgranate vor die Füße und rannte davon.

Tamara gestaltete ihre Flucht ähnlich, und wenig später trafen die beiden beim Treffpunkt ein.

„Okay, starten wir unser eigenes kleines Feuerwerk", sagte Nicholas grinsend.

„Das würde ich mir noch einmal überlegen", war da eine männliche Stimme zu hören, und Duke, gefolgt von Andrea und Tanya, trat auf die drei zu.

Er hielt einen Beutel hoch.

„Was wollt ihr? Euch freikaufen?", fragte Tamara giftig. „Sorry, aber Draggy hat mehr zu bieten."

„Eigentlich nicht", gab der graue Erpel zurück und warf Nicholas den Beutel zu. „Wir wollten euch nur etwas zurückgeben, das euch gehört."

Nicholas öffnete den Beutel und erkannte darin die Sprengsätze. „Wie habt ihr…?"

„Ach, erstens kenne ich mich ganz gut aus, wo man solche Sprengsätze am Besten anbringt", erklärte Tanya. „Zweitens können die zwei hier so ziemlich alles ungesehen abmontieren, und drittens, na ja, es ist unsere Serie." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Tamara fauchte, doch dann war das Geräusch von Teleportern zu hören. Wie schon beim letzten Mal erschienen Siege, Wraith und Chameleon. Doch diesmal schienen die McBeaks doch überrascht von ihrem Auftritt zu sein, und auch wurden sie gepackt, anstatt dass die Saurier ihnen einfach eine Hand auf die Schulter legten. Und mit dem wohlbekannten Geräusch verschwanden sie wieder.

„Und weg sind sie", kommentierte Duke das Geschehen. „Wieder mal."

In dem Augenblick kamen auch Wildwing, Mallory und Nosedive dazu.

„Na ja, halb so wild", sagte Nosedive und drehte sich in Richtung Innenstadt. Gerade explodierte der erste Feuerwerkskörper bunt am Nachthimmel. „Wenigstens schaffen wir es so noch zum besten Teil des Feuerwerks!" Und schon rannte er los. Die Anderen folgten ihm gemächlich.

Auf der Brücke der Raptor wurden die drei McBeaks brutal zu Boden geworfen.

„Sie haben versagt, Lord Draganus!", erklärte Siege.

Der Saurian Overlord knurrte und wollte sich von seinem Thron erheben.

„Das würd ich mir noch mal überlegen", sagte Tamara zu ihm.

„Wie meinen?", brüllte Draganus.

„Na ja, willst du unbedingt in die Luft fliegen?", fragte der weibliche Teil der McBeaks. „Nicholas hat ne Bombe in deinem Thron versteckt. Sie wird scharf gemacht, wenn du dich setzt, und geht hoch, wenn du aufstehst."

„Es sei denn", erklärte Nicholas und nahm eine kleine Fernbedienung aus seiner Tasche, „man kennt die Kombination für dieses Ding hier, um die Bombe zu deaktivieren."

Draganus knurrte wieder.

„Tu einem von uns was, und du kannst den Rest deines Lebens da hocken bleiben", sagte Thomas.

„Oder aber du bringst uns zurück nach Puckworld", fügte Nicholas hinzu.

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Draganus, auch wenn es ihm einige Mühe zu bereiten schien. „Bereitet ein dimensionales Tor vor."

„Gutgut", sagte Nicholas. „Dein grüner Freund hier" – er deutete auf Chameleon – „soll uns begleiten. Und wenn du uns brav nach Puckworld und nicht doch irgendwo anders hinschickst, geb ich ihm die Fernbedienung samt Kombination."

Wieder kämpfte Draganus offensichtlich darum, ihnen nicht irgendwelche „Nettigkeiten" zuzubrüllen, und sagte stattdessen ruhig: „In Ordnung."

Einige Zeit später stürmte Chameleon auf die Brücke der Raptor.

„Boss! Alles glatt gegangen", rief er dem Overlord zu. „Ich hab Fernbedienung und Code. Nur auf Puckworld musste ich sie tatsächlich abliefern. Aber egal, ich rette dich!" Er stellte sich vor dem Thron auf. „Also gut, das war 1-2-3." Er drückte die entsprechenden Knöpfe.

Plötzlich rauchte es unter dem Thron. „Chameleon, du….!", konnte Draganus gerade noch brüllen, ehe links und rechts Fontänen von Luftschlangen und Konfetti nach oben schossen und Draganus von oben bis unten bedeckten.

„Ich fass es nicht!", brüllte dieser. „Diese vermaledeiten McBeaks! Wie können sie es wagen! Chameleon, komm' sofort hierher!"

„Ach, nein, Boss", erwiderte das grüne Wese und ließ die Fernbedienung fallen. „Mir ist grad eingefallen, ich hab die Kaffeemaschine nicht ausgeschaltet." Dann ergriff er wohlweislich die Flucht.

„Komm' zurück!", brüllte Draganus ihm nach. „Komm' sofort zurück!"

Ende der elften Episode


	12. Episode 12: Alarm, Sirene!

Episode 12:

Sirenengesang

Der Besitzer des Juweliergeschäfts war gerade dabei, seinen Laden zu schließen. Er wollte eben die Eingangstüre zusperren, als eine junge Frau mit hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren zum Laden gerannt kam und an die Scheibe der Glastür klopfte.

„Bitte, Sir, helfen Sie mir!", bat sie. „Lassen Sie mich rein!"

Der Mann stutzte kurz, ließ die Frau dann aber in den Laden.

„Vielen Dank, Sir!", sagte die Frau erleichtert und trat in den Laden. Sie blieb stehen, sah sich kurz um, wandte sich dann aber wieder an den Ladenbesitzer. „Und wenn Sie jetzt bitte Kameras und Sicherheitssystem ausschalten würden." Der Mann trat hinter die Theke, drückte ein paar Knöpfe, und schon erloschen die roten Lichter der zwei Kameras. Die Frau trat nun ebenfalls an die Theke.

„Und nun tun Sie bitte Ihre wertvollsten Stücke hier hinein." Sie reichte dem Mann einen Samtbeutel, den dieser sogleich mit allerlei Colliers und Ringen füllte. Bald reichte er ihr den prall gefüllten Beutel wieder.

„Vielen Dank, der Herr", sagte die Frau grinsend. „Und jetzt vergessen Sie, was soeben passiert ist und dass sie mich jemals gesehen haben. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!", erwiderte der Mann mechanisch, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.

Doch kaum hatte die schwarzhaarige Frau den Laden verlassen, zuckte er kurz zusammen und sah sich verwundert um. Dann erkannte er, dass einige Schmuckstücke fehlten. Rasch drückte er einen Knopf und löste so Alarm aus.

„Hilfe! Hilfe!", rief er und stürzte auf die Straße. „Ich bin ausgeraubt worden!"

Die Ducks befanden sich gerade auf ihrer abendlichen Kontrollfahrt, als der Alarm losging.

„Ein Einbruch in einem Juweliergeschäft auf der Hauptstraße", kommentierte Wildwing. „Sehen wir uns das mal an." Und mit diesen Worten lenkte er den Migrator in die entsprechende Richtung.

Dort angekommen stellten die Enten fest, dass die Polizei bereits eingetroffen war.

„Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues", sagte Nosedive. „Cappy vor uns an nem Tatort? Ich glaub, das ist noch nie passiert."

Wildwing warf seinem Bruder einen strengen Blick zu, ehe er sich an Captain Klegghorn wandte. „Captain, was ist hier passiert?"

„Ein Clown und ein Einhorn haben eine Zaubershow veranstaltet", gab dieser ruhig zurück, ehe er brüllte: „Ein Einbruch, was glaubst du denn?"

Wildwing schluckte seine patzige Antwort wieder hinunter. „Und hat man Hinweise auf den Täter?"

„Das Letzte, was die Kameras aufgezeichnet haben, war, wie eine schwarzhaarige Frau den Laden betritt, aber man kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Dann wurden die Kameras abgeschaltet. Der Ladenbesitzer erinnert sich an gar nichts – nicht an die Frau, nicht an den Überfall. Er sagt nur, er wollte den Laden schließen, und auf einmal waren einige wertvolle Schmuckstücke weg."

Wildwing kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das klingt sehr eigenartig."

„Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte Klegghorn sarkastisch. „Und das Eigenartigste an der ganzen Sache: Als gestern eine Luxusrobe aus dem Atelier eines berühmten Designers gestohlen wurde, konnte sich dieser auch an nichts erinnern."

Der Teamcaptain der Ducks wandte sich an Tanya, die die ganze Zeit dabei gestanden hatte. „Tanya, was sagst du dazu?"

„Also…ähm…das hört sich irgendwie nach einem Hypnotiseur an", erklärte die Technikerin.

„Na, großartig!", rief Klegghorn missmutig aus. „Dann brauch ich ja nur eine Fahndung nach einem Hypnotiseur rauszugeben. Das hilft mir doch ungemein!" Dann versenkte er die Hände in den Taschen seines Trenchcoats und stapfte davon.

Wenig später saß Tanya im Computerraum. Der Bildschirm von Drake One zeigte das Video der Sicherheitskameras aus dem Juweliergeschäft.

Die Technikerin seufzte, als nur mehr Flimmern auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war, nachdem die Kameras abgeschaltet worden waren. Dann startete sie das Video wieder von vorne.

Andrea betrat soeben den Computerraum. Sie trug nicht ihren Kampfanzug, sondern Jeans, schwarze Stiefel und ein schwarzes Shirt. Ihre Lederjacke hatte sie über ihren Arm gehängt.

„Und? Irgendetwas Neues?", fragte die braunhaarige Ente, auf den Bildschirm blickend, warf ihre Jacke auf das Kontrollpult, was ihr einen strengen Blick Tanyas einbrachte, was Andrea aber nicht bemerkte.

„Bis jetzt nicht", erklärte die blonde Ente dann mit einem Seufzen. „Und ich habe das Video schon fünfzehn Mal angesehen. Das Gesicht der Frau ist nicht zu erkennen. Sie sagt nur irgendwas zu dem Verkäufer, was man nicht hören kann, weil es keine Lautsprecher gibt."

„Irgendeine Vermutung?", fragte Andrea weiter.

„Ich schätze, es hat irgendetwas mit ihrer Stimme zu tun. Sie berührt ihn nämlich nicht", war die Antwort.

Andrea wiegte kurz den Kopf hin und her. „Na ja, das ist doch schon mal was." Dann wandte sie sich Tanya direkt zu. „Ich gehe mit Nosedive und Duke ins Kino. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

„Danke, aber ich arbeite lieber weiter an dem Video. Vielleicht find ich noch was", erwiderte Tanya.

Andrea legte kurz eine Hand auf Tanyas Schulter. „Okay, aber mach nicht zu lange, ja?"

Dann ging die Tür des Computerraums auf, und Duke und Nosedive kamen herein. Während Dive sein übliches Alltagsoutfit trug, erschien Duke in schwarzer Hose und burgrundrotem Hemd.

„Können wir los?", fragte Dive. „Ich will in der letzten Reihe sitzen, und ich möchte mich auch nicht ewig wegen des Popcorns anstellen. Und wer weiß, ob uns die Drehbuchautoren überhaupt den ganzen Film ansehen lassen. Also, losloslos!" Und schon rannte er voraus.

Andrea musste grinsen, griff dann aber nach ihrer Lederjacke, allerdings fasste ihre Hand ins Leere, denn Duke war ihr zuvorgekommen und hielt ihr die Jacke nun hin, um ihr hineinzuhelfen. Andrea warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu, schlüpfte schnell in die Jacke und murmelte dann etwas, das mit viel Fantasie an ein „Danke!" erinnern konnte, ehe sie davonging.

Duke sah ihr verwundert nach, dann blickte er zu Tanya, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Duke, der Film!", rief da auch schon Nosedive, und der graue Erpel setzte sich nun auch endlich in Bewegung.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit stand eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Frau vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte ihr Outfit, die edle Robe, das schöne Diadem, das sie trug, die Halsketten, die Ringe. Ihre Hand strich wie beiläufig über einen blutroten Anhänger um ihren Hals.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, meine Liebe", sagte da ein Mann und kniete sich mit einem Paar eleganter Highheels vor sie hin.

„Oh, danke", erwiderte die Frau. „Und wenn du jetzt bitte noch ein Kompliment über meine Füße machen könntest!" Und mit diesem Worten streckte sie ihm ihren rechten Fuß hin.

„Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie so vollendete Füße gesehen, diese schlanken Fesseln, diese zierlichen Zehen. Wahrlich, ein Meisterwerk!" Dann half er ihr in die Schuhe.

Die Frau kicherte. „Ist für morgen alles vorbereitet?"

„Ja, Liebste", sagte der junge Mann. „Fünfzig Mann stehen für's Erste bereit. Aber dir werden bestimmt Tausende folgen. Dein Triumphzug morgen wird fürwahr ein Erfolg werden, Helena!"

Helena musterte ihn für einen Moment und brach dann in triumphierendes Gelächter aus.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die sieben Enten in der Küche versammelt und frühstückten. Irgendwie schien die Stimmung gedrückt, denn Andrea schwieg eisern, und Duke warf ihr des Öfteren fragende Blicke zu, die sie geflissentlich ignorierte. Einzig Nosedive plapperte fröhlich über den Film, den sie am Vorabend gesehen hatten.

„Ehrlich, diese Explosion, die war der Wahnsinn!", erzählte er und breitete die Arme besonders weit aus, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dabei schlug er Wildwing fast die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand. Der Teamcaptain warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen genervten Blick zu, aber das bemerkte wiederum Nosedive nicht, sondern erzählte munter weiter.

Andrea stand währenddessen auf und trug ihre Tasse zur Spüle. Duke folgte ihr einfach.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist oder muss ich raten?", fragte der graue Erpel und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Kühlschrank.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erklärte Andrea, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Doch, das weißt du ganz genau", gab Duke zurück. „Also?"

Andrea seufzte. Es brachte wohl nichts, sich noch weiter dumm zu stellen.

„Du hast mir in die Jacke geholfen", sagte sie.

„Und?", fragte Duke. „Das macht ein Gentleman eben."

„Duke, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr", erklärte die braunhaarige Ente. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe beim Anziehen, nur weil ich eine Frau bin, okay?"

Und mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging davon. Duke sah ihr verwundert hinterher und auch die anderen Enten waren ein bisschen irritiert – von Nosedive mal abgesehen, der gerade eine Verfolgungsjagd detailliert und unter vollem Körpereinsatz nachstellte und nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihm niemand zuhörte.

Gegen Mittag ging der Alarm los. Die Enten versammelten sich sofort im Computerraum.

„Irgendetwas ist beim Einkaufszentrum los", erklärte Tanya. „Und für den Fall, dass es unsere neue Freundin mit der Hypnotisierstimme ist, hab ich das hier vorbereitet." Sie holte einen Karton unter Drake Ones Kontrollpult hervor und reichte jedem ihrer Teammitglieder Kopfhörer daraus.

„Einfach aufsetzen, wenn wir in Reichweite sind", erklärte sie.

Nosedive seufzte. „Vor Kurzem Sonnenbrillen bei Nacht, heute Kopfhörer. Was kommt als Nächstes? Schnabelklemmen?"

„Wenn du damit meinst, den Schnabel zuzuklemmen, dann würde ich dir das sofort empfehlen", erwiderte Mallory mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Nosedive warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu, setzte seine Kopfhörer auf und ging dann mit einem „Ich kann dich nicht hören!" in Richtung Migrator davon.

Als sie wenig später das Einkaufszentrum erreichten und aus dem Migrator stiegen, bot sich ihnen ein eigenartiger Anblick. Auf dem Platz zwischen all den Geschäften befand sich eine Art Festwagen. Er war mit allerlei Blumen geschmückt, und auf einem Diwan in seiner Mitte lag eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die etwas zu den Leuten sagte. Nur konnten das unsere Helden natürlich nicht hören, da sie alle ihre Kopfhörer trugen.

In diesem Augenblick rammte allerdings ein Mann, der zu dem Festwagen rannte, Tanya so brutal, dass sie schwankte und hinfiel. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls rutschten ihr die Kopfhörer von den Ohren, und sie konnte hören, was die Frau sagte.

„…wird mein Triumphzug in einer Stunde beginnen. Ihr habt also noch etwas Zeit mir an dieser Stelle zu huldigen", sagte sie. „Bringt mir Schmuck, bringt mir Geld, zeigt mir, wie sehr ihr mich verehrt!"

Tanya rappelte sich auf, nahm die Kopfhörer endgültig ab und kratzte sich am Kopf. Irgendwie hatte diese Stimme keine Wirkung auf sie. Sie fühlte nicht im Geringsten den Drang, dieser Frau in irgendeiner Weise zu huldigen. Daher riss sie auch Mallory die Kopfhörer herunter.

„Tanya, spinnst du?", fragte diese irritiert.

„Ich glaub, sie macht es doch nicht mit ihrer Stimme", erklärte die Technikerin und deutete auch den Anderen, ihre Kopfhörer abzunehmen. „Jedenfalls hat es auf mich keine Wirkung."

„Auf mich auch nicht", sagte da auch Andrea, die den letzten Teil gehört hatte.

„Ja, okay, auf mich auch nicht", gab Mallory da auch zu.

Doch die vier Erpel gingen, anstatt einer Antwort einfach direkt auf den Festwagen zu.

„He, Jungs, wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Tanya, doch es kam keine Antwort. Dann kicherte sie verlegen. „Es könnte natürlich durchaus sein, dass es auch nur eine Wirkung auf Männer hat."

Mallory und Andrea sahen sie böse an, dann rannte Andrea zu Nosedive und hängte sich einfach mal an seinen Arm. „Bleib stehen, Dive!" Doch der Erpel ging einfach weiter und zog sie mit sich. Mallory und Tanya rannten ebenfalls hinter den Anderen her und blieben dann vor dem Festwagen stehen.

Als Dive endlich angehalten hatte, ließ Andrea ihn los und sah die Frau zornig an.

„He, du Sirene, hör sofort auf mit dem, was du da tust!", rief die braunhaarige Ente ihr zu.

„Ja, genau!", pflichtete Mallory ihr bei. „Gib unsere Freunde wieder frei."

Tanya nickte bestätigend.

Die Frau sah die drei Entendamen amüsiert an. „Mein Name ist Helena. Und nein, das werde ich nicht tun", erklärte sie. Dann sah sie zu Grin, Nosedive, Duke und Wildwing und sagte einfach: „Schnappt die drei!"

Nosedive wandte sich auch sogleich Andrea zu und versuchte, sie zu packen. Die Ente duckte sich schnell weg und rannte los.

Auch Mallory und Tanya traten die Flucht an.

„Irgendwelche anderen genialen Ideen, Andrea?", fragte Mallory, während sie einem Puck auswich, den Wildwing nach ihr abgefeuert hatte. „Also, außer diese Irre mit Worten zum Aufgeben zu zwingen."

„Ich halte einen taktischen Rückzug für das Beste", erklärte Andrea. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns und die vier bringen und so Zeit gewinnen, um uns was auszudenken. Trennen wir uns, so können wir sie leichter abhängen. Wir treffen uns in fünfzehn Minuten vor Captain Comic's!"

Die beiden Anderen nickten und rannten dann in andere Richtungen weiter.

Andrea bog in eine Seitengasse ein, sie sah nur rasch über die Schulter, um festzustellen, dass Duke ihr gefolgt war. Schnell betätigte sie ihren Kletterhaken und kletterte die Mauer des Gebäudes hoch. Duke tat es ihr gleich. Doch sie hatte noch kaum die Hälfte des Gebäudes erklommen, als sie innehielt. Duke war noch nicht weit vom Boden entfernt. Sie seufzte.

„Sorry, Duke!", sagte sie dann, ließ die Eisenkrallen an ihrer rechten Hand hervorschnellen und schnitt rasch Dukes Seil durch. Sie sah zu, wie er mit einem dumpfen Klang auf dem Boden aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb.

„Hoffentlich hast du dir nicht allzu weh getan", murmelte Andrea, ehe sie weiterkletterte und zum Treffpunkt eilte.

Mallory jedoch sah sich gleich zwei Erpeln gegenüber, nämlich Nosedive und Grin.

„Na, ganz toll", stieß sie hervor. „Ich hab aber auch immer ein Glück!"

Sie bog schnell um die Ecke eines Gebäudes und sah sich auf einmal einem Stapel von Kisten gegenüber, dem sie gerade noch so mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite ausweichen konnte. Geistesgegenwärtig drehte sie sich aber im Sprung, schnappte ihre Puckkanone und feuerte ein paar Pucks auf den Stapel ab, so dass dieser umfiel. Mit einer Rolle vorwärts brachte sie noch etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Kisten, sprang wieder auf und rannte weiter. Einem genervten Aufschrei Nosedives entnahm sie, dass ihr Plan, den beiden mit den Kisten den Weg zu versperren, funktioniert hatte, und rannte weiter.

Tanya jedoch hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, Wildwing abzuhängen, denn erstens war er nun mal schneller als sie und hatte sie bald gegen den Maschendrahtzaun eines Lagerhauses gedrängt, und zweitens konnte sie sich einfach nicht überwinden, auf ihn zu schießen.

„Also, ko…komm schon, Wildwing", begann sie, „ich bin's doch, Tanya!"

Wildwing holte gerade zum Schlag aus, die Technikerin schaffte es gerade so, sich wegzuducken. Doch der weiße Erpel hatte wohl eine solche Kraft in seinen Schlag gelegt, dass er sich irgendwie mit seinem Handschuh in dem Zaun verhedderte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich wieder loszureißen. Das war Tanyas Chance, und die blonde Ente sah zu, dass sie weiterkam.

„Ähm, viel Glück noch mit dieser…ähm… Maschendrahtsache", sagte sie noch zu Wing, der weiterhin versuchte, sich zu befreien, und rannte dann zum Treffpunkt.

Atemlos kam sie vor Captain Comic's zu stehen, wo Mallory und Andrea bereits auf sie warteten.

„Und? Wie viel Zeit hast du rausgeholt?", fragte Mallory.

„Nicht allzu viel", erklärte Tanya. „Aber für eine kurze Lagebesprechung reicht es."

Andrea nickte. „Also, was wissen wir?"

„Diese Tante kann mit ihrer Stimme irgendwie männliche Wesen beeinflussen", antwortete Mallory.

„Ich schätze, dass sie dazu irgendein Gerät verwendet", erklärte Tanya.

„Und wie könnte dieses Gerät aussehen?", fragte Andrea weiter.

„Ich…ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand Tanya.

„Und jetzt?" Andrea legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das hilft uns nicht weiter."

„Ich schätze, wir werden die Maske brauchen", sagte die Technikerin. „Es wird nur nicht so leicht werden, sie sich zu beschaffen."

„Da dürftest du Recht haben", erwiderte Andrea. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee."

Mit einem letzten Ruck schaffte Wildwing es endlich, seine Hand aus dem Zaun zu befreien. Er sah sich um. Es war ihm befohlen worden, diese drei weiblichen Enten zu fangen. Irgendwo hier mussten sie doch sein.

Auf einmal ertönte ein Pfiff, und er sah nicht weit entfernt diese blonde Ente stehen, um derentwillen er sich in diesem Zaun verheddert hatte. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung. Doch noch ehe er sie erreicht hatte, spürte er, wie sich etwas um seine Beine schlang und ihn zu Fall brachte. Mallory hatte einen Fesselpuck auf ihn abgefeuert. Schnell rannte Andrea aus ihrem Versteck zu ihm, riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht und rannte weiter.

„Beeilung, Mädels!", rief sie. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir Land gewinnen!"

„Ist ja bloß gut, dass sie nicht besonders schlau sind, wenn sie unter Hypnose stehen", bemerkte Tanya noch, ehe sie den beiden anderen folgte.

In einer Seitengasse hielten sie kurz inne.

„Und nun?", fragte Andrea und hielt die Maske hoch. „Irgendjemand wird sie aufsetzen müssen."

„Ja, du", erwiderte Mallory.

„Ich?", fragte Andrea ungläubig. „Wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

„Also, erstens hattest du als Einzige von uns noch nicht das Vergnügen, die Maske zu tragen. Für die Folge ‚Zwei ungleiche Aliens' warst du noch nicht gecastet. Und zweitens brauchen wir jemanden, der sich an diese Sirene ranschleichen kann. Und das kannst du von uns dreien am Besten."

Und schon gingen die beiden weiter.

„He, darf ich auch was dazu sagen?", fragte Andrea.

„Nein!", war die einstimmige Antwort.

„Und jetzt setz die Maske auf und komm mit!", befahl Mallory.

„Und ich dachte immer, die Ente mit der Maske hat das Sagen", maulte Andrea, setzte sich die Maske auf und lief hinter den beiden her.

Andrea kauerte auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und sah auf den Festwagen hinab. Gerade fuhren ein paar Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirenen heran. Klegghorn sprang aus einem Wagen und stürmte auf den Festwagen zu.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte er. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Genehmigung dafür?"

„Nein", erwiderte Helena. „Aber die brauch ich auch nicht, oder?"

Klegghorn erstarrte und sah die schwarzhaarige Frau einfach nur an. „Nein", stammelte er. „Eine so wunderschöne Frau braucht das selbstverständlich nicht."

Helena lachte einfach nur auf diese Bemerkung hin.

Währenddessen scannte Andrea sie mit der Maske.

„Okay, irgendein eigenartiges Energiemuster geht vom Anhänger einer ihrer Halsketten aus", sagte sie über Funk zu Mallory und Tanya. „Startet mal mit dem Ablenkungsmanöver, damit ich näher rankomme."

„Zu Befehl, Boss", erwiderte Mallory.

„Lass den Blödsinn", seufzte Andrea.

„Okay, Boss."

Andrea seufzte wieder.

Dann wurden ein paar Nebelpucks auf den Festwagen abgefeuert, und bald war der Platz in Nebel gehüllt und der schönste Tumult ausgebrochen.

„Fasst die Eindringlinge!", rief Helena verzweifelt und versuchte, die Angreifer in dem Nebel zu erkennen.

Andrea nutzte das Chaos, kletterte von dem Gebäude und rannte auf den Festwagen zu. Dabei rannte sie Klegghorn beinahe um, der immer noch dastand und vor sich hin starrte.

„Sie ist so schön", murmelte er versonnen, obwohl vor ihm nur Nebelschwaden zu erkennen waren.

Andrea klopfte ihm nur kurz aufmunternd auf die Schulter und rannte dann weiter. Bald hatte sie den Festwagen erreicht und erklomm ihn behände.

Helena bemerkte die Bewegung und kam auf Andrea zu. Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig, und sie erkannte eine der Enten, die sie vorhin schon verjagt hatte.

„Oh, trägst du ein neues Accessoire?", fragte Helena böse grinsend. „Würde ich auch tun bei deiner Visage!"

Andrea verdrehte bloß die Augen, was man aber nicht sehen konnte, da durch die Maske ihre Augen komplett rot waren.

„Na, ich werde dir mal eines deiner Lieblingsaccessoires abnehmen", sagte sie dann zu Helena und rannte auf sie zu. Sie versuchte, den roten Anhänger zu packen, doch Helena wich ihr aus und verpasste ihr einen Schlag, so dass Andrea für einen kurzen Moment taumelte.

„Hilfe!", schrie Helena. „Ich werde angegriffen!"

Andrea wollte sich ihr gerade zuwenden, als sie sah, wie drei Gestalten ebenfalls auf den Festwagen kletterten. Sie schluckte hörbar, als sie in diesen drei Gestalten Wildwing, Nosedive und Grin erkannte.

Nosedive richtete seine Puckkanone auf die braunhaarige Ente, und Andrea wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Helena sah sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an.

Doch dann duckte sich Andrea rasch und zog Helena mit einem Beinfeger die Füße weg. Unsanft landete die Frau auf dem Rücken. Ihren Moment der Überraschung nutzte Andrea und riss ihr den roten Anhänger vom Hals, warf ihn zu Boden und trat mit dem Fuß darauf. Mit einem metallischen Klirren zerbarst der Anhänger in tausend Stücke.

Die drei Erpel hielten inne, schüttelten die Köpfe und sahen sich verwundert um.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Wildwing.

„Erklär ich dir später", antwortete Andrea, zog Helena auf die Füße und zerrte sie vom Festwagen zu Klegghorn, der immer noch an derselben Stelle stand, auch wenn er sich jetzt etwas verdutzt umsah.

„Hier, Captain", erklärte die braunhaarige Ente. „Diese Dame ist für die Überfälle verantwortlich und hat auch diesen Tumult hier verursacht."

„Dann kommt sie mit auf's Revier", sagte er und legte Helena Handschellen an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", rief die Frau empört. „Ich bin die schönste Frau auf Erden! Alle Männer dieser Welt haben mir zu Füßen zu liegen! Ich bin eine Königin!"

„Aber ich bringe Euch doch nur zu Eurer königlichen Kutsche!", erwiderte Klegghorn und beförderte Helena in einen Polizeiwagen.

Wildwing, Grin und Nosedive sprangen gerade vom Festwagen und kamen auf Andrea zu. Auch Duke stieß aus einer anderen Richtung zu ihnen. Er rieb sich den Nacken und sah sich verwundert um.

Andrea reichte Wildwing seine Maske mit den Worten: „Hier, steht dir sowieso viel besser als mir!" Dann ging sie zu Mallory und Tanya und klatschte mit den beiden ab.

Wildwing sah irritiert auf die Maske, dann zu den drei Entendamen. „Sagt mir jetzt irgendjemand, was hier passiert ist?"

Die sieben Enten hatten sich im Computerraum versammelt. Alle trugen Freizeitkleidung. Auf dem Bildschirm von Drake One war Klegghorn zu sehen.

„Wie es aussieht, hat Miss Helen Lakefield, wie sie mit richtigem Namen heißt, dieses tolle Gerät entworfen, mit dem sie Männer mit ihrer Stimme kontrollieren kann. Offensichtlich wollte sie sich damit die Aufmerksamkeit holen, die ihr gefehlt hat", erklärte Klegghorn. „Scheinbar haben sich immer alle nur für ihre Arbeit interessiert. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Wissenschaftlerin, irgendwas mit Mikrotechnologie. So konnte sie auch diesen Anhänger entwickeln. Na ja, für's Erste wird sie mal nicht so schnell aus dem Gefängnis kommen. Also, bis demnächst, ihr Federvieh! Schönen Abend noch!" Und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

„Ja, haben wir doch gerne gemacht, Captain!", kicherte Andrea. Dann streckte sie sich. „Okay, auf ins Kino, Leute!"

„Ja, jetzt seht ihr auch endlich diesen tollen Film!", rief Nosedive und schob seinen Bruder und Grin in Richtung Migrator davon. Mallory und Tanya folgten lachend.

Andrea wollte eben nach ihrer Jacke greifen, aber Duke war ihr zuvorgekommen. Das war bei ihm ein Reflex. Gerade wollte er ihr wieder in die Jacke helfen, als ihm einfiel, was er da tat. Schnell hielt er Andrea die Jacke hin. „Hier."

Andrea lächelte. „Na, los, hilf mir schon in die Jacke, wenn du unbedingt willst", sagte sie lachend. „Du meinst es ja nicht böse."

Mit einem Lächeln tat Duke wie ihm geheißen.

„Aber übertreib's nicht!", sagte Andrea, als sie sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Migrator machte. „Wehe, du hältst mir auch noch die Tür auf!"

„Ich werd mich hüten!", erwiderte Duke und folgte ihr dann lachend.

Ende der zwölften Episode


	13. Chapter 13: Die Former

Episode 13: 

Die Former

In der Wüste in der Nähe von Anaheim zuckten Blitze in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, und ein dimensionales Tor öffnete sich. Heraus sprang eine kleine Gestalt. In der Finsternis war sie nicht genau zu erkennen, aber sie sah sich kurz um und suchte dann hinter einem Felsen Deckung. Schnell drückte sie einen Knopf auf dem kleinen Gerät an ihrem Unterarm und ein roter Punkt leuchtete auf.

„Da bist du also, Howie", sagte die Gestalt. „Keine Angst, ich komm dich holen."

Im Hauptquartier der Ducks hatten sich alle zu einem gemütlichen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Es gab Popcorn und einen Actionfilm, den natürlich mal wieder Nosedive ausgesucht hatte, immerhin machte er sonst immer einen Riesenaufstand, wenn die Mädels sich mit ihren Filmen durchsetzten. Also hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass Nosedive die Filme für die DVD-Abende aussuchte.

Doch gerade, als der Film besonders spannend war – es ging auch gerade im Film ein Alarm los –, ging auch in der Realität ein Alarm los, und zwar der von Drake One. Die Enten blieben einfach sitzen.

„Wow", sagte Nosedive. „Das neue Soundsystem ist spitze, Tanya. Das hört sich so richtig echt an!"

„Ja, wirklich genial", pflichtete Mallory ihm bei.

Doch dann sahen die sieben sich an. Es dämmerte ihnen, dass es sich doch um einen echten Alarm handeln könnte. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass der Film gerade eine Verfolgungsjagd zeigte. Und der Alarm, den sie hörten, klang so gar nicht nach Polizeisirenen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen alle auf und stürmten los in den Computerraum.

Tanya war als Erste dort und machte sich bereits an der Tastatur zu schaffen.

„Okay", erklärte sie. „Irgendjemand hat unser Sicherheitssystem überwunden und muss nun irgendwo hier im Haus unterwegs sein."

„Alles klar." Wildwing nickte. „Leute, schnappt euch eure Waffen. Wir teilen uns auf. Keiner geht alleine. Und wer etwas findet, meldet sich sofort über Funk."

Seine Teamkollegen nickten und taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

Zwei Stunden später kehrten Wildwing und Nosedive in den Computerraum zurück.

„Mann, der Kerl muss unsichtbar sein", stellte Nosedive seufzend fest und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor der Computerkonsole sinken.

„Er ist zumindest gut darin, sich zu verstecken", pflichtete Wildwing seinem Bruder bei.

Danach betraten Duke und Grin den Raum, aber auch sie sahen eher frustriert aus.

Als Letztes trudelten Mallory, Tanya und Andrea ein. Die vier Erpel sahen die drei hoffnungsvoll an, aber diese antworteten nur mit Kopfschütteln.

„Verdammt!", schimpfte Nosedive. „Wo steckt der nur?"

„Kann es sein, dass es ein Fehlalarm war?", fragte Mallory.

„Nein." Tanya schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab das Sicherheitssystem erst vor kurzem gecheckt. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich jetzt ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat."

„Aber nicht unmöglich", warf Wildwing ein.

„Unmöglich nicht", gab Tanya zu.

„Okay, da wir nichts gefunden haben, wird es wohl ein Fehlalarm gewesen sein. Machen wir Schluss für heute", sagte Wildwing, und die anderen sechs Enten nickten. Langsam trotteten sie aus dem Computerraum. Auch Nosedive sprang auf und folgte den Anderen.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, der Computerraum lag im Dunkeln, doch auf einmal bewegte sich etwas. Eine Abdeckplatte am Gehäuse von Drake One wurde zur Seite geschoben, und zwischen Drähten und Kabeln kroch eine Gestalt hervor und reckte sich erst mal ausgiebig.

„Autsch", jammerte die Gestalt. „Da hab ich sicher eine Woche lang Kreuzschmerzen." Dann sah sie auf ihren Unterarm, wo ein rotes Licht blinkte.

„Also, wo genau bist du nun, Howie?", fragte sie. „Laut Peilsender genau unter mir. Aber wo, wo, wo?" Aufgeregt hüpfte die Gestalt herum. Sie sah dabei gewissermaßen wie ein Känguru aus.

Plötzlich war ein Geräusch zu hören, und die Gestalt fand sich gefesselt wieder. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Es war ein Fesselpuck auf sie abgeschossen worden. Fast im selben Augenblick ging auch das Licht an.

„Du hattest Recht, Wing", sagte Andrea, die gerade aus dem Lüftungsschacht kletterte, eine Puckkanone an ihrem Gürtel. „Er war die ganze Zeit hier."

Die Tür des Computerraumes schwang auf, und Wildwing, Mallory, Grin, Tanya und Nosedive kam herein. Duke verließ soeben auch sein Versteck bei den Fahrzeugen und erklomm die Stufen zur Plattform, auf der Drake One stand.

„Das war zu erwarten", sagte Wildwing. „Immerhin war das der einzige Raum, den wir nicht so genau durchsucht haben."

„Und es ist immer besser abzuwarten, bis der Gegner sich selbst hervorwagt", sagte Grin in seiner ruhigen Stimmlage. „Es spart Energie und unnötige Kämpfe."

„Okay, und wer ist unser Freund hier nun?", fragte Nosedive und sah auf den Gefangenen hinab.

„Sizzle!", zischte der Gefangene. „Mein Name ist Sizzle! Und jetzt nehmt mir verdammt noch mal die Fesseln ab!"

„Ja, genau, machen wir das doch!", gab Nosedive fröhlich zurück und beugte sich hinunter. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Du hältst uns wohl für völlig verblödet."

„Nein, ich halte euch für Enten von Puckworld", erwiderte Sizzle und richtete sich etwas auf. „Können wir bitte wie zivilisierte Außerirdische miteinander reden?"

Nosedive besah sich ihren Fang genauer. Sizzle war etwa einen Meter groß. Sein Körper war von lavendelfarbenen Schuppen bedeckt. Seine Beine ähnelten dem eines Kängurus, auch wenn sie offensichtlich ein Gelenk mehr hatten, denn sie waren quasi zweimal geknickt. Sizzles Arme waren recht kurz, seine Hände aber hatten lange kräftige Finger mit Klauen. Auch seine Füße wiesen Klauen auf. Der kleine Außerirdische trug kurze, braune Hosen und ein Hemd eine Mütze. Sein Gesicht ähnelte auch eher dem einer Echse, allerdings hatte er lange schwarze Haare, die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, und er trug eine Mütze. Diese Mütze war mit zwei Löchern versehen, aus denen Sizzles Ohren hervorguckten. Es waren lange Ohren, ähnlich denen eines Hängeohrenkaninchens.

Nosedive hob den kleinen Außerirdischen hoch und setzte ihn erst mal auf einen Stuhl.

„Danke", sagte dieser. „Und wenn ihr mir jetzt noch die Fesseln abnehmen könntet."

„Sag uns lieber zuerst, was du hier willst." Wildwing hatte Sizzle vorsorglich noch schnell mit der Maske gescannt. „Bist du ein Saurier?"

„Ich, ein Saurier?" Sizzle sah richtig bestürzt aus. „Ich bin ein Loperianer! Habt ihr noch nie einen Loperianer gesehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", erwiderte Wildwing und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Entschuldige. Aber was will ein Loperianer hier?"

„Ich suche einen Freund."

„Es ist noch so einer wie du hier?", fragte Tanya überrascht.

„Also, wenn ich könnte, würde ich mir jetzt gerne mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen", sagte Sizzle. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so was! Ich muss meinen Freund so schnell wie möglich finden!"

„Wieso musst du ihn so schnell finden?", fragte Mallory.

„Ganz einfach", erwiderte Sizzle. „Weil dieser Planet nicht mehr lange existieren wird."

Währenddessen ging der Letzte der Saurian Overlords auf der Brücke der Raptor unruhig auf und ab. Schließlich hielt er vor der Konsole des Computer- und Steuersystems inne und drückte ein paar Tasten. Ungläubig riss er für einen Moment die Augen auf, startete dann aber sein Funkgerät und brüllte aus Leibeskräften: „Chameleon, komm sofort auf die Brücke!"

Wenig später stolperte ein ziemlich verschlafener Chameleon herein. Er trug einen gestreiften Pyjama, hatte einen Teddybären unter den Arm geklemmt und eine Nachtmütze auf dem Kopf.

„He, Boss, nur weil du vor lauter Welteroberungspläne-Schmieden nicht schlafen kannst, muss das nicht auch für alle Anderen gelten. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf", maulte Chameleon und gähnte.

Draganus packte ihn am Kragen und schnaubte.

„Andererseits denke ich, ich bin schön genug", stieß die grüne Echse daraufhin hervor.

Draganus stieß Chameleon zur Computerkonsole der Raptor.

„Hast du wieder an den Knöpfen rumgespielt?" Der Saurian Overlord ballte die Fäuste.

„Ähm, nein, Boss", gab Chameleon zur Antwort. „Nicht, seit ich irrtümlich diese neue Ente auf die Erde geholt habe. Obwohl du mir das damals sogar befohlen hast."

Draganus knurrte hörbar.

„Ich hätte natürlich auch andere Koordinaten als die von Puckworld nehmen können, das ist schon wahr, jaja", sagte daraufhin Chameleon und kicherte unsicher.

„Dann erklär mir, wieso heute Nacht ein dimensionales Tor geöffnet wurde. Die Scanner der Raptor zeigen das eindeutig an." Draganus deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Konsole.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Boss. Ich war's nicht, ich schwöre."

Draganus knurrte wieder und machte sich dann an der Konsole zu schaffen.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er dann.

„Sag ich doch!", erwiderte Chameleon. „Du könntest mir ruhig mal was glauben."

„Das dimensionale Tor wurde nicht über den Gateway-Generator geöffnet", murmelte Draganus. „Aber irgendjemand ist auf die Erde gekommen. Aber wer?"

Besagter Jemand saß immer noch gefesselt im Computerraum der Ducks.

„Wartewarte!", sagte Wildwing gerade und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du tauchst hier auf, sagst, dass du einen Freund finden willst, und das alles, weil die Erde bald nicht mehr existieren wird?"

Sizzle nickte.

„Geht's auch etwas genauer?", seufzte Wildwing.

Sizzle sah sich in der Runde um. Okay, einfach so würden sie ihn wohl nicht gehen lassen. Da konnte er auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen. Die halbe Stunde hatte er noch. Das hoffte er zumindest.

„In Ordnung. Was wisst ihr über das dimensionale Gefängnis oder die dimensionale Zwischenwelt oder wie ihr diese Dimension sonst noch so nennt?"

„Drake DuCaine hat die Saurier vor Jahrhunderten dorthin verbannt", erklärte Tanya. „So steht es zumindest in den Geschichtsbüchern."

„Und im Drehbuch", ergänzte Nosedive.

„Mehr wisst ihr nicht?" Sizzle schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist echt mager." Dann holte er Luft. „Also, das dimensionale Gefängnis ist eine Welt, in der die sogenannten Former leben. Diese können diese Welt nach ihren Wünschen gestalten und verändern. Einzig und allein im Mittelpunkt dieser Welt, können sie das nicht. Dort bleibt alles fest bestehen. Dieser Ort wird ‚Kern' genannt, und dort leben die Former auch. Vor etlichen Jahrhunderten schaffte es Drake DuCaine über Magie, mit den Formern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er erbat die Erlaubnis, die Saurier dorthin verbannen zu dürfen. Den Formern ist so etwas prinzipiell egal, solange sie neutral bleiben können. Da sie ihre Welt ja weiterhin umgestalten konnten, wie es ihnen gefiel, erlaubten sie es Drake DuCaine. Nach und nach taten aber auch andere Völker dasselbe, und bald tummelte sich eine bunte Mischung von Verbrechern und jenen, die man hatte loswerden wollen, in der Welt der Former."

„Warte, können die dann nicht auch von den Formern, na ja, ‚umgeformt' werden?", fragte Tanya neugierig.

„Nein. Das geht nur mit dem, was in der Welt schon immer vorhanden war. Wenn du dort landest, bleibst du mit allem, was du bei dir trägst so wie immer. Na ja, älter wirst du halt. Aber das Leben dort ist unglaublich schwer. Du legst dich unter einem Baum schlafen, und es kann passieren, dass du mitten in der Nacht in einem See aufwachst. Schlimme Sache. Insofern war diese Welt das perfekte Gefängnis, denn man konnte dort nicht viel anstellen. Allerdings sahen die Former irgendwann ein, dass sie sich und den Kern auch schützen mussten. Deswegen entwickelten sie die B.R.A.W.N.s. Da ihnen fast nichts schaden kann, waren sie die perfekten Bodyguards. Und auf der Suche nach so einem bin ich. Er wurde vor einiger Zeit hierher geschickt, um Draganus zu fangen."

Die Ducks sahen sich an.

„Wir wissen, wen du meinst", erklärte Wildwing. „Und wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, werden wir ihn dir übergeben. Aber zuerst erklär mir, warum die Former es gerade auf Draganus abgesehen haben. Ich dachte, sie wären neutral."

„Sind sie auch", bestätigte Sizzle. „Allerdings ist die Sache mit Draganus was Persönliches. Der Gute…ähm…Böse hat vor gut einem Jahrzehnt den Kern angegriffen und einigen Schaden dort angerichtet. Daraufhin haben sie ihn in Einzelhaft gepackt, gut bewacht von B.R.A.W.N.s. Doch das Schlitzohr ist selbst da entkommen, und schließlich hat er auch noch einen Weg gefunden, mit fast seiner ganzen Streitmacht aus dem dimensionalen Gefängnis zu fliehen. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass die Former entsprechend sauer sind."

„Aber das war doch vor einem Jahrzehnt! Haben sie da nicht ein bisschen lange gebraucht?", fragte Andrea.

„Schätzchen, Zeit ist so ne Sache für die Former. Für sie vergeht die Zeit nämlich in dem Sinne nicht. Deswegen bekommen sie manches erst sehr spät mit", antwortete Sizzle.

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Schätzchen'", zischte Andrea und verschränkte die Arme, ehe sie in normaler Tonlage fortfuhr. „Und wie bist du dann hier gelandet? Scheinst dich ja sehr gut auszukennen."

„Also, Schä…" Andrea warf Sizzle einen so bösen Blick zu, dass er das Wort nicht fertig aussprach. „Weißt du, Sü…" Wieder ein böser Blick. Sizzle holte tief Luft. „Also, meine Liebe, das ist so: Es sind auch immer mehr Leute im dimensionalen Gefängnis gelandet, die eigentlich nicht dorthin gehören. Manche Völker können dimensionale Tore aufbauen, einige durch Technik, einige durch Magie, aber keiner hat so ein wirksames Gerät wie Draganus. Keine Ahnung, wie der das hingekriegt hat, ist aber echt ein Meisterstück, das muss ich neidlos anerkennen. Einzig die Former haben was Vergleichbares. Mein Volk hat bestimmte Magier, die das können – einmal in fünfzig Jahren. Sagen wir so, dank ein paar gefinkelter Intrigen hat man den Oberboss etwas sehr sauer auf mich gemacht, weswegen er mich verbannen ließ. Die Former haben irgendwann gemerkt, dass auch Leute wie ich, also Unschuldige in ihrer Welt festsaßen, die das eigentlich nicht verdient haben. Wenn du dich bewährst, kriegst du daher – eine ordentliche Portion Glück vorausgesetzt – die Chance, für sie zu arbeiten, in meinem Fall bei den Streitkräften. Mittlerweile bin ich Offizier und genieße das Privileg, mir selbst dimensionale Tore anfordern zu können. So bin ich hier gelandet."

„Wieso gehst du nicht einfach nach Hause?", fragte Nosedive.

„Das würden die Former nicht zulassen. Sie lassen dich gehen, wenn sie es für richtig halten, und so was kann dauern", erklärte Sizzle und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens hab ich jetzt ein fixes Bett. Immerhin wohn ich jetzt auch im Kern."

„Und woher wissen wir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte Wildwing.

Sizzle machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Seite hin. „Dreh mal den Kragen meines Hemdes um."

Wildwing tat, wie ihm geheißen – und tatsächlich, da prangte eine Marke, die fast genauso aussah wie die, die er damals auf B.R.A.W.N.s Arm gesehen hatte.

„Okay." Der weiße Erpel nickte. „Und was hat es nun damit auf sich, dass die Erde bald nicht mehr existiert?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass die Sache zwischen den Formern und Draganus inzwischen was Persönliches ist. Sie haben rausgekriegt, dass er nun hier ist. Und jetzt wollen sie ihn vernichten – und sicherheitshalber den ganzen Planeten dazu."

Den Ducks klappten die Schnäbel auf.

„Wann?", fragte Grin.

„Im Morgengrauen."

„Das ist doch schon in ein paar Stunden!" Tanya sah sich hektisch um.

„Was du nicht sagst!", gab Sizzle zurück. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab keine Zeit."

Wortlos löste Wildwing Sizzles Fesseln.

„Wunderbar", sagte dieser. „Und wo ist jetzt Howie?"

„Howie?" Wildwing sah verwundert auf Sizzle.

„Der B.R.A.W.N..", erklärte dieser. "Ich nenn ihn ‚Howie'."

Wildwing drückte einen Knopf auf Drake Ones Konsole, und der Safe, indem sie allerlei „Souvenirs" aufbewahrten, wurde aus dem Boden hochgefahren. Wildwing öffnete ihn.

„Oh, hallo, mein Freund!", war sogleich B.R.A.W.N.s blecherne Stimme zu hören. „Wie schön, dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust!"

„Hallo, B.R.A.W.N.", sagte Wildwing und holte den Kopf des Roboters heraus. „Hier ist jemand, der dich abholen will." Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und hielt Sizzle den Kopf hin.

„Sizzle!", rief B.R.A.W.N. sofort. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Aber so was von, Howie!", erwiderte Sizzle und nahm den Kopf in seine Hände. „Komm, Kumpel, wir müssen abhauen. Hier geht's bald zu wie damals, als sich die Charonianer mit den Orionern gestritten haben." Er sah die sieben Enten an. „Also dann, noch ein schönes, ähm, Leben."

Und schon wollte Sizzle wieder davon hüpfen, doch Wildwing hielt ihn auf, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte der Teamcaptain. „Wir müssen die Zerstörung dieses Planeten verhindern. Und du wirst uns dabei helfen."

Stunden später – es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Sonnenaufgang – fuhr der Migrator durch die Straßen der Stadt. In seinem Inneren befanden sich die sieben Ducks – und Sizzle, der B.R.A.W.N.s Kopf in der Hand hielt.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ihr mich dazu überreden konntet", maulte der Loperianer.

„Ganz einfach, du willst auch nicht, dass Unschuldige sterben", gab Wildwing, der den Migrator lenkte, zurück. „Und weil es in deinem Vertrag steht", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Sizzle seufzte. „In Zukunft muss ich mir so was besser durchlesen."

Wildwing hielt den Migrator an, und die Ducks samt Sizzle stiegen aus.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass die Raptor hier versteckt ist?", fragte Mallory an Sizzle gewandt.

„Ich hab die Pläne gesehen, also ja", erwiderte Sizzle der langsam neben den Enten hersprang.

Sizzle hielt an, und die Ducks blieben nun auch stehen. „Da vorne muss es irgendwo sein", erklärte der Loperianer.

Wildwing machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, schaltete die Maske ein und scannte die Umgebung. Dabei erkannte er sofort, dass sich hinter einem Hochhaus ihnen schräg gegenüber die Raptor verbarg.

„Sizzle hat die Wahrheit gesagt", erklärte der Teamcaptain.

„Ach, echt?", erwiderte Sizzle. „Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?"

Sofort hüpfte er nach hinten – und somit genau in Nosedive hinein.

„Moment mal, Kleiner", sagte dieser. „Ich hab noch ne wichtige Frage."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Sizzle genervt.

Nosedive musterte den Loperianer. „Wie bindest du dir eigentlich die Schuhe zu?" Er sah sich Sizzles kurze Arme im Vergleich zu seinen langen Beinen genauer an. „Also, wenn du Schuhe tragen würdest."

Sizzle schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „So eine Frage muss ich echt nicht beantworten, wenn sie von jemandem kommt, der wohl nur mit Strohhalm trinken kann."

„Strohhalm? Wie kommst du darauf? Also ehrlich!", empörte sich Nosedive.

„Schluss jetzt!", mischte sich Wildwing ein. „Aber Nosedive hat Recht, Sizzle. Du kannst noch nicht gehen."

Sizzle seufzte. „Ich hab's befürchtet."

„Okay, Leute", sagte Wildwing zu seinem Team. „Beziehen wir Stellung."

Mit diesen Worten setzten sich die sieben Enten und Sizzle in Bewegung.

„Also, Sizzle, was hab ich so verpasst?", fragte da B.R.A.W.N..

„Erzähl ich dir später", erwiderte der Loperianer. „Wenn wir dann noch leben."

„Alles klar", erwiderte B.R.A.W.N. und lachte blechern.

Die Ducks stellten sich vor der Raptor auf, allerdings mit dem Rücken zu dieser, und warteten.

„Lord Draganus!", meldete sich Siege auf der Brücke der Raptor zu Wort. „Die Enten sind hier!"

„Was?", brüllte der Saurian Overlord. „Wie konnten sie uns hier finden? Schickt die Hunterdrones raus!"

Siege nickte, und wenig später erschienen mit dem typischen Fauchen einige Hunterdrones vor der Raptor und umzingelten die Enten.

„Und ich wollte schon fragen, wann die Saurier merken, dass wir hier sind", stellte Duke fest. „Das kann ich mir jetzt wohl sparen."

Und mit diesen Worten zückte er seinen Säbel, aktivierte diesen und wehrte den ersten Laserschuss mit der Klinge ab. Dann hieb er dem Hunterdrone, der geschossen hatte, den Arm ab, ehe er ihn endgültig entzwei schlug.

Andrea nahm ihren Bumerang-Puck zur Hand und warf ihn auf einen Hunterdrone, sodass dessen Arm zur Seite gedrückt wurde und er statt auf die Ducks auf einen anderen Hunterdrone schoss. Andrea fing ihren Bumerang-Puck wieder auf, ließ ihre Eisenkrallen hervorschnellen und stürzte sich dann ebenfalls in den Kampf.

Grin war bereits dabei, einen Hunterdrone nach dem anderen mit bloßen Fäusten in kleine Stücke zu zerlegen.

Tanya schoss mit ihrer Puckkanone auf ein paar Hunterdrones, ebenso wie Nosedive. Und Mallory wechselte zwischen Nahkampf und Puckkanonenschüssen ab.

Einzig Wildwing hielt sich heraus. Er und Sizzle standen fast bewegungslos da.

„Draganus!", brüllte er in Richtung der Raptor. „Pfeif deine Maschinen zurück. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen."

„Ja, natürlich, Wildwing", war Draganus' sarkastische Antwort über Lautsprecher. „Sonst noch Wünsche?"

„Ein Cheeseburger und ne Cola wären ganz nett", erwiderte Nosedive, während er einen Hunterdrone in Stücke schoss.

Doch kaum war das geschehen, zog auf einmal ein Wirbelsturm auf. Die Ducks und die wenigen Hunterdrones, die noch übrige waren, hielten augenblicklich in ihrem Kampf inne und starrten nach oben. Unter Blitzen öffnete sich ein riesiges dimensionales Tor. Das sahen auch Draganus und seine Gefolgsleute und starrten mit großen Augen darauf.

Auf einer fliegenden Plattform, die sich nun langsam durch das Tor schob, standen vier Wesen, die Draganus nur allzu bekannt vorkamen.

„Die Former!", stieß der Overlord hervor.

Hinter der Plattform sprangen Massen von B.R.A.W.N.s durch das dimensionale Tor und landeten auf der Straße, sodass die Erde nur so bebte. Dann schloss das Tor sich wieder.

„Du bist dran, Sizzle", sagte Wildwing zu seinem kleinen Begleiter. Dieser nickte nur und drückte Wildwing B.R.A.W.N.s Kopf in die Hand. Dann hüpfte er nach vorne.

„Euer Gnaden, Euer Gnaden!", rief er zu der Plattform hinauf. „Hier spricht Sizzle, Offizier Eurer Streitkräfte. Ein Nachfahre Drake DuCaines bittet darum, das Wort an Euch richten zu dürfen!"

Die Former schienen ihn gehört zu haben, denn die Plattform näherte sich dem Boden.

Nosedive, Grin, Tanya, Mallory, Duke und Andrea bezogen neben Wildwing Stellung. Dieser reichte B.R.A.W.N.s Kopf an Mallory weiter.

Die Plattform sank vor den Ducks zu Boden und die Former traten an ihren Rand. Es waren langbeinige Wesen mit langen Fingern, einer schlanken Gestalt. Ihre Haut war bläulich-grau, ihre Augen, die in einem Gesicht mit einer sehr kleinen Nase saßen, waren extrem groß und schwarz. Haare hatte keiner der Former.

„Ich kenne diese Maske", sagte einer der Former mit einer weiblich klingenden Stimme.

„Sprich, Erbe Drake DuCaines", befahl ein anderer mit dunkler Stimme.

„Danke", erwiderte Wildwing. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr vorhabt, Draganus zu vernichten. Ich kann das gut verstehen. Er hat meinem Volk viel Leid zugefügt. Aber auch gleich den ganzen Planeten zu zerstören, ist der falsche Weg. Es würden viele Unschuldige sterben."

„Den Planeten zu zerstören, würde garantieren, dass auch alle seine Gefolgsleute vernichtet werden", erwiderte der Former, der Wildwing zum Sprechen aufgefordert hatte.

„Das mag stimmen, aber es würde auch alles Leben auf diesem Planeten zunichtemachen, und es wäre viel unschuldiges Leben dabei", erwiderte der weiße Erpel. „Hört zu, mein Team und ich kämpfen schon lange erfolgreich gegen Draganus. Wir verhindern, dass er Schaden anrichtet. Und eines Tages werden wir ihn schnappen. Wir vermeiden unschuldige Opfer, so weit es geht. Und bis jetzt haben wir das ganz gut hinbekommen."

„Ja, das stimmt", erwiderte B.R.A.W.N.. „Das haben sie mir beigebracht. Wenn Unschuldige zu Schaden kommen, macht uns das nicht besser als den Saurian Overlord selbst."

„Bitte lasst uns die Möglichkeit, unsere Mission zu beenden", fuhr Wildwing fort. „Lasst uns den Kampf im Sinne von Drake DuCaine weiterführen."

Die vier Former sahen sich an. Sie sagten kein Wort, nickten aber nach einer Weile.

„Du versprichst uns, dass ihr den Kampf fortführen werdet?", fragte der weiblich klingende Former.

Wildwing nickte. „Wir werden niemals aufgeben. Das verspreche ich Euch."

Wieder sahen sich die Former kurz an.

„In Ordnung", sagte ein Former, der zuvor noch nicht gesprochen hatte. „Wir ziehen uns wieder zurück."

„Ich danke Euch!", sagte Wildwing.

Ein neues dimensionales Tor öffnete sich, diesmal in Bodennähe, und langsam flog die Plattform mit den Formern hindurch. Auch die B.R.A.W.N.s setzten sich in Bewegung und schritten durch das Tor.

Mallory hob B.R.A.W.N.s Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, heißt es nun Abschied nehmen", sagte die rothaarige Ente. „Ich wünsch dir alles Gute." Sie lächelte. „Howie."

B.R.A.W.N. lachte. „Danke, Mallory!" Dann wandte er sich an die anderen Enten. „Macht's gut, Freunde!"

„Ganz bestimmt", erwiderte Wildwing.

Mallory übergab den Roboterkopf an Sizzle.

„Tja, dann sag ich auch mal Lebewohl", sagte der Loperianer. Er winkte den Enten zu und wollte schon davonhüpfen, doch dann hielt er inne. Er machte einen Sprung zu Wildwing hin.

„Ach ja, das soll ich dir geben, wenn du es schaffst, die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden", erklärte Sizzle und zog einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche, den er Wildwing gab. „Also dann, tschüss, Leute!", rief Sizzle und hüpfte zu dem dimensionalen Tor und hindurch. Sogleich schloss sich dieses.

Die Enten sahen sich um und erkannten, dass immer noch Hunterdrones um sie herum standen, doch auf einmal verschwanden diese. Draganus musste sie zurückgerufen haben.

Fast zeitgleich starteten die Motoren der Raptor, und diese flog davon, um sich ein neues Versteck zu suchen.

„Aber Boss!", protestierte Chameleon. „Wir hätten die Enten doch jetzt plattmachen können!"

Draganus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Nicht heute!", knurrte er.

„Aber Boss…"

„Ich sagte: Nicht heute!", brüllte Draganus.

„Also, okay, verstanden. Nicht heute", antwortete Chameleon und scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Dann eben morgen."

Draganus ließ sich zurück in seinen Thron sinken und starrte geradeaus ins Leere.

Die Enten sahen der Raptor nach, als sie in der Ferne verschwand.

Dann erst blickte Wildwing auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Er faltete ihn auf und las, was dort geschrieben stand:

Wildwing, wenn du diese Nachricht liest, hast du es geschafft, die Former von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Ich wusste, dass du das hinbekommst. Gratuliere! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns schon bald wiedersehen werden.

Wehr weiterhin alles ab, was Draganus dir um die Ohren haut.

Canard

Wildwing las die Nachricht ein zweites Mal, ein drittes Mal, dann ein viertes Mal.

„Yo, Bruder, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nosedive besorgt.

Wildwing sah seinen Bruder nicht an, sondern stieß stockend hervor: „Canard…lebt."

Ende der dreizehnten Episode


End file.
